A Future without Moon
by Marronett
Summary: Senshi Moon made the ultimate sacrifice to defeat Galaxia and ensure her friends future. A thousand and fifty years later the galaxy lives without it's shining star with a King still having to face future baddies who don't realize Neo Queen Serenity doesn't exist. Now the Galatic Council of Senshi has sent help to defeat Endymion's most hated enemy: Nemesis.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Notes:**

Happy 30th Posted story to me!

I better make this a good one then. ;)

1\. - this isn't complete but I'm working hard on it.  
2\. - this fic will make a few assumptions of you as readers:

First, it assumes the reader knows how the Sailor Moon Manga ends. This story picks right up after that.

Second, it assumes the reader has read Conquest. Is it needed? Heck no. Will it make some of the story make a bit more sense? Sure. But I've tried really hard to explain the references I've made to Conquest so you won't have to read that first to read this. It's just a bit of semantics but it will make some things clearer if you have followed the Conquest Arc that assumes Serenity and Endymion met and pursued each other in a crazy conquest tryst.

3\. - This is an offshoot of my massive fanfiction Arc. It doesn't fit in and won't replace other fics. I just really love the characters personalities I created in the Arc and decided to put them in a new situation with new troubles. Isn't that how all fanfiction starts? Fergal sadly will not be returning in this fic as it takes place in the future. A huge disappointment I know!

Lastly, to help me stay on track and keep posting regularly please hit me up in the reviews to remind me to post. It's a busy life and I have a hard time remembering what I ate yesterday so remind me to keep working on this and let you in on what I'm working on! Thanks so much in advance.

Also a huge thanks to SerenityMorrison who read this for me to make sure it made sense. Your constant excited feedback was huge for me and it made me write faster, so go you ;)

It is my joy to write and such an honor for me to have you read it.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

 **A Future without Moon**

 _Moments before the end of Stars (Manga)_

She sucked in a harsh breath as if her lungs had just suddenly remembered how to work. Painfully she opened her eyes, her hands going to her chest and as she took in her surroundings the one breath she had taken wasn't going to help her.

"Venus," an uncertain voice said to her left.

The blonde choked on another breath, her eyes starting to blur with moisture.

"Where is Usagi-chan?" The blonde demanded, her blurring blue gaze searching the sky around them.

"We died," Jupiter confirmed and Venus gulped. "What happened? Where is Galaxia?" She demanded.

"Why are we floating in the air?" Senshi Mercury questioned, closing her eyes tightly as indeed the group was. They were all still in their Senshi uniforms but the scrapes and scars she knew she had received during the battle weren't there anymore. They all looked pristine. Venus quickly scanned them, counting each of her Senshi in turn plus three lights and Mamoru.

"Mamoru-san?" Venus questioned, moving forward suddenly. "What are you doing here? You should be in America," Venus said, panic hitting her voice.

"Who was last with her?" Senshi Mars demanded.

"Us," a female voice called from the end and all eyes immediately turned on the aliens that floated with them. "She was so foolish and brave," StarMaker continued, her face scrunched with emotion.

"We gave her more time," StarFighter breathed, a tortured look on her face and tears swimming in her eyes. Venus was having a hard time breathing.

"A woman attacked me on a plane. What the hell has been happening?" Chiba Mamoru's voice was deeper than Minako remembered. Though, it had been almost a year since she had heard it.

"OK, I have some assumptions," Ami announced and all eyes turned onto the shorthaired blue soldier. "We are all either still dead and this perhaps is heaven," she stated a bit shakily with a shrug.

"That would explain the zero gravity," Jupiter snarked.

"Or Galaxia returned our star seeds after her defeat," Mercury concluded.

"We vote for option two," Uranus snapped.

"Is that possible?" StarHealer asked desperately. "Will all the lives she has stolen be returned upon her defeat?!" She demanded and Mercury didn't have an answer for him.

"Yes."

"Princess!" StarMaker screamed, the sound almost ripped from her throat as the three lights rushed into the woman draped in red's arms.

"Where is my Princess?" Saturn asked, tears swimming her eyes and Senshi Pluto reached out to her. The younger Senshi grabbed onto her desperately, her shoulders starting to shake.

"Ami," Mamoru snapped turning to the blue haired Senshi beside him and she caught his eyes. She felt it rising in her. Utter panic. If star seeds were returned and Usagi had not survived the final battle why would she not have been reborn like the rest of them? Where was her star seed? Where was Senshi Moon?

"Setsuna," Venus questioned and the eldest senshi shook her head, her shoulders shrugging helplessly. She didn't have any more answers than them on this.

"Our planet is being restored. It is time for us to travel home. I am so very proud of you," Princess Kakyuu breathed, her beloved Senshi hugging tightly to her as they wept. Mars watched the scene and she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt the pit of defeat hit her that there may be a reason Usagi wasn't there but she scrunched her eyes in anger, refusing to accept what her instinct was telling her.  
"USAGI!" Mars voice filled the area, tears streaming down her face as she turned around looking in every direction. "Odango Attama this isn't funny! Come out!" She cried and Jupiter rushed to her, wrapping her arms around the fiery warrior.

"Sailor Senshi of the Milky Way," a voice breathed and Venus spun, her hair whipping around her as she saw a woman floating a bit apart from them, her head bowed, her eyes closed as her hands clasped above her heart. "Your shining Star has restored the galaxy. She has restored me and I am able to go to my final rest," she breathed, opening golden eyes to look upon them.

"That's great. Where is she?" Venus demanded, her voice a hard edge as anger jumped into her eyes at the woman before her.

"I'm here to fulfill her wish," Galaxia continued, her voice so soft that it made Mercury almost angry.

"What wish?" Uranus demanded.

"Us," Neptune breathed, her hand tightening on her partner. "She wished for us," Neptune cried, her voice breaking and Galaxia bowed her head in acknowledgment.

"No, she would have wished for us to be with her," Venus argued but Galaxia did not lift her head. Instead, she started to fade before them. "NO!" Venus screamed, angry. "Us with her!"  
"Because of her sacrifice the universe has been saved," Galaxia breathed and then she was nothing, returned once more to the Galaxy Cauldron from where she had come hundreds of years ago. For a moment there was nothing but silence as they stared at the sparkling dust in the air where Galaxia had been.  
And then there was screaming.

Blood curdling, ripped from the heart screaming echoing and bouncing off of each other. StarFighter pulled from her Princess, moving to comfort the screaming women before her but she suddenly didn't know how. Nothing could comfort her when her Princess was taken from her and she knew nothing would comfort them either. Usagi's smiling beautiful face floated before her memory and she felt tears swim in her eyes at the loss. Their star had been taken from them and the glow would never return.

.

. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

.

 _One thousand and fifty years later…_

The Moon shone brightest on the east side of his castle. He often ended his day here, staring out the floor to ceiling windows onto his world and how her light still affected it. He was starting to age. For the first forty years after the great thaw, it had been a whirlwind where the aging process seemed to stop. They had to build a utopia from scratch, creating an entire world's system almost in the blink of an eye. Sometimes he longed for those days. The long hours and the constant activity that made him forget. Yet it was only moments. Only moments where she wasn't somehow present in his mind or heart. How often he questioned himself on what she would have done. What would she as rightful Queen helped bring to their world?

Yet, now time was catching up to him. He had to be edging early thirties now and Mercury's suggestion he set up the monarchy behind him was not lost on him. There was no heir and there would be none. Venus had tried once to help him get over his lost love, parading eligible women before him but she quickly axed the idea and he was grateful. You don't get over the love of your existence.

The door to his private study creaked open and he turned his head that way slowly.

"Your Highness."

Mercury. He pushed on a smile turning to one of his most trusted advisors. After Galaxia they realized their Princess was not going to return to them. She had made the ultimate sacrifice to give them a new life. Her loss forged a bond between all of them. Their grief cementing them together and he now could not imagine a day without them. He needed them like air and they needed him in the same way. He often conveyed to them how grateful he was they stayed to help him rule his kingdom. They would only respond they were doing what Usagi would want them to do and they could think of no greater cause.

"Yes, Ami?" He questioned and he watched her shoulders relax a bit. It seemed so long ago their identity had just merged into a warrior. He was the only one now whoever used their real names. He was the only anchor to remind them they were people, not just warriors.

"You are up late," she commented, distracted from her mission by his somber voice.

"Full Moon's are hard to sleep under," he responded easily, turning fully away from the windows. "I feel something off," he commented, his face getting a faraway expression as he tried once more to investigate within him the strange undercurrents he was feeling from his world.

"I am afraid that is why I am here," Mercury breathed stepping up to him. "A planet has entered our galaxy near Saturn," she said sturdily and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"The future changed and yet not," he muttered and she pressed her lips together.

"The others are assembled in the communications room," she stated then a rush of air hit her face and she cursed. She blinked seeing him no longer in front of her and her eyes narrowed in annoyance at his magic to teleport anywhere his mind could picture for him. "I hate when you do that," she snapped turning on her heel to follow him.

* * *

He pushed open the doors. He never bothered waiting for someone to open them. He may be King but he knew how to open a damn door. The heavy doors slid across the floor and his warriors stood immediately. He stilled, a hologram projecting from the middle of the table. Immediately his memory triggered at the dark black planet before him. For the first decade, it was weird having two lifetimes of memories rushing through your brain. The second decade it was painful and he wished he only knew one life, the one where she hadn't been his wife but even after a few years it was those memories that kept him going. He needed her to keep going. The planet raged before him and it looked burnt and inhabitable but he knew better as he spied the bright red cracks throughout its surface. It was a prison once upon a time that forced itself into being a planet.

"How an entire planet learned to time travel," he spit out and Jupiter cast him a look.

"Perhaps he is still dead," she offered with a small smile of hope and Endymion tilted his head curiously at the rock.

"No. If they can travel back in time than getting their disgusting Prince would be their first stop," he confirmed and Venus nodded.

"And his first stop then would be to come for her," she added and Endymion's deep blue eyes turned to his faithful friend. "We're just going to have to disappoint him to death," she snarked and Endymion glanced back at the planet before him. He hated no one more in existence than Prince Demande of Nemesis. Two thousand years ago the disgraced prince of darkness' crowning achievement had been securing the Princess of the Moon's hand in marriage. Endymion's fondest memory had been watching his beloved blow that decrepit man to bits. Diamonde had tried to taint her and keep her as his toy but they had saved her at the last minute. He gripped his fingers into his palm, the memories painful even though the outcome was favorable.

Mercury jolted, snapping out of her position and Endymion's gaze flicked to her as his thoughts left him.

"Ami?" He questioned as she rushed to the side communication console. She started pushing buttons and Venus left her position moving towards her friend.

"We are receiving an intergalactic message," she hissed, a small glowing device at her ear blinking with life.

"A what?" Mars demanded, her arms crossing across her chest.

"It's from another galaxy," Mercury breathed, planets and stars starting to display on the screens. "It's a recording," she breathed and pushed a button, the hologram on the middle of the screen of Nemesis vanishing to be replaced by a woman.

"Greetings Earth of the Milky Way," the garbled voice began before it suddenly came into focus. The woman was mid-twenties, eyes dark and hair coiled in braids as a dark grey and white Senshi uniform hugged her features.

"Who is that?" Endymion demanded and Mercury stared at the message as it began to play, the others doing the same.

"I am Senshi Andri, a galactic ambassador for the Galactic Council of Senshi," she stated proudly with a deep smile. "I have been assigned your quadrant and will act as a liaison between you and our Protectors. A dangerous moon has been spotted heading in your direction," she stated lifting her hand and a picture of Nemesis appeared. "I am on my way to you to help ensure a speedy solution and protection for your planets," she stated with a smile. "Please expect me in three galarcs," she said with a bow of her head.

"What the hell is a galarc?" Jupiter questioned and Mercury shrugged dumbfounded.

"Maybe duration of time?" She asked scratching her head. She looked at her datapad and started the message again.

"She's pink," Mars commented, tilting her head to the side curiously and Venus did the same.

"More dark lavender," Venus mused and Mars shot her a look, smacking her friend's arm.

"Greetings Earth of the Milky Way," it began but everyone was ignoring it now and looking at the brain of all of their operations.

"It was sent about a week ago," Mercury said with a shake of her head. "It just reached our satellites," she said looking up at the image once more. "What is the Galactic Council of Senshi?" She questioned and Venus looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Galaxia," she spat and Mercury's eyes snapped to her. "She was from the Galactic Council of Senshi. She visited the Moon and gifted us the comet," Venus recalled and Mercury tried to rack her memories. The ones from her previous life didn't come as fast as Venus' remembrance of them but she did vaguely remember an outsider Senshi visiting the Moon.

"The comet from the prophecy. The more I learn about Galaxia the more I hate her," Endymion growled and Venus shot him a sympathetic look.

"Ok, so let's run with this," Mars breathed sarcastically walking towards them. "There is some Galactic Council of Senshi that is out to protect the universe. Great. Their last most powerful Senshi tried to kill the galaxy and one of their representatives are coming here? We need to install a new law that people have to be invited to step on our rock."

Endymion gave her a look and she grinned a bit at him.

"Why would they think we need their help?" Endymion questioned and a loud siren went off in the room. They all winced, covering their ears and Mercury slapped a button on the console. They all looked around the room.

"What was that?!" Jupiter yelled and Endymion rubbed his ears, hoping the ringing would stop.

"Looks like we are about to ask her," Mercury breathed heading towards the door. She opened it and looked back at them. "Someone just arrived in our transport room," she announced.

* * *

The room depressurized, a metal door sliding open and dark brown eyes, almost black looked eagerly before her. She was greeted by four women in uniforms she could identify and her lips curled up in a smile of welcome.

"Ah, Konnechiwa."

The Four Warriors of Earth and their King watched as the woman before them bowed, her hands together as if praying. Her skin was bright lavender

Pink, her legs and hands exposed from a white long sleeve bodysuit. A dark grey and white ruffled Senshi skirt wrapped around her waist as a grey top and white bow covered her chest. It was drastically different from their Senshi uniforms and yet, somehow the short skirt and tight bodysuit seemed to be a super hero staple. Her dark black hair curled around her in loops under her ears as two bright pink hair puffs sat atop her head. She didn't look ready for a fight.

"Well, haven't seen that in awhile," Mars drawled and Venus let out a breath.

"Are you Senshi Andri?" Venus questioned out right and the Senshi stood back up. She blinked, the language they just spoke not sounding like the one she had just attempted.  
"Why does a Galactic Senshi speak Japanese?" Endymion demanded to his left and Mercury tilted her head to the side, watching the Senshi as she touched a small metal disc that was imbedded into the left side of her neck.

"Because she is a good cultural liaison?" Mercury observed. "Konnechiwa Senshi Andri. Eigo de onegaishimasu," she offered and the Senshi's eyes lit up as she rotated the dial on her neck, adjusting her speech modulator.

"Greetings," she started again. "Forgive me if my information was wrong. You have quite a number of beautiful languages on this planet," she stated with a bright smile and the four warriors before her did not return it. "I hope you received my message?" She offered and Jupiter nodded.

"Yes, ten minutes ago," she stated flatly and Senshi Andri let out a breath.

"Oh. I can send you updated satellites," she commented and lifted her arm, her fingers tapping on her forearm when a hologram jumped up from her white cloth covered skin and she began to type notes in. Mercury's eyes widened with curiosity and she stepped forward. Endymion put a hand on her arm pulling her back into position.

"Senshi Andri," he began and the Senshi looked at him with a smile. "I am King Endymion of the Milky Way Galaxy and I have many questions," he informed and she nodded.

"Wonderful. I look forward to answering them," she responded cheerfully.

* * *

"Sire," a female voice greeted and Endymion bowed his head to the older woman approaching him. She was draped in purple with accents of yellow and she looked beautiful in it, her dark purple locks curling down her back and over her shoulder as a few were held up in a traditional Moon bun style that always made him smile. After the thaw, their new kingdom was blessed that Artemis and Luna's curse had been broken and they were once again their forms from the Silver Millennium. Her yellow moon glowed as her painted dark lips spoke calmly. "I go to bed early once and you accept galactic visitors?" She reprimanded and Endymion smiled a bit at her.

"Why must I always remind you I am King?" He sighed and she smiled charmingly at him. "Mercury has escorted her to our Library. I came to get you," he informed and she narrowed her dark eyes playfully at him.

"A King does not get servants," she hissed and he held out his arm, her own slinking into his as they walked through the gilded halls of the earthen palace.

"A son gets a mother though," he said gently and her eyes flicked to him with surprise. Her other hand covered his arm and he felt her affection through the touch. "I'm afraid I could never be your mother," she said flippantly and he glanced at her amused. "I'd have died from pride by now," she smiled glancing lovingly at him and he kissed the back of her hand.

"Tell me what you know," he said stilling before the doors before them.

"The Galactic Council of Senshi is a government for Senshi," she began, her brain firing off old memories. "It was established long before this galaxy existed. We aren't a huge fan of it," she admitted honestly. "Yet, we recognize its importance. They were in charge of Senshi and would carry out punishments for them if they stepped out of line," she recalled and Endymion furrowed his brow curiously at her. "The only one we ever saw was Galaxia and it was because of the prophecy around Serenity."

"Galaxia traveled across the galaxy because of a prophecy on my Princess that she herself would bring to pass a thousand years later. I wish Serenity would have killed her when they met," he spat bitterly, the wound still hurting of so much time with his love lost to him.

"My guard is raised Sire," she stated looking fully into his face. "Why would a government of Senshi whose only job has been to keep their own in line suddenly be on a save the galaxy mission?"

"Let's find out," he said and nodded to the servant who opened the doors before them.

* * *

"King Endymion," Senshi Andri curtsied before him and Lunar smiled amused. When the Senshi stood back up and her eyes flickered to the woman beside the King her smile fell and she let out a shocked breath. "My lady," she stuttered, bowing differently, her frame bending yet still in a curtsey as she crossed an arm over her chest in allegiance. Lunar's eyes widened as the rest in the room looked on with surprise. "How blessed am I to be in the presence of a Mau," she breathed and Luna's smile vanished as her lips parted with shock.

"Well, then don't pass out that there are two of us here," a male voice said suddenly coming to stand beside his King and Lunar. "Rise Senshi," he commanded and the Senshi shook a bit on her legs than regained herself.

"Oh how the council would be so thrilled to know that there are still Mau in the galaxy," she cooed looking at the two with admiration. "For centuries we have been bereft of your council and guidance," she cried, emotion welling in her throat as stories of the beloved people of the Senshi igniting back in her brain.

"If we want them to know we shall inform them. We belong to this galaxy and this galaxy alone. I am sad for you though that our people's fire has long since stopped burning. ," Artemis said calmly and Andri gulped with a shaky nod. Endymion smirked a bit, always titillated by Artemis' no nonsense attitude.

"What are you doing here? I know you are not here to discipline my Senshi," he snapped and Venus looked at her mentor with alarm.

"Oh no!" Senshi Andri said quickly. "While yes, that is a big part of the Galactic Council of Senshi I am here as a liaison to help. Your Senshi are quite exemplary," she said smiling at the four women behind her. Her smile faltered a bit when she saw their dubious and somewhat annoyed looks. "And very relaxed," she muttered turning back to him.

"Since when does the GCS start handing out help?" Artemis demanded and Endymion watched as the Senshi was starting to look a bit panicked under the Mau's interrogation. Luna had once told him long ago that she and Artemis were from a world solely devoted to training and keeping Senshi. It had long since vanished from the stars and it was obvious from Senshi Andri's reaction that they were precious commodities they missed.

"Oh, very good question. Six hundred years ago," she said simply and he held her gaze, his eyes demanding more info. "Right," she stuttered. "The GCS as you stated was created three millennia ago to help regulate and police Senshi. Six hundred years ago our Grand Senshi, well," she stopped a slight smile coming to her features. "She kind of revamped our entire organization and changed our mission. While our main objective is to still monitor for illegal Senshi behavior she has made it our duty and passion to serve the galaxy so what happened a thousand years ago through Senshi Galaxia never occurs again," she smiled and she felt an immediate shift of emotions in the room.

"You mean what she did to our planet?" King Endymion reminded, his voice harsh and Senshi Andri gulped. She curtsied once more.

"Forgive me," she breathed and he let out a steadying breath to get his anger under control.

"What is a Grand Senshi?" Mercury questioned, Venus crossing her arms across her chest, as she didn't like where all of this was going.

"Oh, it is the current most powerful senshi in the Universe. Each Senshi is ranked by a power number with the highest being a Level Nine," Sailor Andri began to rattle off. "Majority of Senshi Reach level Five or Six, some Level Three. I myself am a Level Three which is why I was chosen to be a Liaison," she said with pride and Artemis raised an eyebrow at her unimpressed. "Let me put it in perspective. Sailor Galaxia was a Level Eight yet our Grand Senshi, Senshi Cosmos, is a Level Nine. The only one in existence and ever recorded," she beamed.

"Senshi Cosmos?" Lunar questioned and Sailor Andri nodded.

"She actually is coming here along with her partner Senshi Star, who is a Level Seven," she began and than stepped back to the table the rest of the Senshi were standing around. She pressed a button on her arm and an image shot to display before them. "She is the one who discovered this planet," she began and the room was flooded once more with an image of Nemesis. "It entered your galaxy a few days ago and its well," she trailed off trying to think of the right way to describe it.

"It's a time traveling prison with one of the most dangerous evil's living within its core," Mercury spat out and Andri's eyes widened.

"Oh," she stuttered. "Yes. Exactly that. How did you know that?"

"This will be our third time encountering and defeating Nemesis," King Endymion added and Senshi Andri turned to him once more.

"All seven of my Senshi are Level Sevens," Artemis announced and Andri blinked rapidly.

"Saturn might be a level eight with the whole planet destroying thing," Mars mused thoughtfully and Venus smirked a bit at her companion.

"Still have never seen her do it so I think she is full of it," Jupiter grinned and Mars grinned at her.

"What? You have a Senshi that can blow up planets?"

"Maybe," Jupiter snickered.

"Wait, you have seven Senshi?" Andri questioned, glancing at Mars and Venus than back to Artemis.

"I use to have eight. I was never able to class her but I'm sure she would have been a nine since she held one of the most powerful crystal's in existence," Artemis growled moving past the Senshi and Lunar followed. She placed a hand on her mate and he looked at her, his eyes still tortured over losing their beloved Usagi.

"Senshi Moon?"

She knew she shouldn't have said her name out loud but she couldn't stop herself. She had been taught about Senshi Moon since she was a young child as she was the bravest of all Senshi. The one who stopped the worst of them all and reformed her with no thought of her own safety.

"She is the one we all look up to," Senshi Andri breathed.

"Excuse me?" Jupiter questioned quietly and Andri gulped a bit.

"She is in our History chronicles. The bravest of all Senshi," she whispered. "What all Senshi should be," she added glancing down at her feet. "Cosmos and Star were heavily influenced by her. They have been protecting this galaxy while you slept," she added and Endymion let out a slow breath. He was thankful Usa was remembered so well, yet it still didn't dull the whole ache.

"Are they already on their way?" He questioned and Andri nodded quickly.

"They should be arriving a few days after me. I am often sent ahead of them as they are a bit jarring and do not even attempt protocol," she said with a small grin. "They have a job to do," she repeated to herself as if mimicking them yet the private joke was lost on everyone else in the room. She cleared her throat nervously.

"We are thankful for your help."

All eyes turned on the King as he stated that and Venus let out a sad breath. Sailor Andri perked up a bit.

"We do not have what we had the past two times we defeated Nemesis. We may very well need back up," he stated and Sailor Andri glanced at the others in the room, wishing she had the whole story to what was going on. While she may have not had all the pieces she knew the piece they were missing.  
"Come, you must be exhausted from your journey," Mars breathed walking to the shorter Senshi. "We will have more questions for you later," she added and Senshi Andri nodded than curtseyed once more before the King.

"If I may be so bold to say," Senshi Andri began and Endymion let his eyes fall once more on her. "She was there for us when we had no one," she breathed, not needing to say the name out loud whom she was talking about. "For that we will always be there for you," she promised, curtseying once more. Mars took her elbow gently, leading her towards the door.

Her words were kind. So very kind.

But he had grown tired of kind words long ago. He would rather a warm body, her laughter and the sound of her voice to a million kind words.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

The hum of a ships engine was always soothing to her. It was either transport ships or battlefields. It was all she knew and that was fine with her. She had a destiny before her that was carved in stone and each time she woke it was there calling to her. Technically she was only twenty-five. Yet, she was hundreds of years old if she strung her lives together. Each battle she gave her all and sometimes it took it as it did the last time twenty-five years ago. Her first memory is always Senshi Star, pulling her from a cauldron and than weeks of training. They were partners, and her only friend besides the diaries her past self had left behind. Windows into the other battles she had fought and won. What she had been passionate about – peace to all worlds and how she had fought to protect the universe around her. Her bright blue eyes took in the information scrolling before her again, her finger absently twirling a piece of silver white hair between her pale digits.

"Have you not studied the specs enough Cosmos?" A female voice sighed and her blue eyes turned towards her partner. Senshi Star was only a hairs breath shorter, but Senshi Cosmos never let her forget since it had been quite the argument. She was over nine hundred years old yet never acted it. Side by side they looked like opposite sides of a coin. Star's uniform tones were dark, dark maroon and black racing through her body suit with a black skirt that had gold thread wove throughout the bodice and skirt of famous constellations. Unlike Cosmos, she sported heavy lace boots with maroon tights that went to her thighs. Cosmos instead preferred white-laced ankle boots with a wing on each side. They matched a pair of heels that looked similar to that she wore only for council meetings. Star's black hair was divided into three long plaits down her back with a gold string braided through them, a thicker headband of gold fabric around her head. In contrast Cosmos was pure light to the ink sky of Star's uniform. Her uniform was more of a tunic, fastened around her waist with a circle that had two wings coming from it. Eight different colored ribbons flowed from the circle with a gold star in it's middle that matched the one that rested on her chest before her crystal. It also matched the one that glowed in her forehead as a symbol of her power. Her hair was long, a pure white that was held in two ponytails, tied in a heart. They looked opposite yet they worked cohesively as one. Cosmos had saved her life twelve times over the years and though she never remembered it, Star would never forget and would always be her family and guide. Each time when she was reborn Star would be there to patiently train her once more, teaching her to learn from a new mistake they had watched her learn the hard way. "We can handle this. Do not doubt yourself," she smiled putting a hand on her shoulder and Cosmos felt the buzz of her powers flow through her.

"Me? Doubt myself?" Cosmos asked amused, her voice soft and higher than Star's. She let out a laugh, her gaze turning back to the planet specs before her. "More I'm finding holes. There is something about this system. Why so many beautiful planets yet only one inhabitable?"

"How many systems are like that? Are you chasing shadows?" Senshi Star laughed as she turned away from her once more, their ship preparing to come out of hyperspace among the rumored world of topic.

"Maybe," Cosmos smirked as she stood, her white uniform curving to her as she smoothed out an imaginary wrinkle. The ship stilled suddenly and a glowing green and blue orb appeared before them. "Why would Nemesis choose this galaxy? While their Senshi are ranked high it seems more a personal vendetta than a power overthrow," Cosmos mused and Star shrugged a shoulder as they gazed out the viewscreen to the planet below. "I've written about Nemesis in my journals. I was following it as a threat to this system. How would I even know?"

"You've always had a very keen intuition Cos. It has served us extremely well over the years," Star breathed and Cosmos glanced at her companion.

"After this you shall retire?" She questioned and Star smiled charmingly at her old friend.

"If I retired, who would keep you out of trouble?"

"I'm bred for trouble," Cosmos replied with a bright smile. "I can take care of myself," she breathed encouragingly and Star grinned a bit at her.

"I have seven hundred years of memories that say otherwise," she snapped and Cosmos watched her walk to the transporter with a sad smile. "The universe will never stop needing us Cosmos," Senshi Star breathed, her black hair braided in three down her back.

"Why must you say that like it is a terrible thing?" Cosmos snapped as she went to the console, preparing the ship for a landing. "There is nothing greater than what we do Star," she scolded and Senshi Star smiled at the blonde before her.

"There are some things that are greater Cosmos. One day you might find that out," she teased and Cosmos shot her a look over her shoulder.

"When will you tell me all your stories Star?" Cosmos questioned and the brown eyed warrior smiled at her companion.

"Is it fair for me to share stories with a woman who has none?" She questioned gently and Cosmos shrugged.

"I've had stories. I just don't remember them," she smiled and Star shook her head with a grin.

"Quit dying and maybe a story might stick," Star snapped and Cosmos shrugged a shoulder easily.

"Maybe this is the start of one right now," Cosmos snickered and Star looked out at the lush planet before them. Maybe it was.

* * *

"Tell me more about these Senshi coming onto our world," her eyes were hard and serious and Senshi Andri was use to them now. They had been grilling her for four days. She had much to catch them up on and in rare moments they taught her history of Sailor Moon she would bring back to the GCS with pride. She actually admired Senshi Venus greatly and understood how the woman ticked. She was a fierce mama cub over her world.

"Senshi Star and Senshi Cosmos have been partnered together for the last seven hundred years. They are the strongest Senshi on record, Cosmos alone surpassing our previous protector Senshi Galaxia," Andri filled in and she felt the room's attitude shift. Silence floated in the air painfully and Andri's gaze fell to the floor. She understood Galaxia was not a name she was supposed to say in this realm or really any. In its historical records Galaxia had been defeated here and it had cost them their Princess. "Forgive me," Andri breathed quietly.

"It was a thousand years ago, it never stops hurting so don't worry about it," Senshi Mercury stated as she suddenly stood. "A transport is docking."

"Star was born a hundred years after Galaxia's fall and Cosmos just three hundred after."

"Is it common for them to age so high?" Mercury questioned and Andri shrugged.

"It depends on the planets they are from. Senshi Star is not an immortal. I think she is paired with Senshi Cosmos as she is her guardian, always setting her back on her feet. Her people's general lifespan is around three hundred so it is not unheard of," she rattled off.

"Nice for them," Jupiter spat and Andri quirked a lip at that. Indeed it was.

"They are our hope and they have never failed us. I know they will not fail you," Andri promised.

"Let us hope we are not their first failure than," a male voice said from the doorway. "Ladies," he said motioning that way and the four women quickly moved after their King.

"King Endymion," Andri said quickly following as well. He walked with purpose through his castle. "Cosmos and Star aren't as up to date with current protocol," she began and he stilled. Senshi Jupiter grinned as they stopped as well, all eyes turning on the Senshi who had been in their midst the last week.

"You think I care about protocol when my planet is under attack?" He questioned. "Nemesis is moving ever closer and when they are upon us and realize we do not have the thing they want, they will destroy us without hesitation," he summed up and Senshi Andri nodded quickly. "Up until a week ago I did not even know you existed or your protocol. The last Senshi you trusted the galaxy with attempted to destroy our world and stole our star from us. Forgive me if I could care less about protocol but am more concerned about my family and world from an alien planet and now two powerful senshi," he snapped.

"Why don't you just speak your mind, it will go faster."

Endymion stilled and his brow furrowed. That voice…

"Senshi Cosmos," Andri spat with horror. "Your Highness," she began but before she could continue a flurry of movement occurred before her and she felt a shift in the emotions around her. What once was guarded was now complete panic.

"What the hell," Senshi Mars spat, her eyes zeroed in on the two forms before them. Cosmos blinked once, her bright blue eyes taking in the colorful warriors before her. Their uniform style was more traditional, her own more modern than most. She could feel their power radiating off of them and it soothed her in an odd way. Yet, she was not soothing to them at all, in fact her presence was causing an unusual up swell of emotion. Andri heard a sword unsheathe and she blinked feeling the emotions shift quickly once more. Why was this world so emotionally unstable?

Senshi Star stepped forward, placing a hand in front of Cosmos protectively, noticing the women before her shifting their attention to her companion.

"Who are you?" Senshi Venus questioned, her voice wavering and bright blue eyes met her gaze without fear.

"Senshi Cosmos," the form responded, bowing her head respectfully. "This is my companion Senshi Star."

Endymion hadn't moved. His eyes had locked on her and froze, his breath stopped as he took in the almost glowing form before him. The face, the eyes and the hair… it couldn't be…

"Endy," Senshi Mercury breathed, gently reaching out to touch her king. "It is a star seed anomaly," she whispered and Cosmos' lively eyes flicked to the tall man before her, her smile still in place.

"Senshi Andri, the planet Nemesis is moving closer. Cosmos has devised her usual action plan. Shall we advance?" Senshi Star questioned but Andri couldn't speak. She couldn't fathom what was happening. Often others had reactions meeting Star or Cosmos but this seemed extreme.

"No," Endymion commanded and Cosmos raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you not want me to get rid of your problem King?" She questioned and Endymion felt his mouth go dry as her sparkling eyes looked at him questioningly. "Your world is stunning," she added as she took a step forward, her eyes glancing around her. "I would very much like to save it," she said with a soft smile and Endymion felt his legs buckle.

"Oh my Gosh," Jupiter hissed, her breath leaving her as shock displayed upon her features.

"We need a moment," Senshi Mercury stated, her voice louder than she anticipated and all eyes flew to her.

"Of course, forgive us," Cosmos breathed and Mercury was frozen as their eyes met. It couldn't be…

Cosmos and Star bowed their head as one, Cosmos turning away back towards the transport.

"No, wait," Endymion breathed, his hand reaching out and touching the bare hand of the woman before him.

He was losing his mind. She looked just like her except with bright white hair held up in two heart shaped ponytails. Her eyes were the same shade, her voice the same octave… not that he could remember her voice anymore. As his fingers touched her skin he expected a shock, perhaps a flash of remembrance but instead just came face to face with her mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Please don't touch her," Senshi Andri ordered urgently and Venus quickly pulled her King away, his fingers slipping from her.

"Why?" Senshi Jupiter demanded and Andri let out a defeated breath.

"Cosmos can absorb powers through touch," she shot back and Jupiter's eyes widened as she quickly moved to her King, Venus already inspecting him.

"What a powerful crystal you have inside of you King Endymion," Cosmos breathed stepping up to him. "That could be the reason for Nemesis approaching this sector," she stated thoughtfully and he raised an eyebrow at her. "I have studied them and they seem very power hungry yet some weird pull seems to call them back to this planet," she stated almost medically, her eyes focused on Endymion. She lifted her hand, hovering it above his chest and he took a protective step back. She seemed to be studying his chest as if she could see the crystal inside of him.

"I think you are freaking all of these people out Cosmos," Star observed and Cosmos pressed her lips together, her gaze once more meeting the deep ocean before her.

"You should mate. If you have a daughter she would be very powerful," Cosmos commented and Star smirked, using all of her self control to not roll her eyes at Cosmos's lack of people skills.

"For the love," Andri sighed and Star grabbed onto her companion.

"That was inappropriate wasn't it?" Cosmos questioned quietly to her partner and Star grinned.

"Yes."

Cosmos glanced back at the stunned group before her than focused once more on their king.

"You have a beautiful heart. I hope it fixes itself soon," Cosmos said a bit quieter and Star glanced at the King than her companion.

"Cozi," she snapped and Cosmos for the first time looked contrite.

"Forgive us, we shall await your word," she breathed bowing her head and Cosmos did as well. "Your Majesty. Senshi," Cosmos breathed and turned, the two powerful women walking back the way they came.

"I can only say a thousand," Andri's words were cut off and she had a hard time catching her breath as her feet left the floor.

"I need to know who that woman was and I need to know right now," Senshi Mars spat and Andri looked at her with alarm.

"Endy," Venus breathed, her hand running down his arm and he shrugged her off.

"Tell me you saw it too," he asked, his voice a bit hallow.

"Yes. She looked almost identical," Venus confirmed and he turned his gaze to her and Venus's face nearly broke. She hated that look. It was a tortured brokenness she and her sisters helped nurse him through for over fifty years, not counting the thousand they were frozen. "She sounded like her too."

"Tell me it isn't possible," Endymion demanded as he looked to his left and Mercury looked up at him.

"As I said it could have been a Star Seed Anomaly," she breathed and they turned.

"Cosmos. What is her real name? What world is she from?" He demanded and Andri blinked.

"That is her name," she confessed and Mars let her back on to her feet. "She is the first possessor of the Infinity Crystal. She was born from the Galaxy Cauldron into an adult and discovered by the four heavenly kings who guard it. They sent her to us immediately."

"What is the Infinity Crystal?" Mercury questioned and Andri had to use all of her self-control to not shrug.

"Cosmos is an unfurling mystery with nothing to unfold. Her stone has been highly studied but can only be operated by her or her lineage. They attempted breeding her a hundred years ago but," her words were cut off as she was shoved against the wall once more, this time Mars pressure was upon her neck. Endymion was before her, anger blazing in his eyes.

"You attempted what?" He demanded. "These are people, not things you can breed for more power," he spat with disgust.

"She," Andri's voice choked and Mars lessoned up. "Efforts were useless and it didn't seem to be a priority since she adores serving the galaxy. Why make another immortal Senshi when you have one already?" Andri tried to explain. "That's why her stone is called infinity. Since first finding her she has died five times. Yet," Andi sucked in a deep breath. "She appears back to us within a week, ready for the next mission. She is infinite."

"Oh my gosh," Jupiter snapped than grabbed on to the woman. Andri struggled to keep up, her heels sometimes sliding across the floor as the more powerful Senshi dragged her along.

"I feel I should instruct you on protocol! I am but an ambassador and you should not drag me around!" Andri grumbled, glancing behind her to see the rest of the group following. She was stopped suddenly and Jupiter threw open a door and pulled her inside.

"This is Senshi Moon. Your savior that stopped Galaxia almost a thousand years ago," Jupiter hissed, holding out her arm and Andri glanced at her than followed her arm and where it was pointing. "She was killed four times before Galaxia. Each time always coming back to us the same age she was when she died," Jupiter growled and Andri took in the giant twenty-foot portrait before her. It was this galaxies Senshi, nine tall women standing regally before her and front and center…

"Shiny stars of Androm!" Andri gasped and Mercury narrowed her eyes at the expression. "It isn't possible. It's a coincidence," Andri quickly defended, turning away from the tall blonde whose features nearly mirrored Senshi Cosmos.

"How many Senshi do you know that look identical?" Mercury snapped. "Statistically, yes, it is possible but to have that many genetic markers?"

"You are comparing a person with a painting that was done a thousand years after your subject was dead," Andri argued and suddenly she was pushed against the wall again, a hand on her throat.

"I realize I'm breaking protocol, excuse me for my emotional outburst," Mars growled, her eyes ablaze and Andri struggled to breathe.

"Stop," Artemis voice was smooth and calm. Andri had never been more in love with a word in all her life as Mars immediately obeyed. The smaller Senshi sunk to the ground. "What has happened?"

"Artie," Venus breathed walking to him and the white haired Mau native looked at her with alarm. She never called him that, especially not in her uniform. "Senshi Cosmos looks like Senshi Moon," she breathed and Artemis blinked looking at his charge. "What if," she stuttered than her voice broke and Artemis stepped forward, grabbing onto her offering his strength.

"Minet," he whispered and she shook her head, her eyes closing not wanting him to squash the painful curl of hope that just flared to life in her chest.

"Take me to her," a new voice announced and Endymion shook his head, quickly walking to the woman he had adopted as family and learned so much from over the years.

"Luna," he whispered and she turned away from him.

"Fine, I'll find her myself," she snapped and Endymion froze watching the Mau native leave from the room with purpose.

"I don't understand," Senshi Andri tried, her hand rubbing at her neck. "The guardians of the cauldron found her just floating in space looking nearly like she is. Perhaps they could be connected genealogy wise to explain the genetic similarities but why," Andri sucked in a deep breath. "Why would she not be reborn to you? Why randomly back into the galaxy? Where was she for three hundred years after Galaxia's defeat?"

"It could just be a coincidence," Senshi Mercury stated.

"What if it isn't?" Jupiter questioned and Mercury refused to meet her gaze. She wasn't going to give into the hope they all were desperate for. "What if it is Usagi?" She whispered and Endymion turned away from them, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Mercury," he commanded and the Mercurian was at his side. "Go help Lunar. Give me a few more minutes than I will meet them in the Library," he stated and she nodded, gently squeezing his arm before walking off again. He heard a tinkling of ice to his left and he glanced that way to see Mars holding out a glass to him, an amber liquid still splashing around. He took it from her gratefully.

"Pour yourself one Rei," he whispered and she smiled at him.

"Oh, I've already downed a double. That's a triple," she stated and he grinned bringing it to his lips. "If we are going to have a terrible day, let's not lose our entire mind," she sighed staying near him and he nodded, the liquid burning its way down his throat.

* * *

Senshi Cosmos crossed her arms on her chest as she watched her companion pace before her.

"It is not the craziest reception I've ever received," she tried to soothe and Star turned to her.

"They had a visible emotional reaction to the way you looked," she observed and Cosmos glanced down at herself then back up.

"Someone once told me I was quite beautiful," Cosmos argued and Star stopped before her, shooting her a smirk.

"You are stunning but it was a bit more than attraction."

"What is attraction?" Cosmos questioned and Star let out a breath, her hands on her hips as she contemplated how to explain the concept.

"Attraction is caused by sexual desire. It goes beyond beauty admiration and has levels that range from the healthy to the inappropriate," a new voice stated and the women glanced at the new occupant.

Immediately Cosmos stood, Star's jaw dropping open with utter surprise as the two grabbed onto each others' hand for support.

"Are you a Mau Native?" Cosmos questioned in a gasp and Lunar stepped forward slowly. She felt her heart beating in her ears as she took in the two women before her. The one in black was unfamiliar. She had a similar uniform cut to Senshi Andri but the one in white caused her breath to catch. She stopped before them, her dark violet eyes studying unabashed.

"My name is Lunar. I was a gift to the Moon Kingdom over two thousand years ago to raise their very powerful daughter Serenity," Luna began. "My husband and I have trained nine Senshi in our lifetime," she breathed and Cosmos held her breath.

"Serenity was Senshi Moon?" Senshi Star questioned and Lunar nodded once, her eyes flicking to the darker Senshi before going back to Cosmos.

"Do you know of Senshi Moon?"

"Yes," Cosmos breathed. "I studied her story extensively. My other versions were heavily influenced by her sacrifice and commitment to duty," Cosmos admitted proudly and Lunar clasped her hands in front of her.

"It wasn't duty," she corrected and Cosmos's eyebrows furrowed curiously. "It was family. She sacrificed everything for family and the people of this world," she breathed. Cosmos and Star bowed their head in respect. "Might I see your crystal Senshi Cosmos?" She questioned suddenly and Cosmos blinked, lifting her head in surprise.

Senshi Star took a step in front of her protectively.

"I do not want her crystal," Lunar stated calmly.

"No, you are searching for something," Cosmos questioned, reading it from the woman before her. She let out a breath, putting her hand over her broach than moving it gently away. Lunar stepped forward, Senshi Star stepping aside as a large crystal, no more the size of a small fig revealed itself in the Senshi's uniform.

She recognized the shape immediately and for a moment stopped breathing. As a cat there was no need to ever hide her expressions. A cat could only convey so much. Back as a human though she had worked diligently to keep a straight face. She hadn't realized how much the girls had influenced her facial expressions till she rolled her eyes once at her King. So beneath her calm face, a storm of panic was brewing.

"There are fissures in it," she observed casually, forcing her voice to remain calm.

"Yes, a new one appears each time she is reborn," Star explained and Lunar's gaze lifted once more and caught the bright blue that looked at her curiously. The eyes looked the same but they weren't.

"Lunar."

She turned away from them, Cosmos letting out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding under the Mau's inspection.

"King Endymion is ready for them in the library," she announced motioning that way. Senshi Star faltered, her eyes widening slightly as one of Mercury's words bounced around in her head mercilessly, familiarity knocking.

"King what?" She repeated quietly.

"Endymion," Cosmos returned and Star's widened eyes shot to her partner, the word flowing from her lip triggering a memory.

"Is everything all right Senshi Star?" Mercury questioned, her eyes trained on the Senshi before her and Star nodded once.

"Just a unique name," Star breathed with a bow of her head and Mercury titlted her head intrigued at the older Senshi.

"Seems you should have studied more Star," Cosmos snickered walking up to Mercury. "We are ready to serve Senshi," she offered with a bow of her head and Mercury stalled. Her smile. Her laugh.

"Right this way," Mercury forced out.

* * *

She was pacing. Her heeled boots drug across the intricate weavings of the rug beneath her. She was also talking quietly to herself, trying to convince herself with much urgency that she wasn't losing her mind.

"Stop," Venus ordered as she stepped in front of Senshi Andri. The smaller Senshi stilled and she could almost feel the power radiating from the blonde before her. Geez, they were level sevens. "I need you to hold it together for us. We have no proof," she breathed and Andri gulped.

"You have no proof," she repeated.

"Just an old photo," she added and Andri nodded.

"An old identical photo that might explain a mysterious origin of the revitalizer of our organization," Andri stated calmly and Venus watched as her eyes slowly widened in horror.

"Please shut her up," Jupiter hissed, a hand over her stomach to help keep the contents inside.

"What if she is your Senshi?! You can't take her from the GCS!" She stated almost hysterically and Venus slapped her. Hard and across the face and the Warrior from Venus was impressed she didn't move from her spot or lose her balance. Maybe she should have hit her harder. "Ok. I needed that."

"Great. Hold it together or get out," a male voice spat and Andri turned sad eyes on the ruler of Earth. He was staring at a view screen that held statistics on Nemesis. It had been steadily moving closer and as she saw the haunch of his shoulders she suddenly was reminded she wasn't the only one who was having trouble holding it together.

"Senshi Cosmos and Senshi Star," Mercury announced and Endymion closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath. The rest dared to look. She strode in easily, a smile on her lips as power seemed to radiate off of her. Star was flanked by her side, the two in perfect sync as they stopped to stand before them.

"At your service," Cosmos breathed bowing her head, Star bowing her head as well.

"I'd like to hear your plan," Endymion stated, his deep cobalt eyes staring at the raging planet before him, his back still to her. Cosmos tilted her head curiously at his back. He didn't hear anything for a moment. Dear God, what if she didn't have a plan? That would be so like Usagi… he closed his eyes in defeat that the thought had even entered his brain.

"We are going to sneak on it and blow it up," a voice said quietly, suddenly beside him and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He faltered a bit, her shoulder barely touching his own as she stood next to him, snuck upon him as he slowly lost his mind. Her eyes studied the maps before her. She was so casual, looked so carefree that every instinct in him jumped to protect her.

"No, I don't want you on its surface," he stated, his voice not as strong as he wished it was. She was sort of intoxicating and completely oblivious to human protocol and personal space. Andri really wasn't kidding. Her head slowly turned to him, her blue eyes bright and curious.

"I am quite powerful but I have not mastered how to blow up a planet from afar," she smiled and he froze for a moment. It was her smile… Her smile that use to mock him at formal events and her smile that looked at him with hope he would buy her candy or another milkshake. It couldn't be. Would fate be so cruel to him?

His head snapped him out of it as her words registered. Blow up planets. He turned from her, his eyes searching for the head of his guard.

"Saturn," he spit out and Venus pressed her lips together, her eyes narrowing sadly at him.

"Me," Cosmos breathed stepping into his vision once more. "My job," she stated and a slight grin came to her lips. "I feel we are having a miscommunication," she began and took a step back so they were looking square on to each other. "I am Senshi Cosmos, I am here to solve your problem. I am not taking no for an answer."

Her smile was so disarming yet memories struck him of how to walk right past it and his spine straightened a bit.

"No," he said clearly and her smile wavered a bit.

"You are being difficult," she breathed and he stepped forward and damn it he didn't care if she sucked the life out of him, he grabbed onto her arms, his fingers wrapping around the smooth bare skin of her arms and her eyes widened.

"I don't think you understand what is at stake here," he spat and her lips parted a bit in shock. His power sizzled through her at his touch and it rushed though her like a fire. He wasn't the most powerful being she had ever touched. She was allowed to touch people, it just caused her to borrow their powers for a bit but people never did touch her for that reason. Star was unafraid. She was the only one that she had contact with. Until now and she kind of liked it when he touched her. "You could die. These people are pure evil and psychotic," he ground out, releasing her and turning away back to the map of the disgusting floating orb.

"It's really ok."

It felt like it took her three minutes to respond to him but since no one else moved, it had to have been sooner. She had been a bit stumped though. Majority of planets welcomed their help and shipped them off to their doom. Earth was being a bit weird.

"It's never ok to send someone somewhere where they might get hurt or not come back from," he growled, his eyes catching hers and her mouth dropped open a bit on that.

"You are a good King, King Endymion," Senshi Star said with a bow of her head. "But we are very good at our jobs, we promise," she soothed but Endymion's gaze hadn't left Cosmos. She felt his eyes looking straight through her own and almost into her soul. She was having a hard time catching her breath at the intense gaze. Who was this man?

"It is my job to protect you," Cosmos stated and Star blinked, shooting a glance at her companion actually exercising empathy. Normally she would tell a king like him to stuff it but perhaps it was something she saw in him that made her more gentle? "To protect this world," Cosmos added with a charming smile. She meant it as disarming, to get her way but she saw her words were actually wounding him some how. He looked broken and absolutely devastated by her words. She glanced around the room and saw similar expressions on his Senshi. What had she done wrong?

"Ok. Great. Off you go!" Senshi Andri said rushing towards Cosmos and motioning towards the exit. Cosmos looked at her surprised yet easily sidestepped her.

"King Endymion," she tried again as she moved towards him.

"Stand down."

Andri's voice was loud and stronger than Cosmos had ever heard. Though she had only encountered the Senshi a handful of times she had never commanded them. Cosmos took a step back, her head falling as she and Star immediately turned to the door.

"Forgive me," Cosmos breathed, unsure what protocol she had just breached so severely. Star threaded her arm through hers and Cosmos clung to her as they left the room. The doors closed behind them and no one moved or said anything for a long and torturous minute.

Venus moved suddenly and Andri watched as she rushed to her King. A cry left his lips as his legs finally failed him. Andri took a step back in alarm, Venus wrapping around her King tightly as he began to weep.

Andri didn't have much experience with men. There were no male senshi's and often the only time she ever saw them was when she was visiting a planet. Still then the first she had seen she was well into her twenties. Basic anatomy worked the same. Men laughed, bled, cried… But she had never seen them happen.

His cries were savage and soul ripping that Andri felt it impact her chest. Her own eyes filled with tears for him. Even if Senshi Cosmos wasn't the reincarnation of Senshi Moon, how agonizing was it to open old wounds and to have this dangle in front of him and to have a hope. She covered her mouth in horror.

Venus grabbed onto his shoulder, letting his head fall to her own shoulder as his body visibly shook with sobs.

"Endy," Venus wept, tears streaming down her face as she tried her best to hold onto them.

"What did I do so wrong to lose her so often Minet?" He wept into her ear, his chest burning with pain and Mars was around his side, wrapping her arms around him. "Am I such a failure to still want her and need her so desperately?" He cried and Venus shook her head, her eyes flicking to her warriors but they were the same mess as she. Their eyes blurry and faces splotched red as their King's emotion ripped through them. Venus let Mars pull him to her and she looked at her beloved King with utter defeat. What had they done so wrong to lose her?

"No, my King. You deserve her forever," Venus promised, placing a hand on the side of his head and gently kissing the black locks on his forehead. Her eyes closed in misery, tears slipping out.

"We need to go with her," Mercury said above them and Venus blinked up at her. "Even if she isn't her she looks like her and Diamonde will," Mercury trailed off and the urgency hit Venus like a freight train.

"Send me," Venus begged, gripping his shoulder. "Doppelganger or not I need to protect her," she pleaded and Endymion grabbed onto her hand, squeezing her fingers tightly.

"I will go too. You two stay here to prepare if we fail," Jupiter said at Mercury's side and the blue haired genius nodded, her gaze never leaving her broken King. She slowly knelt before him, gently taking Venus' place.

"We are with you King. Forever and always," Mercury gently breathed, putting a hand on his head as he leaned helplessly broken into Mars arms.

Senshi Andri stared at the scene in awe. She knew a lot of things. She knew about loyalty but this was pure and unadulterated devotion. This is what a real family looked like. She let out a breath as if it would help her compute all of this. A hand yanked at her arm and she stumbled after Venus as she pulled her from the room.

"Stop them," she ordered and Senshi Andri nodded, sending a mental probe to the two powerful Senshi.

"They are at the transport," she reported and Venus released her. Jupiter took off at a run, Venus on her heels and Andri watched them vanish down the gilded halls.

"Am I awful that I want it to be her so bad?" Jupiter questioned as they ran and Venus shook her head.

"Quite human of you," she responded easily.

When they rounded the last corner to the transport room Venus slid to a stop on her orange heeled shoes. Cosmos and Star stood before her, waiting patiently, their contrasting capes of white and black cocooning them in the low light of the hallway as the sun slowly set.

"We shall accompany you," Venus announced and Star tilted her head curiously at her. "We know Nemesis. I know what they are after," she stated and Cosmos glanced at Star than back to the stunning blonde before her.

"What are they after?" Cosmos questioned and Venus visibly gulped.

"Our queen," Jupiter filled in and Venus glanced away from them.

Cosmos and Star just stared at them, their expressions passive. They were both well aware they did not have a Queen.

"Senshi Moon," Venus spat. "She should be our Queen but she isn't because she is dead," Venus rattled off and Cosmos frowned a bit sadly at her.

"I'm confused," Cosmos stated and Venus blinked at the abrupt comment.

"What are you confused about?" Star questioned patiently and Cosmos tilted her head curiously at Venus.

"Why would Senshi Moon be the Queen of this world? Should she not be its protector?"

"Uh, she was both," Jupiter slowly explained. "She fell in love with our King and he was going to marry her when our kingdom was established."

"Oh."

The word was curious and Venus could tell Jupiter's answer wasn't enough to satisfy it.

"That is why he is broken," Cosmos put together than she turned to her companion. "Senshi are allowed to marry?"

"Depends on the Senshi," Star smiled. "It is not forbidden but it is hard to find someone who allows us to keep our calling first over them."

"Sounds complicated and unnecessary," Cosmos commented, twisting her lips thoughtfully and Star shook her head with a grin.

"One day you will listen to me that there is more than the job," Star teased and Comos huffed, blowing a raspberry at her.

Venus and Jupiter looked at her with complete shock.

"Back to the job," Cosmos mused with a grin. "Why is Nemesis after Senshi Moon?"

"The stupid Prince of Nemesis is obsessed with her. The last two times he has attacked us was because he wanted her," Venus bit out and Cosmos threaded her fingers together before her.

"That makes sense. Love is often a cause for wars," Star added and Venus' gaze snapped up.

"It is not love. I know love. I am the goddess of Love," Venus stated and Cosmos raised an eyebrow at her.

"I have so many questions for you then," Cosmos interjected and a laugh escaped Jupiter's lips almost against her will. "Seriously. Love makes no logical sense," Cosmos continued and Jupiter looked at Venus with alarm, a smirk on her lips at the seriousness Cosmos was displaying.

"It makes perfect sense," Venus defended and Cosmos narrowed her eyes curiously at her. "I would love to teach you all about it but at the moment you are walking into a lions' den and it would please me more to keep you alive," Venus rattled once more and Cosmos let out a breath.

"You too," she mused glancing at Star and the Senshi smiled a bit at her.

"Me too what?" Venus demanded.

"You care if I live or die," she replied and Venus jaw dropped open at that one.

"How the hell would I not care?"

"I'm a stranger. Competition even within the GCS. You are incredibly powerful," Cosmos observed and for a moment Venus felt like she was in the twilight zone. One minute she was having an emotional breakdown with her King, and the next she was having a banter exchange with a look alike beloved cousin who was starting to drive her insane.

"I could give a crap about my power and I certainly don't care at all for the GCS so when you report back to them please tell them I'm a four or I'll have to tell them to piss off myself," Venus growled and Jupiter let out a breath.

"Oh, I like you," Star said with a bright grin and Venus rolled her eyes.

"As much fun as this is not," Venus snapped, her eyes zeroing in on the powerful duo before them. "Shall we go before they blow up my planet?"

"As much fun as that would be," Cosmos smiled stepping towards her. "I could not break your King's heart over your loss. It cannot take anymore," she said kindly as she touched Venus' shoulder. Venus melted into the touch, her eyes softening as she felt the woman before hers warmth.

"I need to help you," Venus breathed and Cosmos froze a bit at the brokenness in her voice. "I look like her. You can use me as a decoy," she added, her mind formulating a plan and Senshi Star blinked.

"You look like who?"

"Senshi Moon. We were cousins. Almost identical," she admitted and Cosmos pulled her hand away. "If we use me as bait as you attack from afar he will not be able to tell," she proposed.

"You are identical?" Cosmos questioned and Venus nodded.

"Close as cousins could be I imagine," Venus admitted.

"We have never seen Senshi Moon," Senshi Star breathed and Venus blinked, Jupiter stepping closer. "News of her and Galaxia's final battle with Chaos reached our ears but never our eyes."

"That explains a lot," Jupiter mused.

"Thank you for your offer," Cosmos smiled, her eyes meeting Venus and Venus suddenly wished she had spent more time looking in her beloved cousin's eyes or in Usagi's bright eyes full of innocence. She missed them. "But the answer is no. I think I can pass for Senshi Moon," Cosmos smiled and Star looked at the two women with amusement.

"What?" Jupiter stuttered out.

"We have seven identical genetic markers," Cosmos smiled. "We are the same height and only our coloring is different. Surely that is what you noticed earlier or was it attraction?" Cosmos questioned and Jupiter stared at her for a moment a bit dumbfounded.

"Attraction. Totally," Venus commented and Cosmos smiled brightly at her, a laugh leaving her lips and Venus and Jupiter nearly collapsed at the sound.

"Take care of your King," she ordered gently and Venus shook her head.

"What if you," she stated, her voice cracking and Cosmos grabbed onto her hands, Venus clutching to her fingers like a lifeline. Star observed quietly, her brow furrowing at the unusual amount of physical touch Cosmos had displayed in the last few hours alone.

"I'll have a report for you soon," she promised, her fingers releasing and Venus stumbled forward a bit before catching herself. "It was very lovely to meet you," she smiled with a bow.

"As soon as the danger is gone I'm sure meeting you will be the highlight of my life," Venus breathed and Cosmos shook her head once at her. The two powerful senshi walked into the transport room as Juptier and Venus' gaze followed them.

"That I know is not true," Cosmos said over her shoulder.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

 _Nemesis_

* * *

"Calm down brother."

His brother's voice was angry and he didn't care one bit. His heart seemed to be hammering in his chest as excitement jolted through him like electricity. His ice blue eyes watched as a servant opened the grand doors at the end of their massive dark throne room. It's ceilings were over a hundred feet high, it's width about fifty as dark marble lay beneath his feet in intricate designs that made him feel as royal as he was. He stepped forward once with eagerness than tried to gain control. She always took his self-control and his frame twitched with excitement as the vision in white slowly traveled towards him. He heard her shoes before anything else. She walked with the confidence he remembered about the famed Princess of the Moon and he licked his lips a bit. Serenity had been his every dream and this time he would make her his forever. Her long walk to him didn't seem to bother her a bit and he took the time to admire her. She was dressed like one of her old warriors. He had been told in this new life of hers she was a warrior now… He tilted his head to the side, admiring the short skirt in the front yet in the back it went down to her ankles, ruffling along the sides exposing her perfect legs and heels before him. He imagined those heels in his bed and it made his mouth water.

"Serenity, my darling," he greeted, his voice charming and smooth and Senshi Cosmos came to a stop fifteen feet in front of him. She smiled, her pink lips parting a bit and his heart hammered more as her bright blue eyes held his.

"Time has certainly changed you," Sapphire bit out beside his bother, his disdain for the woman before them obvious.

"Has it?" She questioned, lifting an eyebrow and Diamonde's eyes widened a bit.

"Yes. Even your voice," he said stepping forward and he took her in fully. A cape was draped over her shoulders and in the folds of her skirt against her exposed long legs was a long silver sword, it's gilded hilt strapped to her hip. "Do you remember me my love?" He questioned and Cosmos shrugged a shoulder, pressing her lips together as she shook her head once. "How unfortunate," he growled.

"Is it? Heard you were kind of a tool last time," she said with a breath and Sapphire's eyes widened.

"True love looks different to different people my pet," he slinked out as he stepped closer to her. She held her stance, her eyes focused on him with amusement.

"Your message made it seem you were making a wise choice this time. I knew Endymion could never please you the way I could," he said, gently reaching out to run a finger across her shoulder and than touch her chin. She glanced at the offending appendage and he saw her eyes flash. It made his grin widen at her obvious reaction to him.

"I wouldn't know," Cosmos replied easily and she watched the pure joy spring to Diamonde's face. This man was quite a nutter, she thought with amusement.

"You mean he's dead in this life?" He asked with excitement and she shook her head.

"Oh no. He's the ruler of Earth," she smiled. "Charming guy. We just met a few hours ago," she said and confusion swept Diamonde's face.

"She isn't her," Sapphire announced and he snapped his fingers, guards suddenly appearing around the room. "She's tricked you brother. On her sleeve look: the order of the Galactic Council of Senshi," Sapphire spit out and Diamonde's eyes flicked to her sleeve where the crest indeed was imbedded in the fabric.

"They look identical," he said, reaching out and grabbing onto her face roughly, His hand pinching her cheek and jaw. "She radiates the same power." He announced and Cosmos lifted a brow at him.

"The same power?"  
"You can't fake crystal signatures my love," he growled pushing at her and she blinked leaning back to accept the force yet her feet never leaving their position. Her eyes turned back to him and he saw amusement jump into them and all at once his posture changed to pure anger. "Serenity or not, that body and crystal belong to me and this time I'll make sure it's my and my name alone you scream for all eternity," he claimed, his charming voice quite sickening to her ears.

"What if I say no?" She questioned, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"You would dare tell me no?"

"Yes. Quite easily. It goes like this," she said and cleared her throat. Her eyes caught his and she annunciated the word with her pink lips. "No."  
"How cute it is to think you have a choice," he growled, running his hand down her side and she cast a glance at the offending appendage as he ran it under the curve of her breast, his other hand grabbing roughly to the side of her neck. "Wiseman has given me the power to find you any where in time. I will make it my mission to destroy you each time before he can get to you and if I can't I'll travel further and destroy your future family that all will know the mistake you made in choosing Endymion over me," he growled angrily.

"Is that your final plan?" She asked and he openly smirked at her with a wide nod. "OK then," she said, relaxing her shoulders a bit and his smirk widened. "Come and take it," Cosmos breathed, her lips curving in a smirk and his eyes flashed white with anger. Sapphire's eyes widened in horror. The woman before him was starting to glow as she eyed her brother as prey. He started barking out orders to the guards around them as he saw his brother prepare to use his third eye yet she was faster than he could have ever imagined.  
Diamonde's hands shot out, gripping onto her painfully as his hands dared to explore her curves. In one smooth move her sword left her side, his slashing upward across his chest and he stumbled back in surprise. He coughed, his hand going to his chest over his white embroidered coat. She had cut straight through it. He lifted his hand back up and blinked at the red liquid there. His eyes flicked to hers and she smiled at him.

"You dare attack your Prince?"

"Oh, if you didn't like that, you are going to hate this," she said with a sigh and took a step forward, her arm flicking out as her sword swished forward and sliced his head clean off his neck. Her eyes flicked to the man dressed in blue before her and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you wish to turn from your ways and use your planet for good?" She questioned and he spit at her. "Didn't think so but at least I asked," she said and he drew his dagger.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Earth_

* * *

Three days.

Three long painful days with no word or progress. Nemesis still floated ominously above them, it's course not altered and they were prepared for war. His eyes were the color of the oceans of his world. They were deep, swirling and usually guarded. They studied the maps before him with purpose and that of a trained warrior. Once upon a time over two thousand years ago, he had been one.

"I'm freaking out sire."

Endymion lifted his head and spied the tall brunette before him, her long chestnut curls were down to the middle of her back, her ponytail full and annoying anytime he walked near her and she accidentally hit him with it.

"What if I let her fall to a doomed world again when I could have stopped her?" Jupiter finished and Endymion curled his fingers into a fist, his gaze not leaving his old friend.

"As I've said multiple times over the last few days," a male voice interjected and Endymion's gaze slowly turned to his left, bright blue eyes watching them. "She could have killed you with a snap of her fingers. You let her do nothing," Artemis reminded and Jupiter sucked in a steadying breath.

Senshi Andri had spent her time updating all of their galactic systems and technology. They could now contact the GCS with a snap of their fingers and no one in the palace was happy about that. All of the new gadgets had given Mercury a reprieve for a few days until they finally forced her to sleep.

"The Sun Warriors are ready as am I," Mars said as she walked towards her King. His heart warmed at the mention of his wife's beloved people. They had returned after the thaw, their genocide at the hand of Beryl erased and the people Serenity had fought so hard for were thriving once more on his land. "Shall we go down together my friend?" She half grinned at him and Endymion straightened as he turned to her.

"I could think of no better way sister," he breathed and she blushed lovingly at him, her hand reaching out and grasping his own.

"Not today," a voice said suddenly into the room and the two turned to see Mercury storming in, Senshi Andri on her heels as Mercury approached the compu console. "Seismic waves are coming off of Nemesis," she announced as she pulled up a view of the planet before them. "They are building and will crash into our atmosphere within a few hours. The smaller ones will feel like wind then it will feel like a tsunami," she spat, her eyes intense on the floating diagram before her.

"Is it there attack?" Mars questioned when the planet spiked a bright yellow color at his core.

"No," Mercury breathed, her eyes glued to the yellow as it slowly ate at the black of the planet. "It's exploding from within," she finished.

"That idiot!" Endymion snapped, slamming his hand on the table and the view of Nemesis shook. "I didn't think she was serious about blowing up a planet. Shouldn't she know not to do it so close to our atmosphere?" He yelled and turned angry eyes on Senshi Andri. The Senshi held her hands up in defeat.

"She technically is only twenty-five, quantum physics and space mechanics might be out of her range," she argued and Endymion's eyes narrowed angrily at her. He could not wait to ship that Senshi off of his world.

"Why are the ripples moving faster?" Jupiter questioned and Mercury titled her head to the side, watching the ripples bouncing off the churning planet before her.

"We should take cover," Mercury hissed and Endymion grabbed onto her arm, yanking them both to the ground in a crouch as the others did as well. A cheerful ding suddenly sounded in the room and all eyes turned to Senshi Andri. Her eyes widened and she quickly touched her ear, noise filling it.

"Disgusting Prince Destroyed," she relayed. "Planet imploding. Prepare for forcefield," she repeated than blinked. "Forcefield?"

Mercury pushed up, her gaze studying Nemesis once more.

"Ami!" Endymion snapped and she shook her head.

"The ripples aren't the implosion, they are catching the aftershocks," Mercury hissed in a bit of awe. "How is she able to project a forcefield to protect an entire planet?" She questioned than her eyes widened in horror. She dropped immediately to her knees and came face to face with deep blue eyes that knew exactly what she was thinking. "She has your powers of protection and is amplifying them through her crystal just like Serenity did when the Sun imploded two thousand years ago," she snapped and he pressed his lips together.

"At least she didn't shoot a comet through me this time to use them," he muttered and Mercury reached forward wrapping an arm around his shoulders to protect him if any aftershock got through.

For a moment they heard a loud rumble, the chandeliers shook, the crystals clanking and chairs wobbled a bit across the floor. Than nothing.

A happy chirp filled the air once more and all eyes slowly turned to Senshi Andri.

"Earth safe. Star and Cosmos out," Andri slowly heard and her eyes flicked upward to the four women, two Mau and King who were staring at her. "They are returning to headquarters to receive their next mission," she breathed as she slowly stood.

"Well, stop them," Jupiter snapped as she pushed herself to her feet.

"What exactly would you like me to tell them?" Andri questioned, her eyes hardening for the first time she had been on that planet. "Cosmos, Earth believes you are their long lost Princess. Come down here and live even though you have no memoires what so ever of them," she snapped sarcastically and she planted her feet. She knew they were going to attack her and at this point she kind of didn't care about protocol anymore. Jupiter and Venus moved forward and Andri narrowed her eyes and waited.

"She's right."

Endymion let out a breath, turning away from Andri all together as Lunar's voice rang out through their communications room. Venus faltered in her step and Jupiter let out a sigh. Slowly they all turned eyes on Lunar, their mentor and friend.

"You all know she is right," Artemis confirmed gently and Mercury pressed her lips together painfully, an argument jumping to her lips but never making it out.

"It is her crystal but is it not her," Lunar confirmed sadly, stepping to her King as she gently touched his arm, the side of her head pressing against his shoulder in an attempt at comfort. "The cauldron must have reborn her crystal. It was too powerful and too needed to be left dormant," Lunar breathed sadly, her eyes trained on the faraway look in her King's eyes, his acceptance of her words long sense displayed on his face these last few days.

"A star seed is not attached to a crystal. While it follows a bloodline if the host dies it can be transferred. To lose a power like the Imperium Crystal would be catastrophic to our universe," Artemis said with a sigh, hating the words as they came out but they rung with truth loud and clear.

"The Imperium Crystal?" Senshi Andri questioned walking forward. "Is that what you called the Infinity Crystal?"

"Yes. It was in our Moon's Monarchy, passed from daughter to daughter," Venus responded and Andri looked upon the people before them and could see the defeat settle upon them. Their planet had been saved yet instead of rejoicing they were mourning what hope had furled against their wishes.

"May I have a copy of Senshi Moon's history?" Senshi Andri questioned and Lunar raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why?"

"It is well known that Cosmos is a blank slate. She awakens to diaries she and Star have compiled on her over the last seven hundred years. Senshi Moon's history deserves to be in her chronicles. She should know where her crystal came from," Senshi Andri argued passionately and Endymion shook his head once.

"We are the past Senshi Andri. Let us leave it there," he breathed and she shook her head.

"But King Endymion," she rebutted but he held up a hand.

"Words cannot express my gratitude for your help in this matter. Please convey our deepest thanks to the GCS, Senshi Star and Senshi Cosmos," he breathed and Senshi Andri was speechless. She watched in silence as the four Senshi turned, bowing with their arms across their chest than followed by a bow and curtsey from their two Mau advisors.

"It has been my great honor," Senshi Andri breathed as she bowed, mimicking what the Senshi had just done to her. "Your majesty," she breathed in farewell and Endymion nodded once to her.

"It was a lot of fun breaking all of your protocol," Mars smiled motioning towards the door as she walked there with her.

"If she is who I think she is, I imagine she learned all her protocol breaking ways from you," Senshi Andri breathed as they walked out of the room. Mars smiled, her lips quirking up a bit.

"I learned it from someone a long time ago who constantly pushed my buttons," she admitted and Andri cast her a look. "Forgive me for not being contrite if what you say is true. Instead it gives me great pride," Mars admitted and Andri nodded.

"As you should be. You," Andri paused, her eyes lifting to meet Mars deep purple. "You all should be very very proud," she breathed and Mars pressed her lips together in a small smile. "Would it help if I sent Cosmos statistics? How many lives and worlds she has saved?" Andri pressed and Mars shook her head.

"It would not lesson the pain," she admitted honestly and Andri nodded. "Forgive us for being so selfish. She was never a Senshi to us," she said and let out a breath, her gaze falling a bit to the side as the memory of Usagi's face bounced through her mind. "She was our beloved friend."

"How blessed she was," Andri breathed and she turned, heading towards her transport. Mars stayed behind. Was the short few years they had together blessing enough for their Princess? Mars wondered. It was definitely not enough for her.

.

.

.

* * *

The palace was bigger than he needed. It was a mix of Earth resources and architecture with the Moon's subtle influence. That had been his one request. Each room had massive windows that let the moonshine in, the ceilings where all white marble that resembled the unique mineral makeup of the moon. Some days he cursed that he added it. It would trigger old memories but he was a better man for having them and for having her. The castle itself could have been a forth of its size though. He had always told them that but Lunar and Artemis had been determined to give him the throne he deserved. He huffed, gulping some of the liquid in his glass.

Deserved was a unique word. Did he deserve a throne when a woman who was scorned by him single-handedly destroyed the entire galaxy because she couldn't have him? His eyes shut closed at the thought, the liquid burning down his throat. He never thought happily when he was drunk.

"It should always have been you here and not me," he muttered, his voice horse as his eyes opened to see the photo book in his lap once more. It was old and worn. One of the few possessions he still had from his second life. It held all of his meager Earth accomplishments. School grades, scholarships, a photo of Motoki – all just in case he forgot again one day. He wanted to always know who he was. Yet, it wasn't the academic achievements that defined him but rather the last ten pages of the book. Those were filled with photos of his Usako. The bumbling, clumsy, stunning super heroine that stole his heart from the moment he met her.

"You were always the better monarch," he breathed, remembering his beloved Serenity and his thumb ghosted down a photo of the schoolgirl before him, her arms wrapped happily around his younger self as he held her. "And your Usagi heart was bigger than the universe itself," he muttered, his eyes studying every inch of her face that the old photo would allow.

A gust of wind suddenly hit his desk and he blinked as a few papers flew. His eyes traveled up and widened as a person appeared a few feet before him.

"Wow. That was impressive."

Cosmos patted her torso than pushed on a smile as she searched the room.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't realize your night cycle had begun," she said, her voice lowering as Endymion stared at her a bit frozen.

"Cosmos?" He questioned and she gave him her undivided attention. She wasn't as polished as she normally was. Her uniform was a smidge dirty and there was a bandage on her upper left arm that a bit of blood had soaked through. Her cape was gone completely and her hair had been knotted into a messy bun at the back of her neck, one odango a bit lopsided. "How did you get in here?"

"Your power is still flowing through me. You are a really impressive Level Six," she smirked looking at her gloveless fingers, his power still running a bit through her. She lost majority of it on Nemesis and her little teleportation experiment probably took the rest of it. She would have to use a trasnsport to get back to her ship. She smirked imaging Senshi Star's annoyed face.

"Did you teleport onto my planet? I can't do that," he snapped and she pointed to herself with an innocent smile.

"Level Nine. You also can't project a giant forcefield to protect two worlds," she added and his eyes narrowed a bit at her. "Together our powers can do some amazing things," she smiled with excitement and he blinked hard.

"Are you really here or am I hallucinating?" He questioned, his eyes glancing around him than back at her.

"Do you hallucinate often?" She questioned curiously and he blinked, rubbing at his eyes before opening them once more to see her still standing there.

"Lately," he muttered and pushed himself from his chair. His legs were a bit wobbly and he suddenly felt her arm wrap around him and keep him steady, their eyes meeting as their noses almost touched. "You smell good."

"Always good to hear," she grinned, making sure he was secure on his feet. "I was going to shower that degenerate off of me but I got distracted writing a report for you. Then for some reason I felt the need I had to tell all of you in person," her words cut off as his hand gently grabbed onto her chin, his thumb and pointer squishing her lips together a bit and her bright blue eyes looked at him with utter amusement.

"You let him touch you?" He demanded and she delicately removed his hand from her face.

"I was the last thing he will ever attempt to touch," she snarked and he couldn't stop the giant grin that came to his face. "I haven't met many insane people but he really landed on the top of my list," she mused and he furrowed his brow at her. "Is that her?" She asked and he stared at her for another minute trying to figure out what she had just said. His brain was starting to hurt. "Your Serenity?" She asked trying to get his attention once more and his gaze flew to his desk and the open book. He moved in one motion and closed it. "She is beautiful," she said gently and he shrugged a shoulder.

"She looks like you," he answered flippantly and she grinned a bit at him.

"Are you trying to say I am not beautiful?" She asked and he slowly turned his head to her, a smile finally finding its way to his face.

"Are you fishing for a compliment from me?"

"Would I have to fish far?" She questioned back and he felt his cheeks pink a bit at her flirting. "Your heart rate is speeding up. Do I make you nervous or is that a symptom of intoxication?"

"Intoxication," he answered simply and she grinned charmingly at him.

"Why do you Earthlings keep lying to me?"

"What did you want to tell me that couldn't wait?" He questioned and she took a step forward, moving him gently to lean against his desk, her hand on his arm as her other released him making sure he was stable.

"Should I go get your warriors?" She questioned motioning with her head to the door and he let out a laugh.

"It's the middle of the night, let them be," he huffed and she nodded once.

"Nemesis was possibly the most confusing planet I had ever been on," she began and he suddenly realized he might not remember any of this in the morning. Oh well. Her voice was pretty. "I have a database that extensively documents everything I come in contact with because I can't remember things," she added and sucked in a breath to move to her next point.

"I understand that," he mused crossing his arms on his chest and her breath left her.

"Excuse me?" She questioned and he nodded.

"It's weird that we live in a world where we can just keep being reborn," he muttered annoyed and she tilted her head curiously at him. "After my first time back each time I was killed during battle I would lose my entire memory and have to start from scratch," he mused and she understood the lost look that flashed a bit across his face. "First time I was just about six and I had died in a car accident. Really messed up my entire life after that not knowing anything," he said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. She stepped closer and he sucked in a breath, his eyes meeting hers.

"Really? I don't think I can explain to you how much that means that someone kind of understands what it feels like to wake up and have all of these people expect so much of you and to know all of these centuries of information," she growled and he reached up, his hand cupping her cheek and her blue eyes looked at him a bit startled.

"You really have no concept of personal space," he breathed quietly and she furrowed her brows at him.

"It feels like you don't really mind," she responded and he grinned at her with a shake of his head.

"Not in the least," he said easily.

"Thank you for sharing that with me," she said quietly and he nodded, his thumb gently stroking her cheek, his skin so painfully smooth under his touch that each nerve in his body was jumping to want to yank her into his arms.

"It's nice to be understood," he responded and her hand gently covered his over her cheek. She held it there a moment then slowly pulled it away from her. "I really want a blow by blow of how you killed that bastard," he said suddenly and her eyes lit up a bit. She held onto his hand, tucking it into her arm as she led him to two chairs further into his personal library. She gently sat him down and sat across from him, ready to detail everything.

"Right so for some reason I couldn't age Nemesis. It's because it has been abusing time travel for who knows how long. Apparently, some weirdo named Wiseman was running in its core. His cape was very flammable," she added and Endymion grinned wide. "Diamonde realized pretty quickly I wasn't who he was searching for. He kept cursing at me I wasn't Serenity but that he wanted my power," she huffed at this point and he kind of adored her childlike glee at retelling this story. "Are you falling asleep?" She questioned and his eyes snapped open and he shook his head. "Should I come back?"

"No. Don't leave," he said quickly, his hand reaching out and grabbing onto her arm. She put her hand over his and smiled at him.

"Short version: he said I would be his and nothing could ever have me so I cut his head off," she said simply and Endymion brought her hand to his lips and kissed it quickly with joy.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me that you did that," he breathed against her skin.

"Serenity would have handled it nicer?" She questioned and he shook his head, holding her hand within both of his and looking down at the delicate skin there. Her fingers were long and grown, a few rings on her fingers and he smiled at them.

"Serenity blew him up. Usagi was the nice one and just tried to get away from him," he said with a shrug and she nodded.

"Who is Usagi?"

"Serenity's second incarnation," he replied. "Younger, kinder and a big goof," he smiled, his thumb stroking her hand lovingly.

"She was Senshi Moon?" Cosmos asked gently and he was broken out of his memories at the name. She bit her lip as he gently released her hand and straightened back into his chair.

"Once upon a time," he added and she nodded.

"Senshi Star found the planets time machine device. We dismantled and destroyed it along with any documents pertaining to it," she added and he nodded.

"Would have liked to use that," he mused and she smiled sweetly at him.

"You and so many others. That's why it needed to be destroyed. While we may not like our past, we have to use it and keep moving forward," she smiled and he smiled a bit at her.

"You are very wise Cosmos," he added and she shrugged a shoulder.

"I should be. I'm really old," she snarked.

"Thank you for saving my world," he said, his voice dripping with sincerity and she bowed her head, her eyes closing as she let that compliment affect her heart.

"It was my great pleasure," she responded faithfully and he nodded. "Anytime you need me," she smiled looking up at him and he let out a laugh.

"I'll try not to need you to blow up planets," he sighed and pressed his lips together. "Are you ok?" He questioned motioning to her arm and she glanced at the bandage.

"Yes, I'll live," she smiled and he grinned. "You know," she began and he caught a glint in her eye that reminded him of his Usako when she was about to ask him for money for sweets. "If you ever wanted to breed, I think a child between you and I could be quite astounding," she smiled, yet the innocence was lost on him. He stood.

"And we're done," he said turning away from her and she jumped up after him.

"The GCS would be quite excited. They are always trying to see what will happen to my crystal," she said following closely behind him. He turned, her frame plowing into him and he caught her.

"My daughter is mine and mine alone. The GCS can never have her," he snapped, his eyes penetrating hers and she smiled.

"What if it's a boy?"

"Girls are better," he said as he released her and moved towards the door. She glanced at him than past him at the shelves that lined the walls from floor to ceiling. She stepped towards one, her hand reaching out and touching the bound books that filled each shelf. Her brow furrowed in curiosity as she pulled at one, it gently coming from its spot.

"What are these?" She questioned and he turned back to her. He glanced at the book cover.

"Othello. It's a miserable play. Don't read it," he cautioned and she looked at him surprised.

"Read it?" She asked, pulling the book out and flipping back its cover. "Oh my goodness. It's words," she said flipping through the pages. He walked back up to her.

"It's a book. Everything is digital now but I prefer books," he said gently and her eyes looked at him in awe.

"It's heavy," she breathed and he smiled taking the one she held and placing it back in its spot. She watched as he searched the spines. He smiled pulling out one of Usagi's favorites.

"How about you read something for fun and not homework on yourself?" He questioned handing it to her and she blinked, her fingers running over the gilded engraved words.

"Snow White and other Fairy Tales?" She questioned and he nodded.

"True loves' kiss is pretty powerful," he smiled and she blinked at him, looking back into the book. "It's a collection of fanciful stories. All fiction yet still magical and sometimes we need a dose of magic that doesn't destroy things," he sighed and she nodded once slowly. "Keep it," he added and she gently hugged the book to her chest.

"It mattered to me that you cared if I lived or died," she said suddenly and he looked at her a bit surprised. "No one but Star cares if I live or die because I can just keep being reborn," she breathed, her gaze on the book once more before she lifted to look back at him. "Made me want to live knowing you wanted me to live," she said quietly and he pulled her into his arm. The book squished between them and his arms wrapped around her securely. Her head fell into the crook of his neck and she let her body relax into his embrace.

"You are a gift Cosmos," he whispered. "Something I hadn't seen in over a thousand years and I'll always want to protect you."

His voice was a bit choked and it endeared him more to her. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath of him as he held her tightly against him. Star hugged her often but this was different. It felt warm, complete and safe. She nuzzled her head a bit into his and he let her.

"Please keep trying to stay alive for me," he whispered into her ear and she nodded quickly, agreeing to anything as long as he continued to hold her. Gently he pulled away and she openly frowned, it vanishing as their eyes came in contact again. "Promise?"

"Promise," she agreed and he leaned forward, gently kissing her forehead and she felt a shot travel through her. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"Have you sucked all of my powers out of me with all this contact?" He questioned and she shook her head.

"That isn't how it really works. I mean, yes, I have your powers now, thanks by the way," she said with a wink than she smiled, gently patting his shoulder. "No side effects to you, only me," she promised and he nodded. "They will fade over time. I can't ever keep them permanently," she added.

"Well, come back anytime for a refresh," he smiled, his arms crossing across his chest to keep them from wanting to reach out and grab her again.

"Well, if you keep hugging like that," she teased and she took a small step back. "It was a great honor to meet you King Endymion," she said, her frame dropping into a perfect curtsey and it made his heart pang. He bowed his head to her.

"The pleasure was all mine Senshi Cosmos," he breathed and she winked openly at him. A gush of wind suddenly hit him in the face and she was gone. For a moment he did nothing then he let out a breath.

"Oh that really is annoying when I do that," he muttered, his frame leaning back into the bookshelf as the countless times his Senshi fussed him for doing the same to them over the years.

.

.

.

* * *

Her nails tapped along the marble table, her deep blue eyes narrowed as she studied the man sitting calmly before her.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"It was three in the morning," Endymion hissed and she snatched her hand from the surface.

"Don't make me hit you! I am a light sleeper and could have been there in a in instant!" Venus growled, leaning hard into the back of her chair and Endymion smirked a bit at her.

"Why don't you have a hangover? You drank more than whole bottle of whiskey," Mars said with a bit of wonder and his deep ocean eyes slid to catch the eyes of the General of his armies. "Your magic healing powers thing is a crutch," she snapped at him and he looked back at Venus who was still fuming in her chair.

"Don't be a hater," he sighed at Mars and the raven-haired beauty flat out smirked.

"You gave her a book on fairy tales?" Lunar said with amusement as she and her husband stood near him, his arm wrapped securely around his bride of over forty years.

"I was drunk. Pretty proud I didn't make out with her," Endymion rationalized and Jupiter snickered from her side of the table.

"Happy she destroyed their time travel ability," Artemis breathed and Endymion nodded.

"Really happy she chopped Diamonde's head off," Mercury smirked and the room fell into silence once more.

"Do you all want to talk about it?" Lunar asked gently, her eyes lovingly roving over each of her Senshi and than her King.

"Do we have to tell the Outers?" Jupiter asked quietly and Venus shrugged helplessly.

"How do we live knowing she is out there but doesn't know us?" Mercury questioned quietly and Endymion leaned forward, his hand gently covering her own and she gripped onto his fingers, her tortured gaze turning to her beloved leader. "Not that I don't love you," she argued, her voice choking as emotions slammed into her hard. He nodded in understanding. "I want my Princess," Mercury broke, the tears coming and he moved, quickly pulling her into his arms. She stood messily, grabbing onto him tightly.

"Always her first," he breathed and she nodded into his shoulder messily.

"She didn't seem unhappy," Venus breathed and Lunar looked at her charges with sadness. "I kind of hate how the entire galaxy needs her," Venus muttered, her voice breaking a bit. "Can't we be selfish?"

Mars reached over, grabbing onto Venus hand and they gripped onto each other, Venus grabbing her arm and pulling her to her as they leaned into each other supportively.

"You did the right thing," Artemis cooed at them and Venus nodded, leaning her head against Mars and Mars looked at her kindly.

"The right thing sucks," Venus choked out and Mars laughed with a messy nod, tears filling her bright violet eyes.

"We could take the memories from you," Lunar offered and she grinned as four middle fingers shot out at her.

"Not ok to do," Artemis snapped and his Senshi pulled their fingers back.

"If Endy can keep them, I can keep them," Mercury breathed and he nodded gently pushing her hair away from her splotchy face.

"We are in this together, forever," he promised and she nodded messily.

"I'm so proud of her," Mercury sniffed and he nodded.

"I'm so proud of her," Endymion breathed and the four warriors and two Mau looked at their leader and knew their pain could never surpass the pain he lived in each day. To have a true soul mate like he had with her and to lose her so devastatingly. To live her legacy forever without her was a very acute torture. Venus looked at him sadly, seeing a small glow about him, knowing that Cosmos had reawakened his heart again to hope. He stuffed it down deep but once hope was born, you couldn't kill it easily. "As I am so proud of all of you," he cooed, gently pulling Mercury back into his arms as he looked at his beloved sisters. "Please don't ever leave me," he begged and Venus, Jupiter and Mars scrambled from their seats. They were around him in moments, clutching to him and he closed his eyes, letting out a deep settling breath.

"And we are so proud of you," Artemis breathed, he and his wife bowing their heads to their King and Endymion nodded gently.

"We will be ok," he soothed gently to the women wrapped around him. "We will all be ok."

.

.

.

* * *

Lunar sat silently before the new-fangled console Senshi Andri had left behind. Her fingers ghosted across the buttons, she and Mercury having memorized their functions months ago.

"Are you sure you should do this?"

Her beloved questioned behind her and she sucked in a deep breath, her tiers lifting in a smile that his voice still sent shivers down her spine. She loved Mamoru-san. She loved him as her King.

"Yes. Very sure," she breathed beginning to type into the controls.

"While I'm not against going against his wishes, what do you think sending this info will do?" Artemis questioned, his fingers sliding across her shoulder and she leaned into the touch subconsciously.

"Maybe one day it will cause a spark," Luna breathed and glanced up at her beloved. "A spark that might ignite a fire that should have never stopped burning."

He nodded at her sentimentality. He wasn't going to stop her, especially not after that excuse.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you are all enjoying it so far! It's a bit different for me but I'm having fun writing it.

Thank you so much for your reviews and kind comments. They are very much appreciated. 3

It is also becoming longer than I thought but I guess that might be a win all around. We shall see.

Enjoy!

~Marronett

* * *

~ Eighteen Months Later ~

She pushed back, the sound of clashing metal ringing in her ears as her sword blocked the one coming from above.

"So, how did your date go?" She questioned casually, her arm swinging her sword at her opponents' torso. Jupiter jumped back gracefully, swinging her sword back around to clash against Mars as they stepped into each others space.

"Awful, thanks for asking," Jupiter huffed and Mars grinned pushing at her and both women took two steps back. They both crossed their arm over their chest and bowed, signaling the end of their spar.

"You can't be like me," Mars said with a small smile and Jupiter returned the gesture.

"You mean a terrible loner who refuses to love, pinning over a long-lost husband?" Jupiter asked and Mars pressed her lips together a bit annoyed.

"I would have said it nicer than that," Mars snapped at her and Jupiter let out a breath, the sun beating down on them during this hot summer. It was the memories of the Silver Millennium Jupiter hated most. Having them had drastically altered her sisters. Yet, knowing you had the most perfect love only to have it ripped from you was quite altering. She saw it's affect everyday on their King and on her own face in the mirror.

"It's weird that the only people having sex in this castle are the two cats," Jupiter said amused as the two traveled to the armory to return their swords.

"I'm sure some servants have done it too," Venus smirked approaching them. "Date didn't go well?" She questioned and Jupiter shook her head at her leader. She was the only one among them who had even tried to start over, had even tried to open her heart.

"Can't give up yet," Jupiter said with a non-convincing sigh and Venus nodded.

"Its hard when so much is against us," Venus condoned and Mars caught her gaze. "To have these annoying memories of these amazing loves, than to remember them killing us and trying to do it again when we were just teenagers," Venus said and let out a breath. "Our lives make a very depressing novel," she muttered and Mars wrapped an arm around her shoulder with a grin.

"If that wasn't all that was stacked against us, there would still be our main reason," she said gently and the three woman shared a knowing look.

"Endymion," Venus and Jupiter said together and Mars nodded, moving from Venus to tie her hair into a ponytail and off her sweat covered neck.

"Even though he encourages us relentlessly it still feels wrong to open my heart when his will never open again," Jupiter said with an understanding smile the three all shared.

"Maybe one of us should sleep with him. At least to help relieve his tension from time to time," Venus smirked and her eyes cast at the Martian beauty.

"Don't even look at me. I'd rather do Uranus," she smirked walking back into the palace.

"I can make that happen!" Venus laughed following her.

"Girls," a male voice called and Jupiter whined.

"Seriously, I'm over a thousand years old. When will I be called awesome kick-ass woman?" Jupiter growled under her breath and Mars winked at her.

"A ship has entered our orbit," Artemis called from down the hall and immediately the three women took off.

* * *

.

.

.

"They aren't answering," Mercury breathed as she stared at the screens before her. "It's Star and Cosmos but when I hail them I get nothing," she said with a shake of her head.

"They aren't answering," Mercury breathed as she stared at the screens before her. "It's Star and Cosmos but when I hail them I get nothing," she said with a shake of her head.

"Why would they visit and not reach out?" Lunar questioned looking at the floating ship. The ship registered immediately on the GCS system as belonging to their beloved protectors. It entered their space about twenty minutes ago.

"I don't really have the patience to find out," Mercury muttered and turned to her. "Please inform the King. I'll take Venus and check it out," she said strongly and Lunar nodded. Noise was heard as the rest of the team entered and Mercury walked towards them. "Come on Venus, let's go check out a ship," she said with a smile and Venus grinned, turning on her heel and following after.

"Wait, what is going on?" Jupiter questioned.

* * *

She blinked as the image around her changed from that of the Earth transport room to a new all grey with multi lights surrounding.

"Oh my goodness," Venus huffed bending over and Mercury smirked beside her, their frames safely on the _Starship Pegasus_. "Why did we just do that? We have never tested our transport system. We could have materialized into open space for cripes sake," Venus growled looking at Mercury who was already moving into the impressive ship before her. It was all open, the viewport displaying the glowing orb of Earth before her.

"Suck it up or I'll tell everyone you get Space sickness," Mercury snickered and Venus rolled her eyes. She tapped her earring.

"Venus to Earth. Earth copy," she said clicking on the comm.

"Earth reading you loud and clear," Jupiter's voice came over the comm.

"What the hell are you doing?" Endymion's voice suddenly barked in her ear and Venus smirked.

"Boarding my first spaceship. It's pretty amazing," Venus responded as her bright blue eyes took in the surroundings. It was small. She could see a hallway off to her left that probably led to some sleeping quarters but it mostly consisted of one large room. It had a little cooking unit, a holograph table and the rest was open windows out to space with computer consoles lining underneath them on the walls.

"And empty," Mercury mused, her brow furrowing as they looked for sight of Senshi Star or Senshi Cosmos. Venus turned to see a cockpit looking area and her heart immediately plummeted into her stomach.

"Not empty," she spat, her orange-heeled ankle shoes taking off across the ship. "I need a medic stat!" She screamed, hoping the com picked it up and she slid quickly to a stop before the frame lying on the cold stainless steel floor. "Cosmos, look at me," she ordered, the pale woman before her lying in a pool of red. "Cosmos!" Venus screamed, Mercury suddenly beside her as she grabbed onto the woman checking for a pulse.

"Hey," Cosmos breathed, her eyes fluttering open as a smile came to her pale lips.

"She's bleeding out," Mercury cried, her hand quickly putting pressure on a wound in the Senshi's side. "We need to get her back to Earth," she said quickly and Venus nodded, reaching down and scooping the woman into her arms, her blood leaking all over her and having stained most of the powerful woman's white uniform.

"Venus," a voice said breathily into her ear and Venus couldn't panic.

"Don't leave me Cosmos," Venus begged, the Senshi's head limp against Venus's shoulder as they entered the transport once more. "STAR!" Venus screamed into the ship and Mercury quickly started typing on the transport controls.

"Star is gone," Cosmos rasped, her eyes closing painfully and Venus looked at her sadly. "Won at great cost. Failed in saving her," Cosmos muttered, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Shh, she died the way she would have wanted to. Fighting with you," Venus comforted and Cosmos eyes opened blurrily at her.

"What a terrible way to die," she breathed.

"Hope this doesn't kill her," Mercury whined and Venus shot her a horrified look. "What! I don't know everything about transporters!" She yelled and then they vanished.

* * *

Three frames materialized before them and he didn't wait until it depressurized for him to yank the door open.

"Endy!" Venus cried and he quickly took the frame of Cosmos out of his friend's arms. She was pale and covered in blood, her hair matted in some areas, her uniform beyond repair.

"Cosmos," he breathed and she sucked in a shallow breath, turning her dulling blue eyes to him.

"Just who I came to see," she said with a sad smile and he made it out of the transport room and into an open hall. Medics were running towards him and he bent down with her, keeping her in his arms as he tried to assess the damage.

"She has multiple broken bones and is hemorrhaging," Mercury read as she scanned a medical box over her. "Sire, stop the bleeding," she ordered and Endymion nodded. Mercury and a Medic were already trying to apply pressure to the four-inch deep wound in her abdomen. The Medic looked at the aquatic warrior with a bit of horror. "She'll be fine," Mercury snapped, her voice cracking a bit.

"I've got you, you are going to be just fine," Endymion breathed, closing his eyes and trying to concentrate on her injuries. His eyes blinked open when he felt her hand gently cup his cheek.

"So kind of you to say," she breathed and he looked at her sadly.

"What happened?"

"I sorta won. Sorta lost," she breathed flippantly and he gently caressed her face. "Knew I wouldn't make it," she smiled, her eyes glittering up at him. "The GCS would have just reset me so I wanted to go somewhere," her voice caught a bit and she coughed, a bit of blood spattering out of her lips and he quickly wiped it with his sleeve, his eyes starting to water. "Somewhere where someone wanted me to live," she finished and looked happily back up at him.

"You promised me you wouldn't die," he ground out painfully. Venus settled beside him, only able to look on the scene with horror. Only Mercury has something useful to do. The rest were just standing around. Standing around and praying.

"I don't want to forget you," she breathed out, her voice starting to crack and it was the first time he saw pain flicker across her face.

"Shh," he breathed, a tear leaking out of his eye as he gently touched her lips. "Stop talking so I can concentrate and save you," he begged and she reached out, threading her fingers through his and he squeezed.

"But I came to talk," she smiled messily at him. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to concentrate. He began to gather his power, pushing it towards her body when her next words froze him in his spot. "I'm her, aren't I?" Senshi Cosmos questioned and his broken eyes blinked open at her. "Diamonde said our crystals were the same," she confessed and his bottom lip trembled a bit even though he tried with everything in him to control it.

"Yes," he answered simply and she smiled, her eyes closing as a tear slid out.

"That makes sense," she whispered. "I was so different from everyone else." Her voice was getting wheezy now and Mars reached forward, gently cradling her head to help Endymion hold her. "They were so content to stay with themselves but I always had to help others. Always had to go."  
"I love that about you," he cooed and she pressed his hand to her heart.

"I found you," she breathed, her eyes slowly closing.

"I've missed you every moment," his voice choked out and she winced sadly at it, her other hand reaching out to touch his face.

"If I could stay I'd ask you for everything, for all our memories," she shuttered.

"No, don't leave," he begged and Mercury leaned back, her and the Medic doing all they could have.

"Maybe True love's kiss will bring it all back," she offered, her voice hiccupping and Jupiter had to control herself to not openly sob.

"Please let me heal you," he wept, his arm wrapped tightly around her.

"Will you give me something?" Her voice was getting fainter, her fingers gently sliding from his skin.

"Anything," he answered quickly.

"May I have Venus?" She coughed once more and he quickly wiped more blood away, caressing her face lovingly as he felt his heart bleed out along with her.

"What?" Venus questioned with surprise as she sat beside him.

"Star is gone," Cosmos choked out, tears leaking from her crystal eyes. "No one will be there to find me. Let her train me and maybe…"

"Shhh," Endymion shushed her once more. "We were lucky with what we had," he breathed, those words his mantra the last few decades and they always failed to bring him comfort.

"I want more," she rasped, her eyes holding his and his heart shattered. He fricken wanted more too. Cosmos glanced to her left and Venus caught her eyes.

"I'll find you," Venus said quickly and Cosmos reached into the air, twirling her fingers in a small intricate pattern and Venus gulped watching a subspace pocket appear above them.

"Take it," she breathed, her voice choking. "It's me," she finished and Venus grabbed the grey bag, pulling it securely into her lap. Cosmos grabbed something else, the smooth grey circle sliding through her fingers and Venus grasped onto it. "See you soon," Cosmos breathed and pressed Venus' thumb down on the center of the button.

"No, wait!" Mercury cried yet Venus vanished with a pop before their eyes.

"No," Lunar cried and Artemis wrapped his arms tightly around his bride, horror etched on his face watching his Venus vanish into thin air.

"Seren," Endymion called, his breath choking over the sobs that wanted to escape. Cosmos bright blue eyes flicked to his and he watched them fill with tears as she pushed a smile to her lips.

"My name?" She asked quietly and Mercury covered her mouth painfully, making her sobs die in her throat.

"Yes, your name," he sobbed. "I love you. I can't ever stop and I won't," he promised and she leaned forward towards him, her lips parting when her strength finally failed her. She fell back against his arms, her eyes rolling back slightly. "No! Seren!" He screamed and he felt her fingers squeeze his once more.

"Thank you," Cosmos whispered, her eyes slowly closing and pure panic hit Endymion's frame. He gripped tighter to her but her frame started to slowly vanish into stardust before his eyes. He could do nothing but watch, her warmth and weight slowly leaving his arms until she was gone completely from him.

"Endy," Mercury cried, reaching out for her King but she flinched back when he let out a scream. She closed her eyes in misery as he kept screaming, collapsing on the spot she was, her blood still soaked on the floor. Lunar slid quickly to him, wrapping around him tightly as he sobbed his agony.

Mars fell to a knee, Jupiter already on the floor beside her openly weeping. She looked around her friends and remembered this pain so vividly over a thousand years ago. They had lost her again… She narrowed her eyes, forcing herself to push her emotions down.

"Venus," she stuttered out and Artemis turned to her, his eyes tortured. "We have to find her. We have to help her," she vowed as Mercury crawled forward, running her hand over her King's locks as he wept into Lunar's lap. "This isn't over," Mars promised, her hand reaching out to touch her King's back. "This isn't over."

* * *

Part II

* * *

Her ears popped first. Then it felt like her head was being shoved through a small hole and all at once there was a deafening explosion of sound. Then nothing.

She heard her ragged breathing, her lungs feeling they were going to pop and her eyes burst open in horror. Bright lights filled her vision and she couldn't stop the scream that tore from her lips. She had just watched Cosmos dying in her King's arms. She glanced down at herself, her beloved Princess' blood still stained to her uniform and hands. Her eyes flooded with tears but when her vision came into focus she sucked in a harsh breath.

"Shun hu na loc!" A voice yelled at her and Venus clutched the bag Cosmos had given her to her chest, the silver disc still in her hand, her thumb on the trigger. The bauble had brought her here and looking up she suddenly couldn't catch her breath. It was a giant arena, flooded with bright lights and she was surrounded by fierce-looking Senshi, all eyes trained on her as well as weapons. She gulped knowing she could never pull her sword in time to defend herself as swords, and spears pointed at her. "Shun hu na loc!" The voice yelled once more and she held up her hands in surrender, exposing the silver disc.

"Where is Cosmos?" A voice said to her left and Venus let out a breath, her gaze falling as that truth came crashing down on her again.

"Star has fallen," Venus struggled out, the voice leaving her lips was cracked and deep. "Cosmos died on my home world. We could not save her," she continued, her words choking as she tried to suck in a shuttered breath.

"Identify," the voice demanded once more and Senshi Venus sucked in a steadying breath.

"I am Senshi Venus of the Milky Way Galaxy," she said sturdily, certain the most of that. "And I claim the right to be the protector of Senshi Cosmos." She spoke up loud, her voice almost yelling yet it was measured and strong. "You must take me where she is about to be reborn," she stated, her frame still on her knees before the ten or so who flanked around her.

"Cre," a voice commanded and at once all the weapons stood down.

"Senshi Venus," a new voice greeted and Venus looked up to see an aged woman with white hair and a longer senshi uniform than she had seen. So, that is what they would look like old. Good to know they would never be free of those damn skirts… fantastic. "I am Judge Zue, one of the Galactic Senshi Judges," she breathed putting a hand over her chest. "Cosmos has chosen you?"

Venus at this point could only nod. She had nothing left in her. She had just watched her best friend and reason for life die in her King's arms than she was shot across the galaxy like a hurtling comet into an arena of amazonians who looked to kill. She was having a crappy day.

"I am Senshi Starline," a younger voice announced and Venus turned her head to watch a woman walk up to her in a uniform she did recognize. Black and deep maroon with three dark chocolate braids going down her back. Venus looked at her sadly. "I shall take you to Senshi Cosmos," she said holding out her hand and Venus felt her bottom lip start to tremble. She pushed her hand forward and clasped the woman's hand, allowing her to pull her to her feet, the bag Cosmos had given her still protectively clutched to her. "Senshi Star was my great grandmother," Starline breathed kindly and Venus frowned, staring into the dark young eyes before her.

"I am so sorry," she whispered and Starline nodded once. Suddenly what she had said hit her. "Wait, what?" She demanded. The woman before her looked in her late twenties but so had Star when she had just seen her over a year ago. There was no possible way…

"Star is finally getting a long deserved rest," Starline breathed and turned, wrapping an arm around Venus to lead her from the arena.

They walked silently for a moment and Venus was taking it all in, embedding it into her memory. They were far advanced with more technology she had ever seen. Mercury would have passed out by now.

"Have I caused an intergalactic incident?" Venus questioned quietly.

"Oh yes, that is why we are making a hasty exit before they try and stop us," Starline replied just as low. "Cosmos has never been able to be contained or controlled. I am not surprised she would choose a stranger to replace my great gran," she replied gently and Venus looked at her, the Senshi still supporting her as her body grappled with the transdimensional flight it had been hurled through.

"I'm not a stranger," she said, their eyes catching. "I was her family once," she breathed and Starline watched the pain start to swell in her eyes.  
"Yes, I understand that," Starline replied evenly and Venus blinked at her. Who was this woman?

"Starline!"

Venus turned her head and blinked watching a fit young woman storm towards her. Her face was intense, her green eyes focused as her bright red hair was piled on the top of her head in a series of intricate buns.

"Senshi Heavens," Starline said with a bow of her head of acknowledgment.

"The great gong was sounded. I am sorry," Heavens stated, her voice measured as the two women held eye contact.

"This is Senshi Venus," Starline replied, supporting the blonde still on her arm. Venus straightened her legs a bit but they failed her once more. Heavens critical gaze fell to the blonde.

"First Intergalactic travel?" She questioned and Venus forced a small smile.

"No, I was just hit by a comet," she snorted and the two Senshi just stared at her, unamused. Venus missed Jupiter's wit so very much at the moment.

"Senshi Comet attacked her?" Heavens questioned and Venus' eyes widened. Crap. There was a Senshi for everything!

"She is the new Protector of Cosmos," Starline said, taking a step to the left and dragging Venus along with her.

"What?" Heavens spat and Venus watched Starline take in a measured breath. These two senshi were definitely not friends.

"Cosmos has chosen her. I am taking her to her now," Starline explained as she continued her trek. Heavens was on their heels.

"That is not protocol," Heavens snapped and Starline stopped. Venus really wished her legs would start cooperating. "Cosmos is to be protected by the highest ranked Senshi in our universe. After your great grandmother, it should have gone to you but you have forfeited your right," Heavens dictated and Venus watched a splay of emotions display on Starline's face before vanishing all together. Dear Lord… she was in the middle of a feud.

"I am well aware of my position and rights. I did not ask for a refresher," Starline said diplomatically and Heavens stepped in front of them, ceasing their progress.

"I hearby order you to cease. As highest ranking Senshi and heir to Cosmos I shall go see if she returns to us," Heavens said, her green eyes narrowing and Venus suddenly realized she was quite ugly.

"If?" Venus snapped and Heaven's green gaze snapped to her.

"Each time she is reborn her crystal cracks. Each crack brings her closer to rest. Without her crystal she would not be reborn," Heavens explained dispassionately and Venus immediately found her strength. She pushed up and Starline helped her. Extreme nausea suddenly hit her and she tried desperately to push it down.

"Slow Venus," Starline cautioned but the words came too late as Venus pitched forward, her stomach emptying before her. Starline pressed her lips together to keep from smirking as her dark eyes held Heavens gaze as the warrior from Venus threw up all over Senshi Heavens torso. Venus wiped her mouth as she stood to her full height, her bright blue eyes clearer.

"I am a Level Seven, not that I care a wit about your ranking system," Venus stated sucking in a deep breath. She put a hand to her stomach and glanced at Starline. "I feel much better," she breathed and Starline nodded with a small smile as they looked back at Heavens. "Cosmos chose me but when we both die, we will be sure to send a message your way," Venus breathed with a wink and Heavens face scrunched in annoyance, her frame covered from her torso down in Venus regurgitation. "Also, really sorry about that," Venus breathed. Starline took her arm, pulling her once more to leave. "Intergalactic travel is rough," she sighed and Heavens let out a steadying breath as the two Senshi left her there.

"Heavens, did you have an accident?" A senshi questioned walking up to her and the elder Senshi rolled her eyes.

* * *

.

"Yes, I look forward to our upcoming visit very much," she cooed with a respectful bow of her head. Noise erupted to her left but she ignored it, keeping eye contact with the monarch on the screen displayed before her.

"Senshi Andri," a voice hissed at her as they stayed out of frame of the camera.

"Shall I come in the next month Madam Shimna?" Andri questioned with a bright smile and the monarch replied easily.

"Someone claiming to be from Venus just appeared and has run off with Senshi Starline," the voice snapped next to her and Andri's focus broke. She shot a look to the young page, her eyes widening as that news hit her. She looked back at the woman before her and smiled charmingly once more.

"Madam, I'm going to have to call you back," she smiled and than quickly disconnected. "What?!" She exploded, jumping from her seat and rushing to the door. The page whined and ran after her.

"She used Cosmos' Intergalactic beacon. She appeared in the arena and we heard the gong. Apparently, she said Star has fallen, Cosmos as well and she is the new guardian of Cosmos," she spit out and Andri spun on her, her pink face flushed with horror.

"Oh my gosh!" She cried dramatically. "Where is she now?"

"Uh," the page stuttered. "She threw up on Heaven and they were last scene jumping on Starline's ship."  
"What the," Andri started to rant when a voice cut her off.

"Senshi Andri," a voice called and the pink Senshi winced painfully. She let out a breath and spun.

"Judge Zue," she said with a bow as the elder Senshi approached her.

"The Milky Way is your district is it not?" She questioned and Andri nodded quickly.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Who is Senshi Venus and why does she think she can claim the right as Cosmos' new guardian?" She questioned, her voice measured and as those words hit Andri they kind of pissed her off.

"Did Cosmos choose her?" She questioned.

"Yes, that is what she said and she had Cosmos' beacon," Zue replied and Andri nodded.

"Senshi Venus is one of the most admirable Senshi I have ever met. I am not surprised in the least Cosmos would trust her," she responded confidently and Zue let out a breath.

"I need you to be on top of this Andri. I want full reports until I know Cosmos is safe and back to us," she ordered and Andri crossed her arm across her chest, bowing in reply to her order.

"Yes, Judge Zue," she responded and the Judge walked off before she could even stand back up.

"Starline's ship has left," her page said quietly next to her and Andri finally let out a curse.

"For the love of," she snapped and the page winced.

"You are getting an intergalactic call Senshi Andri," she said gently and the pink hued woman turned to her with wide eyes. "From the Milky way," she added timidly and Andri glared at her.

"Oh I bet I fricken am!" She yelled and stormed back towards the communications room. "I need you to get me the communications code to Starline's ship now!" She ordered over her shoulder and the page jumped, quickly moving to obey.

* * *

.

.

Senshi Andri sucked in a deep breath and pushed a smile on her face. She pressed the receive button and her eyes took in the faces of the Senshi of the Milky Way.

"Andri," Mercury began quickly, her voice full of panic and Andri's smile fell. "Is Venus there? Is she alive?"

"Yes, she's fine," Andri soothed. "Sort of," she muttered and Jupiter pushed towards the screen.

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Ok well," Andri tried to grasp for words. "Apparently she activated Cosmos panic switch so when she showed up instead of Cosmos she semi caused an intergalactic incident. Thankfully Senshi Starline, Senshi Star's great great granddaughter, was there or they probably would have killed her on the spot," Andri began to rattle off and Mars fell into the chair next to Mercury, the three Senshi staring in horror at their liaison. "She than claimed to be the next guardian of Cosmos, ran away with Starline, threw up on Heavens and just commandeered a starship and left," Andri finished and let out a breath.

"What?" Lunar questioned, horror in her eyes.

"They tried to kill her?" Mars cried.

"She threw up on what?" Jupiter questioned and Andri put her hands to her temple, massaging the massive headache that was creeping up.

"This all happened in the span of twenty minutes so before I could even get to her she was gone," Andri growled. "It's good though," Andri said letting out a breath. "They have a very short window to get to Cosmos before someone else does," she breathed and Mercury narrowed her eyes at her.

"What do you mean someone else?" Mercury questioned and Andri looked at them patiently.

"Remember that Cosmos is a blank slate. If someone will ill intentions get to her first they could use her easily as a weapon against the entire galaxy and she wouldn't know any better," Andri informed and everyone pretty much had a fit on the other side of the line. She waited patiently as the anger and cuss words flowed out of them.

"How can we get to the stupid cauldron!?" Jupiter exclaimed and Andri gently held up a hand.

"I trust Venus. Starline will get her there. She has a personal history with Cosmos so has woken her before," Andri soothed but the wild panicked eyes on the other end of the comm didn't look soothed. "What happened over there?" She questioned and Mars looked at her sadly.

"Cosmos ship appeared. We found her bleeding out inside of it and tried to save her but," she stilled and Andri covered her mouth in a bit of horror. "Star's body was not board," Mars added and Andri shook her head.

"No, it wouldn't be. Senshi bodies turn to stardust and return to the cauldron," she breathed as she tried to compute all this massive data. "I've spoken with Judge Zue, one of our leaders and validated the authenticity of Venus claim. I'm not surprised Cosmos would choose her. She has had a soft spot for you all since she left," she added and Mercury looked at her thankfully. "How is your King?" She questioned and she immediately regretted it as she saw tears fill Jupiter's eyes.

"He held her as she died," Mars filled in.

"That's it. I'm sending a Therapy Senshi," Andri spat looking down at her mini console.

"No," Mercury whined as she rubbed her forehead. "I don't know what that is but it sounds weird and we are too far gone for help anyway," she admitted and Andri shook her head.

"I'll keep you posted with any news I find out," she promised and Mars smiled weakly at her.

"Thank you Andri," she said with a bow of her head and Andri nodded.

"I'm still sending a therapy Senshi," she spat and cut the communication before the senshi on the other end could respond. Those people needed serious help.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

She stared out at the stars before her, her frame having been pushed into a chair as they took off into the skies. They were aboard Starline's personal ship, _The_ _Pegasus II_. It looked very similar to the one Star and Cosmos had but since it was the only one she had really seen she was just going to assume they all looked alike.

"I think you are in shock Senshi Venus," a gentle voice said to her left and Venus jumped at the other Senshi's proximity. How had she snuck up on her?

"This is my second time on a spaceship," Venus replied, her lips a bit chapped, her frame still ruffled and covered in blood. "In my old days we just used teleporters between worlds," she continued and Senshi Starline smiled at her soothingly.

"Your galaxy must have been very advanced. That is only a technology we started using twenty years ago."

Venus shrugged messily. Didn't matter they were so advanced since one crazy psycho was able to wipe them all out in the span of a day.

"The GCS seemed full of Senshi. Where are they all from? Did they have homes they were supposed to protect? Were we wrong for staying in our own galaxy and protecting our own?" She questioned and Starline stepped in front of her, her hands gently grasping onto Venus's shoulders. She forced the blonde's eyes to focus on her own.

"Yes. It is full of Senshi. Only a handful live there. Many come and go, getting assignments or training," Starline explained gently and Venus sucked in a deep breath. "The ones that stay are those who have lost their homes. The galaxy is an ever-churning chaos. You were not wrong for staying where you were. You were blessed," Starline explained and she watched as tears began to fill the warriors' eyes before her.

"I keep watching the very reason for my existence die before me. I've watched her die five times, each time with me unable to save her," Venus confessed, her lips trembling as she held onto the fragile threads of her emotional sanity.  
"You are not a failure," Senshi Starline said securely and Venus shook her head.

"No, I am bereft without her," she confessed, and she closed her eyes, letting the tears splash out so she could see once more.

"I've only met a few great Senshi in my time Venus," Starline breathed as she gently turned the younger woman towards the private quarters of the ship. "Each one spoke as you do," she said quietly. "I need you to be that way for me Venus," Starline breathed and Venus looked up at her. "If I'm going to give you the greatest Senshi in the universe, I need you to be that way for her," she ordered gently, and Venus nodded messily. "Come, let's get you cleaned up," Starline said gently as she pulled the orange-clad warrior across the room. "You can cry in the shower. That's what I do," she soothed, and Venus nodded miserably.

An hour later she sat ready to focus in one of Cosmos night shifts and her ridiculously fluffy white bathrobe. It reminded her of something Usagi once owned in pink and she clung to the stupid fluff around her. Apparently, this had been a back-up ship for Cosmos as a room was dedicated to her on board. It had a few tiny mementos but nothing that showed she lived a full and happy life. Just that she was neat and orderly.

"It takes four days to get to the Galaxy Cauldron. Statistically it takes about a galactic week or six days for her to be reborn. It's taken as much as eight days but we still need to get there first," Starline was explaining and Venus nodded. "The Cauldron is run by Senshi Cauldron. She's ageless and is responsible for sending star seeds out in the galaxy. I've never met her, but my great gran has and she said it was weird," she mused as she started to go through files before the giant compuscreen before her.

"I'm getting used to weird," Venus muttered dryly.

"Do you have that bag?" She asked, and Venus nodded, handing it over. She watched as Starline dumped its contents on the table and quickly grabbed two small pieces. One was shaped like a star, the other shaped in a triangle. "This is my gran's diary. It has over seven hundred years of documenting Cosmos," Starline explained holding out the star one. "This is Cosmos," she said a bit slower as she held the triangle up. Venus saw a bit of sadness flicker across her features as Starline held the smooth triangle in her hand. "It's her personal diary and all she has learned. It's what you need to give her when she is ready. Usually about a month into her training," Starline ordered. She picked up another piece and ran her thumb over the circle. "This is instructions on how to be her guardian," she explained, her eyes not leaving the circle. "My gran and I made it. I think it will help you," Starline said holding it out to her and Venus leaned forward, wrapping her fingers around the circle and Starline.

"I need you to tell me everything Starline. Tell me why you know all of this and why your great gran looks like she hasn't aged a day over twenty-five," Venus begged and Starline slowly smiled at her.

"Well, we have four days. Let's get started," she breathed and clicked a button and a line of photos appeared on the screen. Venus's bright blue eyes flickered to it.

At the top was a picture of Senshi Star, a smile on her young face. Below it was six photos of Senshi Cosmos, each a little different than the other. "As I stated, I am Senshi Star's great-granddaughter. We are from a planet called Medoria. Our average life span is three hundred. I am eighty-eight," Starline explained and Venus cast a glance at her. Senshi Starline clicked on Senshi Star's picture and it expanded as another photo appeared beside it. Venus sat up straight. It was Senshi Star, yet as an old woman. "This is what my great gran looked like when she met Cosmos the first time," Starline explained and Venus's gaze shot to her. "Her husband had died a few years prior and my grandmother had just been born a hundred years earlier," she breathed and she pressed on a video file. "Cosmos was discovered by the Four Guardians of the Galaxy Cauldron. They are called the Four Heavenly Kings and they aren't very nice but they get the job done. Somehow their leader knew to send Cosmos to us," she explained and played a video of Cosmos sitting by herself on a bed, surveillance cameras all around her. "The GCS didn't know what to do with her. She wouldn't speak and seemed to be suffering from PTSD. They sent in countless therapy Senshi's but nothing they did brought her comfort or help."

"Oh Usa," Venus breathed, her hand covering her mouth as she looked at the broken woman before her.

"Great Gran was serving as a Judge at the time and was about to retire. She heard Cosmos crying in her room at night and one night just broke in," Starline explained with a small smile. "Cosmos seemed to react to her. The rest is rehabilitation but my great gran and Cosmos had formed a bond. She retired as a Judge and decided to help Cosmos get back on her feet," she breathed with admiration. "She did that for over thirty years until Cosmos decided the way of the GCS needed to change," she said with a small smirk. "Cosmos has always been a pain in the ass," she said with affection. "They became a team and Cosmos started to drag Star around the galaxy saving other systems. Each time she came back she looked younger and younger until we realized Cosmos crystal was affecting her anatomy, making her younger and stronger," Starline explained and showed a picture of Cosmos and Star together, young and serious. "This was Cosmos one."

"Cosmos One?" Venus questioned and Starline nodded going back to the original screen that showed the six differing photos of Cosmos over her incarnations.

"We have very little on Cosmos one. They have some historical documents like what worlds they documented and saved and when she died at one hundred forty they thought her bright shining light had left us forever."

"But she came back a week later," Venus said with a shake of her head.

"Yes, Great Gran said the Four Heavenly Kings were super angry to have to deliver her again to them. They explained her crystal, the infinity crystal, would keep being reborn until the galaxy needed her no more," Starline breathed and hit a picture as Cosmos' crystal appeared over the six photos of Cosmos, scientific jargon lining the sides of it and Venus shook her head, knowing that crystal quite well.  
"Keep going," Venus encouraged and Starline moved her hand and the crystal info swept to the left.

"This is Cosmos Two," she breathed clicking the next photo. The first photo of Cosmos had been serious, her eyes looking far off and her lips together in a frown. The second looked as serious but her lips were quirked a bit. "Each time she was reborn it was easier to train and integrate her into the world around her. Great Gran started documenting everything with Cosmos Two and Cosmos Two did it as well," Starline breathed hitting a button and files scrolled to the screen all starting with the word: Two. "Her lives are broken down by those numbers," Starline said looking at her and Venus nodded since that is apparently what Starline wanted her to do. The Senshi before her knew more than she could ever imagine and Venus was having a hard time wrapping it around her head that Cosmos had documented over six hundred years of her life. How do you even filter through that?

"They are separated into Missions and Personal files. The personal files are much smaller," Starline added and Venus perked up.

"Like history?"

"No. Her preferences. What she likes, what she doesn't, what she dreams about," Starline said and Venus heard it once more, a bit of sadness in her voice. This wasn't going to be a happy history lesson. "As Cosmos crystal kept Star young, the rest of us aged around her. My grandmother and Cosmos two died around the same time. I was really the only one in my family who had the calling my Great Gran had. My Mother was kind and let me come along with them a lot. Cosmos Three practically helped raise me," Starline said with a bit of affection. "She was gentle and kind but loved her rules," Starline remembered and Venus was happy to hear that Cosmos had been loved and had a family. That she hadn't been alone without them. The more she learned about Star, the more she wished she could have gleaned from her when they met. How she took for granted the strong woman who stood beside Cosmos, who had been standing beside her and keeping her up. "Cosmos Three lived the longest, almost three hundred and fifty years," Starline smiled. "I came along during her last forty years and she trained me," Starline finished.

"Bet she was good at it," Venus mused and Starline shrugged.

"She played dirty sometimes," Starline remembered. "Made me better," she admitted. "I was a level Seven like my Great Gran. The first in my family since her. I took it as my great pride and honor to take Great Gran's place and to protect Cosmos," Starline smiled a bit bitterly and Venus braced herself. The sad part of the story was coming and she felt it in her gut. Cosmos Four's photo had the biggest smile so far and she wasn't alone in the photo, Senshi Starline was beside her. It all clicked like a flood and Venus looked at Starline cautiously. "I pulled Cosmos Four out of the cauldron myself, becoming her guardian and Gran stayed on to help with the transition. Gran really loved Cosmos like a daughter. They were two peas in a pod but she knew that she couldn't live forever. She needed someone to take care of Cosmos and protect her," Starline said and she let out a hollow laugh. "Funny to think the most powerful being in the universe needed protection," she muttered, and Venus cut her off.

"She does. So much," she said in understanding and Starline looked at her. Venus saw it immediately in her dark brown eyes.

"We hit it off immediately. We were the best of friends and companions, traveling the galaxies fighting for love and justice," Starline breathed as she clicked on a photo and multiple more appeared of their time together. "Each time she awoke my gran said she became more comfortable in her skin, more mischievous and happy."

Gently Venus reached out a hand, touching Senshi Starline's shoulder in comfort and the Senshi stiffened, shrugging off the contact.

"She was the love of my life," Starline admitted and Venus gulped. "She tried to love me as best she could, but I always felt she was meant for more," Starline breathed and Venus pressed her lips tightly together. Now was not the time to confirm that as Starline hashed out old wounds. "She jumped in front of a prismacanon to save me," Starline said with a shake of her head. Venus held her breath. She wasn't going to ask what the hell a prismacanon was, but it had to be fricken bad to kill Cosmos. "She was twenty-one. Her move was reckless and driven by love and disregarded all the training I taught her," Starline snapped and Venus nodded.

"She does that," she breathed and Starline tapped her finger slowly against the console. "I'm so sorry," Venus whispered.

"It ends worse than that," Starline breathed. "Even when you know the ending you still hope for something different. You hope she remembers but the poor thing never can," Starline whispered looking at Venus and Venus held her tortured gaze. "I resigned my commission after pulling her out of the cauldron for the second time."

In that moment Venus wished she could have done something to ease Starline's pain. To tell her it wasn't wasted. Love was never wasted no matter how long or short its duration. She wanted to encourage her that Serenity would never want her to stop living. Starline took a deep breath and her features were calm once more.

"You met Cosmos Five. Gran said she was the most fun of all of them," Starline said with a small grin looking at her. She saw the pity in Venus' eyes and she looked away. "I wonder what six will be like," Starline said flippantly and Venus grabbed onto her hand, the need to touch her and comfort her making it hard to breathe.

"Why did you tell me all of this? Why trust me with her? You don't even know me," Venus blurted, unable to keep her questions at bay. Starline held her gaze, confident and unphased by her questions. Her finger tapped a button and a video began to play. Senshi Star's voice filled the room.

 _"I'm not even sure how to think right now,"_ the voice stuttered. _"What if all this time we had been assuming she was alone that she actually had a family?"_ Star breathed, running a hand through her hair as shock radiated off of her features. _"There are a group of Senshi in the Milkyway, led by someone called Venus. She looks just like Cosmos, it's astounding. When we went there on a mission they recognized her immediately. Then the word,"_ Star stalled almost unable to speak. _"It's there. The word we always wondered about is actually a person,"_ Star breathed putting a hand to her forehead. _"I've spent centuries with her, to protect her and love her as my own and I've agonized over who would watch over her without me. I can't live with her forever even though I'd like to. She needs more than me. She will always need more than me,"_ Star breathed, and a sob choked through her. _"Senshi Andri then sent us their historical documents on Senshi Moon,"_ Star began to fumble through her words. _"It just confirmed all of our suspicions,"_ she said with a shake of her head. _"Now it isn't a question of will the GCS let her go but how can she return to a home she doesn't know? They are strangers but to them she is their light,"_ she breathed with a shake of her head. _"She keeps reading that fairytale book their King gave her,"_ she said, a sad smile crossing her face. _"She believes true loves kiss will fix all of this,"_ she choked, tears streaming down her face and across her curved lips. _"We were just given a new mission. After we finish we are going to fix all of this. I'm going to find a way to get her to where she really belongs,"_ Star said with a smile as she reached up and switched off the camera. Loud sobs echoed through the room and Venus couldn't comprehend that they were her own and not Stars. Not until Senshi Starline gently pulled her into her arms and let her sob loudly. Sob for the years they had lost with their Usagi, their Serenity. Sob that they were so close only to lose her once more. Sob for the man who still waited for her and deserved her more than anything.

She didn't know how long she cried or how long Starline held her. She could only remember when Starline pulled back, her red-rimmed blue eyes meeting the other senshi's brown.

"Now, I'd like to know your story," Starline breathed and Venus nodded, sucking in a harsh breath she almost choked on.

"It starts two thousand years ago with a very small Princess that changed our entire galaxy," Venus began and Starline nodded, settling back in her chair and ready.

* * *

.

.

Venus watched as Starline silently walked away to give her privacy. She turned back to the screen watching a light blink a few times. It blinked for two or three minutes before going solid and Venus straightened as an image appeared on the screen above her.

"Oh my gosh Minet."

Venus' eyes filled with tears and she smiled brightly at the relieved face of Mercury before her.

"We've been freaking out," Mercury continued, and Venus nodded. "Are you almost there? Senshi Andri said if someone gets to her first they could basically turn her into another psyco Galaxia," the blue hair genius was spouting, and Venus shook her head quickly.

"We are half way there. Senshi Starline used to be one of her guardians. She has been training me to take care of her. I'm going to get to her first," Venus promised, and Mercury nodded.

"We've been trying to reach you for days," Mercury confessed, the stress evident on her features and Venus frowned sadly at her.

"How is my King?" She asked timidly, and Mercury's gaze fell to the console, a sad expression crossing her features. Venus let emotions rage across her face and she hated that she wasn't there for him. That she couldn't hold him as he lost his love.

"He just needs a few days," Mercury breathed finally, and Venus nodded.

"I'll bring her straight back. We can train her together," Venus began, and Mercury looked at her sadly. Immediately Venus' lips pressed together. "He can't give up. We are so close," Venus said quickly, and Mercury let out a breath.

"O goddess of love," Mercury breathed, and Venus winced painfully as she looked away. "How much can we let his heart break before he losses it completely?"

"But they are soul mates," Venus began to argue, her voice filling with emotion that she was unable to keep down. "I knew there had to be a reason he was still alive without her. A love like theirs is not normal and it deserves more than a few heated moments over time. I'm going to fix this," Venus vowed.

"I think I'm able to make my own decisions about my heart," a male voice cut in and Venus sucked in a sharp breath, her eyes desperate for sight of her King. Mercury bowed her head and moved, the man of topic sitting in her seat and Venus heart broke all over again for him. He wasn't perfectly polished. Mamoru had always been the adult among them. They had gleaned such maturity from him, from their King who learned so young to grow up. Stubble lined his chin and cheeks and dark circles rested under his eyes like he hadn't slept.

"Endymion," Venus wept, and he held up a hand.

"Are you ok?" He asked gently, and she shook her head, her eyes filled with tears.

"No! Does it look like I'm ok?" She demanded erratically, and he looked at her sadly. "Endymion," she began again as she leaned towards the screen. "I'm going to get her for you and bring her back and," he cut her off.

"Stop it," he said calmly, and she almost swallowed her tongue. "I need you to do what you were born for Venus," he breathed, and she nodded.

"Ok, see that is what I am trying to do," she began again. "I'm going to get her and bring her back to you and we are going to have our fricken happily ever after if it kills us," she spat with determination.

"What is your primary objective?" He questioned, his eyes narrowing, and she choked on a sob.

"Don't do this," she wept, her eyes closing as she swatted angrily at the tears.

"What is your primary objective?" He demanded again, and she sucked in a harsh breath.

"To protect the Imperium Silver Crystal, the Princess of the Moon and Sun; Serenity," she repeated faithfully, and he nodded once.  
"That's my Venus," he breathed. "Her always first," he added, and she nodded miserably.

"But," she began but he cut her off once more.

"I need her to be happy," he hissed, and Venus's chest started to throb pain from the sobs she was holding back. "I'm a stranger and she has a destiny that is bigger than me."  
"What about what she wants? I've been reading her journals Endymion," she began to argue. "They tell of a lonely woman searching for something and dammit it is us!" She cried passionately and when she looked back into her King's eyes she only saw numbness. For a moment she was angry than she suddenly understood. She couldn't blame him for going numb…

"True love's kiss isn't real Minet," he said a bit bitterly. "And honestly if true love was real would not you have your Kunzite back?" He demanded, and she winced fiercely. They never spoke those names aloud.

"Then I shall come home," she said, her voice broken, and he pressed his lips together sadly, his eyes trying to memorize the image before him on the screen.

"What is your primary objective?" He asked, his voice low and her eyes snapped to him, horror building in him.

"No," she snapped as she saw a lone tear slide down his cheek. The bastard was telling her goodbye. Her face scrunched with anger and she rose from her seat, the chair slamming into the ground with her force. "I will defy you King Endymion!"

"Would you?" He asked quietly and her heart broke spying her King. "Would you leave her without either of us?" He questioned, and she lost her breath.

"She should have both and I will not choose between my King and My Princess," she stated emphatically, and she honestly didn't care if Starline heard her screaming.

"You have the best part of me," he breathed, and her eyes widened. "Goodbye sis," he whispered, and the screen went black. For a moment all she could do was stare. The screen was black now, completely off where a moment ago it had held her home, her King and her sisters. Now it held nothing but broken dreams and darkness. She sucked in a harsh breath, her lungs forcing her to be erratic to get enough oxygen to her system.

"You can't blame him," Starline breathed behind her and Venus spun, her eyes wide as pain still slammed through her chest.

"Yes, yes I can," she spat, her voice cracking with emotion.

"I only had her for fifteen years but I will go to my grave wanting no other," she admitted honestly and Venus turned away from her, her face twisting in pain.

"They belong together. Each incarnation of her has searched for him in some way or form," Venus argued and Starline nodded.

"Shall they fall in love from scratch?" Starline questioned gently as she took a seat beside the console, her frame facing the Venetian warrior.

"What would be so wrong with that?" She cried and Starline smiled.

"Only one is starting from scratch and the other is with memories of how it use to be," Starline gently reminded and Venus bent down, getting eye level with the powerful Senshi.

"Would you start over with her if you were given the chance?" Venus questioned and Starline held her gaze. Venus' bravado slowly slipped from her as she saw the defeat in Starline's eyes. She had been given the chance but she didn't take it. She left instead.

"It's one thing to start over, but to be the cause of her death each time," Starline breathed as she stood. "Maybe your King is stronger," she called over her shoulder as she went to check the autopilot sequence. "Or better at protecting her," she added, and Venus looked at her sadly.

Her King was stronger. She just had to remind him somehow.

* * *

.

.

.

Venus was tired of staring at video screens. She was tired of doing research on a woman who looked like her best friend but was a completely different person.

She was also tired of being cold.

They had stopped wearing gloves decades ago. They were useless and cumbersome. They didn't magically disappear when you had to eat or be a normal person so they had to go. Yet, space was cold. The small closet door in Cosmos room slid open and she let out a breath staring at a long row of clothes.

"White is never good for battles Cozie," Venus muttered to herself as she shifted through the throng of hangers and clothes. She blinked seeing colors towards the end of the closet. There were cloaks in varying colors and designs. Her lips curved upwards as she pulled one out near the end. She smiled at the bright orange cape and nodded to herself. "Thanks lady," she cooed as she moved to the mirror. She draped it over her left shoulder and grabbed her love me chain attached to her hip. She threaded it through the capes collar lining than attached it under her right arm. "Still cold," Venus whined, the floor length cape trailing a bit behind her as she went to a set of drawers. "Gloves," she muttered with disdain as she opened the drawer. She opened the next and her frown deepened. "Seriously woman, this is a lot of gloves," she growled and then her eyes lit up noticing a few without fingers. She pulled out a long set of solid white and nodded. "This will work. Bet you don't have sweats in here," Venus growled.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Senshi Starline questioned and Venus didn't even bother to look towards the doorway where the woman stood.

"To prevent myself from losing my mind," Venus answered as she closed the drawers once more. "Yes."

"We are almost to the Galaxy Cauldron. Are you ready?" She questioned, and Venus turned to her finally, the long arm gloves in place, starting from her wrist to her upper bicep as the orange cape hugged her back. The last three days had been difficult. Starline had given her tons of space as she shifted through some of the highlights of Cosmos' seven hundred years. It was jarring and overwhelming. The battles and wars she had fought were too many to name. The loneliness she felt was the hallmark of every Cosmos incarnation. While Star was her best friend, she always knew something was missing and talked about it in her journals. It gave Venus hope. Hope that if that small knot of loneliness was in her than there was a way to get their Serenity back. There had to be a way…

Cosmos five had been so close. Venus cursed their luck. Cosmos small interaction with Endymion had imprinted on her. They had spent less than an hour together but it had rocked Cosmos entire core. The fairy tale book he had given her became precious and she became light hearted imagining that true love really could exist. When they got Senshi Moon's history and she put it together she had an emotional breakdown. Venus watched dozens of video journal entries of her confusion, her sadness, how they had lost hope she would ever return. She became determined to get back to them, determined to prove it all real…

They had been so close.

"Yes," Venus answered confidently. "Four Guardians guard the Cauldron. We are kind, polite and non-confrontational," she repeated, Starline's instructions coming back to her. "We explain our intentions, they let us through then we watch out for Cosmos," she added and Starline nodded.

"Really serious about the non-confrontational thing. They will win," she snapped turning back into the ship.

"Please. I'm sunshine and roses," Venus grinned following after her.


	6. Chapter 6

Forgive the long break. My first novel has been in Beta mode so I've been having to make revisions and get feedback. Posting here is definitely much easier. ;)

There is a ton left to this story so I haven't forgotten it or you!

Keep hanging with me. Have a great weekend!

* * *

Her ankle shoes stepped onto the rocky ground and she gulped. Her rational Earth brain was trying to tell her that they must have entered some atmospheric bubble because people, or at least her people, couldn't breathe in space. There was no air in space. Yet, here she was in the middle of space where just a cliff rested. A large black cliff that was a spring board into a swirling vortex of waiting starseeds. Goodness this felt like a horror movie.

"Sunshine and Roses," Starline breathed walking past her and Venus smirked a bit as they walked with purpose down the exit ramp. About a hundred meters ahead of them was a large metal arch that led to the drop off of the cauldron. Before it was one solitary figure. Starline had explained the other three were positioned in the skies, guarding the other entry points. She hadn't met them personally but knew they flickered in the sky if she looked hard enough. Venus didn't want to look for them. She wanted to get in, get out and grab her Princess.

Her shoes crunched on the rocky surface and Starline walked with purpose, her head held high. The figure was slowly coming more into view. It was a tall male, a dark uniform of black with silver accents clung to his muscular frame with a large pointed staff held in his hands. She quickly calculated how she could disarm him if need be when her steps faltered. They were twenty meters away now and her misstep had her crash into Starline. Starline easily supported her, her frame stopping in concern.

"Venus, are you all right?" She questioned but the blonde's eyes were looking beyond her to one of the Heavenly Kings. She couldn't make out his face perfectly, silver hair was billowing around him, just a few inches past his shoulders.

"No," Venus answered and pushed forward, her feet about to pick up speed. "It can't be," she hissed and Starline watched her move with concern.

"Venus, behind me," she warned but the Senshi from the Milky Way had taken off in a run. "Oh snarf," Starline whined and took off after her. This little Senshi was a whole hell of a lot of trouble.

His frame moved, his head rising, and bright silver eyes lit with purpose and zeroed in on her, his hands moving his staff into a defense position. She skid to a stop ten feet before him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She yelled, her voice echoing into space's darkness. Starline froze, horror hitting her eyes as she saw the King lift his staff into the air at her tone.

His eyes caught hers, her blonde hair whipping around her as her bright blue eyes stared at him with outright anger. Recognition hit him and his staff lowered as his eyes narrowed to study her more.

"Venus?" He questioned, and she let out a scream. She quickly covered it, her eyes wide and shocked as a voice she only heard in her deepest dreams hit her ears once more. "Why are you alive?" He questioned, stepping up to her and she squeaked in anger.

"Why the hell are you alive?!" She demanded, and he looked at himself as if he needed to confirm her question with a onceover of himself. His gaze shot back to her own, remembering suddenly that her eyes were the bluest he had ever seen in existence. They did not disappoint as they stared at him with outright rage.

"Senshi Cauldron reincarnated us to serve the cauldron," he explained, his face still displaying confusion at her presence. Was this a dream?

"Oh my gosh you are all here?!" She cried and Starline finally made it to her side.

"Woman! What did I say about confrontation?" She snapped, and Venus flat out ignored her.

"Heavenly King my arse," Venus spat at him and Starline almost swallowed her tongue. His eyes narrowed at her with amusement, his memories of her flooding back to him mercilessly.

"Earth was frozen. Explain," he questioned, and her eyes narrowed in defiance.

"I owe you nothing. You let a mad woman take over your body and murder me," she growled, and he stepped forward, his tall imposing frame making her heart speed up as she remembered that frame wrapped around her in numerous ways. Geez… he looked crisp and young, not nearly the two thousand years he should be but rather the way he was when she first met him. When she first kissed him… She shook her head viciously. She had to stay on topic!  
"You have all of your memories?" He questioned, his voice a bit breathless and damn her but she threw herself at him. He caught her immediately, their lips latching onto each other with purpose and desperate for memories that had long been lost over the centuries. He was warm and perfect. His lips aggressive and claiming and she fought them hard as his hands gripped to her torso, pulling her up against his firm chest.

Starline lost her balance.

"What the hell!?" She cried almost hitting the ground. She stumbled and then regained, her eyes never leaving the spectacle of Senshi Venus straight up making out with one of the most difficult people she had ever met.

Venus yanked back and stumbled away from him. He watched her turn away and put a hand to her mouth.

"Minet," he breathed, his lips kiss swollen and voice raw as he stepped closer to her. She held up a hand, her finger pointing up to stop him as she tried to regain herself. "Love," he tried, and she spun around, tears in her eyes.

"Don't call me that," she snapped and Starline now just stared at them openly and completely stupefied.

"You're mated to a cauldron guard?" She questioned. Venus sucked in a breath of resolve, her heart completely crumbling but she was going to friggen ignore it.

"Tell me where to find Cosmos and how to get her memories back," she breathed, her voice a bit hitched and Kunzite held her gaze strong. She glanced into it once than immediately looked away. She couldn't look into those eyes. They would scar her forever if she couldn't have them to look into always.

"My King," he questioned, his voice vulnerable and she smacked him hard across the face.

"Oh, dear lord," Starline whined stepping away from them. Her great gran would have died of a heart attack by now.

"He is MY king!" Venus yelled. "And I have watched him suffer for over fifty years without his Princess because you delivered her to a Galactic Council of Short skirted warriors that made her a kamikaze murderer!"

"Well, imagine waking up to find him and your love dead and their world a frozen icicle," he growled back and there was the grumpy jerk Starline remembered.

"Shall I have left my Princess to float in space?" He demanded stepping into her space and she looked up at him, her eyebrows knit in anger.

"You need to step off Kunzite," she hissed, and his eyes narrowed.

"Or you will do what Venus?"

"Oh, you have a name? Why do you know his name?" Starline questioned. She let out a breath and looked away as they jumped each other once more. "That's how ya know," she sighed and finally just took a seat on a large bolder. This was going to be awhile… she could tell.

His hand ran through her hair, grabbing a fistful in the back of her skull as he pressed her body into his own, enveloping her warmth as her arms wrapped easily around his neck. Her fingers trailed into his hair and he groaned when she bit his bottom lip between her own. He tasted his own blood for a moment until suddenly she tore violently away.

"Dammit! Stop it!" She yelled, her face flushed and body completely on fire at his touch.

"It is you," he countered.

"Stop responding!" She countered back.

"Never."

For a moment Starline just watched them breathe heavily at each other. The sexual tension in the air was making her uncomfortable but she dared not speak. One of them was bound to kill her in their frustration.

"Endymion!"

Starline jumped to her feet.

The scream echoed in the darkness, full of pain and raw energy. Everything in Venus froze. Her eyes flicked to her once beloved and he looked at her sadly.

"She screams his name?" She asked in horror as Starline took off at a run towards the noise. He pressed his lips together sadly, his eyes misting as he nodded painfully.

"Every time, yet the memories are never there," he confessed, and Venus felt the boulder of duty smack into her once more. The pain that her beloved king was right, and he had resigned himself to a life without her and she only a had a version of his love to bring back to him, not the one he knew. Maybe never the one he knew. Yet, also the pain that her Princess still ached for her heart even though she had no memory of it. She pushed past him, and he grabbed onto her arm. She turned willingly, her body unable to fight anymore.

"Our time is done Kunzite," she admitted sadly, and he nodded bitterly.

"I will love you longer than a thousand suns Minet. You have no idea what this means for me to see you. To see you alive and well and that you have done what I could not for my King," his voice trembled, and her fingers wrapped around his own on her arm.

"I know exactly how you feel," she breathed as her fingers slowly peeled his off of her.

"I tried to protect her for you," he said quickly, and she nodded.

"Do the others remember?" She asked as she took a step back and she watched with disappointment as he shook his head. "Well, at least three of them don't suffer," she spat and turned away from him.

"I would suffer millennia to have known you for a day," he admitted, his hands bringing his staff once more before him.

"As would I, my heart," she breathed than took off at a run after Starline.

* * *

"Starline!"

Venus skid to a stop at the edge of the cliff and looked down into the swirling vortex. She put a hand to her forehead and sucked in a breath as if it would calm her. Did Starline jump into a vortex to rescue her Princess because she was too busy getting it on with her true love? She sneered openly at herself and winced.

"If you aren't too busy!" A voice snapped down below and Venus dropped onto her belly, her arms reaching out. Fingers messily grabbed onto her and Venus' eyes widened as a shot traveled through her. She pulled and came face to face with panicked eyes. "Hurry, she is in shock," Starline explained, pushing the shivering blonde up.

"And naked," Venus cried quickly yanking the woman onto the ledge beside her, pulling the blanket around her more as she shook and trembled.

"That's how we all are born Venus," Starline breathed crawling to her feet, She quickly took the pale woman's arm and wrapped it around her neck, Venus doing the same with the other as she leaned heavily on them. "So," Starline hissed as she and Venus scrambled quickly back to their starship. "That was the head General of your King's army wasn't it?" She asked casting a look at the blonde. Venus let out a breath, her eyes glancing once at the man of topic as they passed him.

"Small universe," she breathed.

"Now I know why he was so protective of her," Starline put together and Venus looked at her. "He is just like you."

They walked more, and Venus looked back. Her pace didn't slow, and her grip didn't lesson but her eyes took him in and he nodded once to her.

"We are of the same thread," she admitted and Starline remained silent. There was no need to keep talking. That was enough of an explanation.

Starline pushed a shirt over her head, gently taking her long loose white locks and tying them into a large ponytail.

"What is going on?" She chattered out, her lips still trembling as Venus pushed socks onto her.

"My name is Starline and this is Venus," Starline said with a comforting smile that made the woman before her relax a bit. "We are part of an organization of female warriors," she explained calmly.

"We are your family," Venus said with a smile and she reached out, gently pushing bangs out of her Princess' eyes. "And we are going to take care of you."

"I don't remember anything," she admitted, a bit of panic in her voice and Starline nodded, gently cupping her face and making her bright blue eyes meet her own.

"That's normal. We will fill in all the gaps for you," she said, and the woman nodded pathetically.

"What is my name? Who am I?"

"Serenity," Venus replied, her voice fast like it was a knee jerk reaction and Starline shot her companion a look. "You also go by Senshi Cosmos," she added.

"I don't feel very serene," Cosmos breathed.

"Well, that is what we are here for," Venus smiled, gently reaching out and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ears. Cosmos smiled softly at the touch. "Think of us as sisters here to help guide you through life," Venus said brightly.

"Or work colleagues," Starline added and Venus's smile didn't waver.

"Sisters."

"You act like this has happened to me before. Has this happened to me before?" Cosmos questioned, her voice shaky and Venus' poker face failed her. She looked down in sadness at her dear cousin because she couldn't help herself. Starline crouched down, making Cosmos eyes meet hers.

"Yes. I'm going to tell you a story about a very powerful warrior whose heart was bigger than the heavens," she breathed, and Cosmos bottom lip began to shake a bit.

"Ok."

* * *

Venus' eyes narrowed, memorizing the text before her. It was the outline on how Cosmos training was to begin, what she needed to learn first and how to get her back into running order. Starline was efficient, consistent and literally followed everything to a T.

"You would make a really good parent," Venus mumbled and Starline dropped a bag on a table, her fingers digging through its contents.

"Thank you. I've been trained to raise the galaxy's most powerful creature for over sixty years," she huffed, and Venus turned to look at her.

"So, we covered the basics: she's a warrior, the GCS and she died saving a world," Venus began and Starline let out a breath as she stilled her actions. "Somehow she believed us."

"Well, imagine if we would have started out with your version," Starline muttered finally finding the coupling she was looking for. She pulled it out and moved back to the computer console she had been fiddling with.

"At what point do we start off with my version?" Venus questioned and Starline turned to her.

"Venus, you need to decide what you are going to do with her," she stated bluntly, and Venus blinked. "Your King basically told you to not bring her back. Now the GCS will always take her, and I can train her to be what they want her to be but are you willing to live that life with her?"

"What about what she wants?" Venus questioned and Starline slammed the coupling on the counter, her eyes scrunching in frustration.

"She has no wants. She has no memory. You have to teach her all of this. You can't ask a blank slate what they want out of life. She doesn't even know what life is," Starline breathed, her voice measured as she got her emotions under control.

"She screamed his name," Venus reminded and Starline turned to her.

"Yes, and if you asked her she wouldn't remember," she rebutted, and Venus pressed her lips together defeated. "I'm all about her having a life and having a family but I can't let you take her to a fairy tale where her Prince Charming doesn't want her," she spat, and Venus let out a sad breath.

"He's hurting. People make rash decisions when they are hurting," she said softly and Starline slowly shot her a look.

"Subtle," she spat, catching Venus own reference to her giving up her right to be Cosmos' guardian.

"It's no surprise that I need you Starline. I can't build her up again. I need to do this perfectly for her sanity yet what if… what if we can find a way to get her memories back?"

"How?"

"I mean true love's kiss wouldn't be a terrible starting place," Venus muttered half-jokingly and Starline groaned, loudly.

"Are you kidding me?" She hissed under her breath and Venus stood.

"My King is the kind of man whose kiss could do it," she said with hope and Starline shot her a look that screamed she was nuts. Venus pressed her lips together in tolerance at her blatant disgust.

"What if it doesn't? What if you build up this life she could have and then absolutely nothing happens?!"

Venus had never heard Starline raise her voice. It was loud and bitter. Cosmos was the only thing that made her calm exterior crack and Venus looked at her sadly. Sadly, because she couldn't protect Starline's heart, she needed to heal her Princess' and her King's.

"That isn't how love works," Venus breathed and Starline stepped up to her.

"Actually, I think you and I have seen very clear examples of how love works. Bliss for a moment, heartache for a lifetime," she spat and turned, grabbing the bag of couplings as she moved to get away from the orange clad warrior in the tiny ship.

"Isn't the moment worth it?" Venus whispered to herself. Slowly she sat back down and grabbed the star shaped cube that was Senshi Star's diary. "How did you handle all of this Star? How can I bring her back to me?" Venus questioned, her voice full of defeat.

* * *

She apparently liked white. A lot of white.

Cosmos let out a breath, her bright blue eyes studying her surroundings once more, but it couldn't tell her anything. They didn't fill in the gaps she had. Her eyes darted to the door and she watched as it opened slowly.

"Your reflexes are good," Starline praised with a smile and Cosmos let out a breath.

"How can I know how to kill you in four different ways before you make it to me yet not know my name or if I have a family?" Cosmos questioned and Starline let out a breath, letting herself inside Cosmos room.

"Semantics. Knowing how to defend yourself and how to fight are muscle memory. Emotional facts are stored in a different part of the brain. A part that shut off on you long ago," Starline explained gently and Cosmos glanced away from her, pressing her lips together tolerantly.

"Hm. I guess I'd be upset about it if I actually knew how," she muttered and Starline grinned a bit at her.

"Are you hungry?" She asked softly, and Cosmos stood. Starline froze for a moment watching her smooth a hand down her side as it straightened her traditional fuku. The small dress was missing the ribbon belt she often wore. She hadn't aged but she never really did. She always looked early twenties, always full of life.

"Do I eat?" Cosmos questioned and Starline smirked at her snark as she walked past her into the belly of the ship.

"Ah, there you are cuz," Venus greeted cheerily, and Cosmos stilled, giving the blonde her full attention.

"You two are complete opposites," she observed, and Venus blinked, glancing at Starline over her shoulder.

"Oh, I'd say we are well-rounded," Venus replied glancing back at the woman before her. "You look great," she chimed, and Cosmos nodded once.

"I'm in a really short dress in the middle of space and freezing. Glad I look fantastic," she muttered and Venus' eyes widened.

"I KNOW RIGHT?! Why the hell aren't there any pants on this spaceship!?" She spat following after her, her steps with excitement and Starline let out a breath.

"Why also do my shoes have points? Do I need to be a certain height to save the galaxy or is that some sort of weapon?" Cosmos questioned turning to her and Venus smiled amused at her.

"Can be sometimes. Mostly just to make our legs look fabulous," she grinned and Cosmos slowly grinned. Starline rolled her eyes, she was surrounded by children.

* * *

"Why doesn't she sleep?" Venus questioned, the ship dark and silent as it still trekked across the galaxy to only Starline knew where. The first two days had been hard. It was weird seeing someone you knew so well yet seeing someone completely different personality wise in her place. She was like a different person. A different person wearing a Serenity suit and rocking her massive crystal. A crystal that had one more crack in it.

"She does and is supposed to," Starline muttered, sipping on fourteen-hour old coffee. She blanched at the taste than forced herself to take a big gulp.  
"I've never seen her read so much without pictures involved," Venus muttered slightly amused and Starline cast her a curious glance.

"If you were a blank slate and found answers, wouldn't you read until your body gave out?" She questioned, and Venus groaned.

"For the love, Cosmos!" She yelled, and the blonde didn't respond, just kept reading the glowing screen. "Go to sleep before you pass out!"

"Just read about power levels," the warrior shot back. "Pretty sure you can't stop me," she chimed, and Venus narrowed her eyes at the back of her Princess' head. "Also," she said, her head turning as she smiled at the two warriors behind her standing about fifteen feet away. "According to the hierarchy of the GCS I'm pretty positive once I finish reading all of this I'm going to be your boss. You need to be nice to me," she smiled with a wink than turned back to the screen.

"Hm. That's new," Starline said narrowing her eyes and Venus glared at the back of the blonde's head.

"Welcome to Serenity on her cycle. We need off this ship," she sighed turning to her and Starline nodded.

"We are heading to Gamanon 6. It's a small planet in the Hyrdon system. Great Gran and Cosmos one saved Gamanon 6 so they granted them a plot of land. Cosmos built a home there and we go there often for solitude. The Gamanon's keep it up and running for us. We always start her training there."

"That's nice," Venus replied glancing at the warrior beside her.

"It is actually quite stunning," she added with a small nod. "Cosmos One named it Kibō no fasādo. Took me forever to learn how to pronounce it," she sighed, and she gave up on the coffee, setting the mug down with distaste.

The words hit Venus's ears and she blinked, her brow furrowing.

"The Façade of Hope?" She questioned and Starline glanced at her.

"What?"

"She named her house the Façade of hope?" Venus questioned again as she turned fully to the elder Senshi.

"Is that what it means? Doesn't really fit the way it looks," she mused and Starline watched the confusion splay across Venus' pale face. "What language is it?"

"It's Japanese," Venus stuttered out. "An Earthen language. How would Cosmos One know an Earthen language?" She asked quickly than stilled as her eyes traveled once more to the woman of topic's incarnation. "Ne!" She called out across the ship. "Anata wa nihongo o hanasemasu ka?"  
"Are you yelling at me in another language to go to sleep?" Cosmos hissed as she turned back to them. She let out a breath and looked back at the screen. Her eyes did hurt and as she realized her eyes hurt, she realized the rest of her body hurt too. "Fine," she muttered with a sigh, her finger turning off the terminal. Venus and Starline watched her go silently. Once she left the room Starline turned back to her companion.

"Did you tell her to go to sleep in Japanese?"

Venus shook her head. "No. I asked if she spoke it," she replied.

"How would Cosmos One know a language that isn't programed into her?"

Venus glanced at her once and Starline froze a bit seeing the haunted look suddenly in the blonde's eyes. Venus turned, muttering a goodnight and Starline watched her leave.

"I guess we are going to find out," Starline breathed, an ominous thought hitting her, but she refused to think it. She was tired of thinking of the worst and she wouldn't think the worst before the night cycle was to begin. She didn't need any more nightmares than the ones she had.

* * *

Gamanon 6 was turquoise. It reminded her of Sailor Neptune's uniform yet with swirls of yellow throughout. She had researched Gamanon 6 in the GCS database and she was prepared for the locals. They were short, no taller than four feet with yellow skin covered in dark fur. They were described as kind and servant hearted so it was no surprise they had a life debt with Senshi Cosmos when she saved their people eons ago. They also spoke telepathically. Her mind reading skills died with the Moon Kingdom, mostly because they had died with Serenity. She and her parents were the ones who could communicate telepathically. She had been waiting to see if Cosmos would pick it up but she probably should wait till she was at least a week old to see if she could be called through her mind. She rolled her eyes with a groan.  
She missed sword drills and building a kingdom out of nothing. That she could do. Build a Serenity from scratch… that was proving difficult.

" _Pegasus II_ requesting clearance to land on landing pad two," Starline said through the comm unit. They heard static and then Venus winced as she heard the reply through her mind. "You get use to it," Starline breathed as she hit the repulsars preparing the ship to touch down. "They kind of scan your brain and find which language you like best and speak to you that way," Starline explained and she cast a rare smile at Venus. Venus knew she was doing it just to sooth her. "If only all species worked that way."

The ship touched down and Venus felt the sturdy ground underneath the ship. She was using all of her self-control to not run out of the metal contraption she had been trapped in for over two weeks.

"Cosmos is still sleeping," she breathed unbuckling her restraints and jumping to her feet.

"Let her finish sleeping. I can give you a brief tour," Starline breathed as she hit the ramp release button. Venus straightened, the orange cloak resting on her shoulders once more as they saw the waiting party of Gamaron's waiting for them. They were kneeling down on one knee, draped in a pretty emerald green.

 _*Greetings Senshi*._

Venus nodded once, their voice getting easier in her head.

"Greetings, thank you for receiving us," Starline returned. "We have brought you Cosmos Six," she breathed, and Venus heard a groan of sadness echo across them. She suddenly felt their emotions hit her through the telepathy. They were grieved deeply to hear of another Cosmos passing. The Gamaron in the front stood, quickly pointing over his shoulder and three broke off from the troupe, heading towards the buildings beyond.

 _*We shall prepare her re-entry training program,*_ the main voice said. _*Greetings new Senshi. I am Baru. I shall be your personal guard during your stay.*  
_ "Good to see you again Baru," Starline smiled.  
 _*And you Senshi Starline. It has been many revolutions.*  
_ "Senshi Star has gone to eternal rest," Starline breathed and Venus was prepared when the wave of sadness hit her from them once more. Star and Cosmos were beloved by these people and it endeared her to them. They had been worthy of love and she admired this race for loving them.

 _*It is good they went together. One without the other is devastating,*_ Baru added and Venus was a bit astounded at their intuitive nature. She liked it. Say what they think. She can get behind that.

"This is Senshi Venus, she will be taking over for Senshi Star," Starline announced and Venus almost laughed out loud when she felt their displeasure at that. She could tell clearly that it wasn't that they disapproved of her. Rather they were upset at Starline.

 _*Senshi Star always wanted you to take up that mantle,*_ Baru added and Venus glanced at Starline with amusement.

"Well, we don't always get what we want Baru," Starline hissed as she walked down the ramp to meet them. Venus followed and as her eyes encountered the world and castle before her it took her breath away. She couldn't seem to get it back either.

 _*Senshi Venus. You seem to be having a panic attack,*_ Baru stated suddenly and Starline turned abruptly to her companion, her eyes widening in worry as Venus stared at the giant castle before them.

"No…" Venus cried, walking forward, the Gamaron's quickly moving out of her way. "It can't be."

Venus was shaking, tears flooding her vision as complete agony ripped through her soul. Starline grabbed onto her arm.

"Venus," she breathed, and Venus looked at her sadly. Starline understood that look. It was of someone about to be told the worst news they could be. Venus was going to need all of her for this.  
"Cosmos is on the ship sleeping," Starline breathed and four of the Gamaron's took off to the ship.

 _*You have seen this place before?*_ Baru asked walking up to Venus. He stood close, ready to support her as emotions tore through her. Venus looked back at the white marbled masterpiece. It had domed roofs, columns surrounding all around it in a portico that led to giant windows. It glistened. Starline gripped her hand and Venus clutched to her painfully.

"It's the Moon Kingdom's Palace," she choked out and Starline closed her eyes sadly. "An exact replica," she sobbed.

 _*It was built according to Cosmos One's specific instructions,*_ Baru confirmed and Venus pushed forward, letting go of Starline and rushing to the nearest entrance.

"Venus!" Starline cried in order to stop her. Baru rushed after her, Starline following quickly behind.

Memories assaulted her. It slapped at each of her senses painfully. Remembering a bittersweet past always hurt. It wasn't comforting to see the place you had grown up, had run and played with your warrior sisters and cousin than to blink and see the ash and debris it would become.

"Maybe it isn't as bad," Starline began and Venus spun on her, her blonde hair sticking a bit to the tear tracks that had stained down her cheeks as her eyes blazed with fury.

"You mean maybe Cosmos One didn't wake up with her entire memory to find she could never get back to her family?! You mean maybe it couldn't be that bad?!" She screamed at her and Baru took a step back, overwhelmed by the young woman's ripped emotions. "Baru, remind me how to get to the west wing," she breathed out pitifully and he pointed to his left, his frame quickly walking that way.

 _*Of course, Senshi Venus. I must tell you that the West Wing has been closed for centuries. It is not used so please excuse it's disarray if there is some,*_ he responded politely but Venus was only half hearing him. Her eyes were trying to take it all in as she sprinted down the marble floors.

The walls were as white as she remembered but without the historical tapestries of the Moon they were austere and cold. Yet, it was supposed to be cold. It was a façade of what their life had really been. She followed Baru up a staircase and her memories took over. She moved past him and he subdued sensing her emotions about to take a nosedive. She stilled before a door, her hand hovering above the silver-plated doorknob. She let out a sob than quickly stifled it. Now was not the time. She pushed forward, her fingers gripping to the knob mercilessly and as she charged into the room and her senses took it in - everything completely stopped.

Starline stepped in behind her and horror hit her.

"No," Starline hissed, her hands covering her mouth.

"I know why she doesn't remember anything," Venus whispered, her voice hollow and full of defeat. "I just don't know how she was able to get rid of them, but good for her she did," Venus struggled out as her eyes took in the marks of a woman who had gone mad with grief.

This had been Venus personal bedchamber and painted along all the walls were the words: _Venus, Minet, Come find me, I miss you_. Tears poured out of her eyes but she couldn't stop them. She stepped forward and touched a crude painting of two stick figures in short skirts holding hands. One had long hair, the other had it in two buns with ponytails. _I'm sorry I couldn't save you_ , was scrawled above it.

"Are they all like this?" Venus questioned and Baru answered an affirmative in her mind. "The one at the end of the hall," she breathed, her fingers never leaving the drawing.

 _*There is no room at the end of the hall Senshi Venus_ ,* Baru said gently and Venus closed her eyes miserably. Serenity could only torture herself so much. She was thankful she would not rebuild her own quarters she had shared with her Prince. _*You are in shock Senshi Venus. Please allow me to help you,*_ Bari breathed, his three fingered paw gently touching Venus' side.

"You can't help someone who never had the chance to succeed," Venus whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Oh gosh," Starline gasped. "That was why she was suffering from PTSD. Why she couldn't be touched and only latched onto my gran," Starline was hitting hysterics and Baru was having a hard time figuring out which woman needed him more to maintain their emotional stability. He reached with his other paw and attempted to coax Starline through her mind to come closer, so he could have an anchor on both of them. Starline was never one to be cooperative though. He huffed.

"Two thousand years ago a stupid prophecy was made that said she would be the one to save the entire galaxy. That we would all fall and she alone would be left to save us," Venus sobbed. Starline and Baru strained to hear her. Even in her mind her words were choked with grief. "I trained her and readied her but we had hope it would work out," she wept. "That she woke up after winning to find she lost all she truly cared about anyway," her voice choked, unable to finish her sentence. Than Venus screamed, her anger and rage finally hitting her at the injustice that was done to her princess. Baru winced painfully, his frame dropping to a knee before his new Senshi in order to try and help absorb some of her pain.

"How long did she live?" Venus cried turning angrily back to Starline, but her anger wasn't at the other senshi. No, Starline and she were now an odd sort of sisterhood. They were bonded through their devotion to Serenity and those kinds of bonds never really broke no matter the emotions on either side. Starline shook her head, tears streaming down her face as the despair this room held finally started to suffocate her. Just thinking of her version of Cosmos having go through this was shattering to her soul. "HOW LONG!?" Venus demanded.

 _*Cosmos One lived one hundred and forty years,*_ Baru answered and Venus threw up. Baru quickly held her hair back, soothing her as she fell to her knees. Starline moved forward quickly but Baru held up a hand. _*She is about to pass out from grief,*_ he stated and Starline choked on a sob as the blonde teetered than hit the plush floor unconscious. Baru stepped forward, moving the blonde's hair away from her breathing nostrils to ensure her safety. Starline crumped onto a low table between two chairs.

"My line is the companion to the saddest story in the history of the stars Baru," Starline whimpered and the Gamaronian glanced back at her, his beady black eyes focusing on her and her shifting emotional state.

 _*At least the saddest story had a companion,*_ he responded simply and Starline covered her face and let her tears fall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:**

Forgive me for taking so long to update.

Summer is always a crazy season and this has been quite a beast to write!

I choke myself up sometimes and have to walk away. That seems lame but… if these people were real I feel they would beat the crap out of me. Don't let them!

A huge thanks to those who have left such beautiful reviews. It means so much to me that you are enjoying this and that it is affecting you as much as it is me! Each time I get one it always encourages me to keep going and fighting for that stupid and wonderful happy ending.

So, without you, my beloved reviewers… this chapter would not be possible, so thank you. 3

You keep me focused!

Speaking of that – I am looking a few more guinea pigs to test some chapters on with this story. If you are interested please send me a PM. This intense little number sometimes needs some feedback before anything gets permanently put into place.

A HUGE thanks to my beloved friend SerenityMorrison who has been walking with me through this crazy drama ridden piece. You are a Rockstar. Keep being awesome. ;)

Here is the next installment! Enjoy!

* * *

 **\- Gamanon Six -**

Senshi Cosmos stood quietly in the middle of her new quarters.

They were exceedingly large. Almost double the size of the entire ship she had just been on. It was soft colors of white and greys and consisted of three rooms. The one she was in was a sitting room, just full of couches and lounges. Off to the left was a bedroom and to the right was a small room encased in glass windows that had a small harpsichord, an easel and a desk. Did she play? Paint?

*Senshi Cosmos, I am Tau. I am here to guide you on your journey.*  
The voice was gentle and kind in her mind and she winced a bit, still not use to the intrusion. She pulled her cloak more around her and turned to encounter the small Gamanon who blinked up at her with dark grey eyes.

"Have you known me long Tau?" She questioned gently and the small creature shook his head.

*I am afraid this is our first meeting, but it is my great honor and privilege to serve you,* he responded, his frame bowing before her.

"Do you know anything about me?"

*Yes. I am trained to help you with your transition,* he responded easily and she turned away from him.

"My transition," she repeated quietly to herself as she walked into the small window encased room. Everything looked brand new. All unopened. There were no pictures on the walls, nothing that was a clue to her old life. "How many times have I transitioned?" She asked, her fingertips running along the small desk that had paper and an inkwell on it.

*This will be your fifth transition,* he answered dutifully and her steps faltered. Her gaze shot to him.

"Five? I've been brought back Five times?"

She only saw him nod.  
*Thus why you are called Cosmos Six.*

"Is that normal?"

*Normal does not fit you my Senshi,* he replied. *You have a power that is unmatched by the stars. You have rescued worlds where others have failed. Your effect upon our universe could not be held within a thousand books.*

She felt his passion and conviction flow through her and it pulsed in her heart. She glanced out the windows and felt the mission she read about within the GCS historical documents. In the galaxy there was evil… evil that hurt, destroyed and wanted to snuff out light. She fought that evil and she felt the mission of that strongly in her heart.

"How long does each transition take until I am ready?" She asked turning back to him.

*Depends. We are here to help in any way we can,*  
"Thank you," Cosmos replied with a smile and she felt the small creatures contentment at her gesture.

*I'll give you some time to settle in as Venus and Starline prepare.*

She watched him go and when the door shut she moved back to the small room. She picked up the quill, turning the feature in her fingers before putting it to the page before her.

 _Why are there no personal effects in my room if I've lived here five times?  
Tau isn't my first guide. Where are the others?_

 _Is fighting all there is? If so… why do I feel that isn't enough?_

Her blue eyes glanced out the windows to the tinted teal sky.

 _Too many secrets._

She wrote the words blindly underneath the rest, the ink smudging a bit.

* * *

She was impatient and perhaps too curious.

Her bright blue eyes blinked, taking in her surroundings as she rounded another corner. Learning herself had been her mission from her very first breath aboard the _Pegasus II_. While she could read all she wanted on her past mission and transitions and who she was supposed to be: yada, yada, yada - she figured out the most about herself… when she started guessing.

And she was friggen impatient.

"If I were Venus… where would I be?"

*You need to stop running away,* a voice snapped in her head and Cosmos only smiled, her steps not faltering as she continued down a new hallway.

"I'm exploring Tau, there is a difference," she shot back and she felt him whine a bit in her head as he quickly shuffled after her.

*They never said you were so inquisitive,* he muttered and she couldn't blame the creature. She had been hell on wheels the last two days wondering where one half of her guardianship had gone. She had only seen Starline once and she looked like she had been through the wringer. She promised she would be back soon and to keep reading… well she got darn bored of reading and with Tau as her only companion she discovered quick what he could and could not tell her.

"Who never said? My other companions?" She questioned, her frame turning on her heel to stop him in his tracks. He looked up at her and just held her gaze.

*If you told me what you were looking for, I could possibly help,* he offered kindly and she nodded.

"Venus," Cosmos stated and held out her hand near her temple. "Same height as me, looks like me," she added and he nodded.

*She is recovering from reconstructive emotion surgery,* he responded calmly and Cosmos just stared at him.

"I don't know what that means," she stated flatly and his fur ruffled a bit.

*She had an emotional breakdown. We had to piece her back together but she is resting and fine now,* his words cut off abruptly as she lifted him off the ground, his beady black eyes meeting hers and she felt his offense and panic wash over their bond. *This is not acceptable,* he growled.

"You are an incredibly capable being who understands emotions. Do you not understand mine right now?" She demanded and he narrowed his eyes at her.

*I never understand your emotions since you don't really have any,* he replied and she looked at him stumped for a moment. She placed him back on his feet.

"Huh," she muttered walking past him.  
*Huh what?* He hissed following after her. She stopped but didn't turn back to him.

"You can't read me," she stated and his fur ruffled a bit violently.

*I beg your pardon?* He demanded and she nodded turning to him.

"I'm a blank space to you aren't I?" She questioned but he didn't respond.

*Yes,* a new voice said into her head and Cosmos attention snapped quickly to her left. There a short greyish Gamanon stood, his frame mostly hidden in the shadows. *Your emotional signatures are hidden very well but that does not mean you do not have them. You actually feel very deeply, which is why sometimes we can't feel you at all,* he continued and her eyes lit up a bit.

"No crap," she grinned. "Who are you?"

*Maru,* it stated with a bow and she nodded.

"Old companion?" She questioned but his head did not lift. "I missed you," she stated simply and his head lifted as shock shot through her brain from him. "I mean, I don't know you, but I still miss you," she clarified and she felt his happiness at that statement. "We'll chat later. Can you take me to Venus?"

*Is that what you have wanted all this time?* Tau growled and she smiled sweetly at him.

* * *

"Venus."

The name was a whisper across her consciousness and her body prickled awake first, taking in the smooth sensations of the sheets her frame was encased in. She felt something fluffy behind her head and she blinked her eyes painfully open. The surroundings were familiar… grey walls, white marble elaborate accents along the ceilings with silver trimmed furniture.

"Venus," the voice said gently again and Venus' head snapped to her left. The emotions swelled violently within her again.

"Serenity," she cried, her frame catapulting forward, the sheets falling at her waist as she wrapped aggressively around the woman sitting beside her on the bed. Cosmos arms went around her quickly, supporting her as Venus began to sob into her shoulder.

"Shh, I'm here," Cosmos breathed into her ear and it made Venus sob harder. "It took me forever to find you," Cosmos added. "Apparently you had a massive emotional breakdown and they had to bring in a healer to reconstruct your fragile emotional system," Cosmos breathed into her ear and Venus tensed. She pulled back, her bright blue eyes meeting the familiar of Cosmos, the face that was her beloved cousin that didn't know her.

"Wait, is that possible?" She snapped, and Cosmos smiled warmly at her.

"The Gamanons feel very strongly about emotional stability. I have been driving them nuts with my lack of one," Cosmos mused, and Venus let out a bark of laughter. She covered her mouth quickly and her eyes once more filled with moisture. "Why did you have an emotional breakdown?"

"This place," Venus blurted out painfully. "It's an old home of ours," she choked and Cosmos gently rubbed her head. "It blew up a long time ago so it's quite jarring to see," she admitted, her palm rubbing at tears that had escaped her eyes.

"I feel like you have centuries to tell me. That's very intense for my one-week birthday," Cosmos breathed, running her fingers down Venus' head to smooth some of the disarrayed blonde locks.

"Happy One Week Birthday," Venus muttered pathetically, and Cosmos let out a sad breath.

"I need you to stay ok until I can remember everything," Cosmos soothed, and Venus face scrunched once more with emotion. Cosmos quickly wiped at her tears.

"Do you want to remember if you could?" Venus questioned, and Cosmos pushed Venus hair behind her ear sweetly. She could feel the answer to that question meant a great deal to Venus.

"I don't know much about memories," Cosmos began, her light blue eyes catching Venus broken ones. "But I'm hoping that all good things come back because I'd like to be a good thing to you," she breathed, and Venus nodded.

"I'm with you till the end Cosmos," Venus promised, her fingers gripping onto Cosmos and bringing them to her chest, right over her heart.

"That might be a long commitment," Cosmos grinned, and Venus nodded.

"I sure hope so," she breathed and leaned forward, her forehead leaning into Cosmos and the young Senshi appeased her. They sat for a few moments, Venus drinking from the presence she had been denied for so long.

"Once you are well, we get to blow things up and I can play with your new powers right?" Cosmos questioned calmly, and Venus leaned back, looking into the bright perfect face of her beloved Princess and absolutely clueless Senshi charge. Cosmos lifted her hand and Venus glanced at the small orange sparks that shot between her fingers than back to the amusement on Cosmos face. She remembered the darn broad could absorb others powers.

"Sure. Make sure you hug Starline too. I want to see what powers she has," Venus smirked, and Cosmos eyes lit up.

* * *

She wasn't better for a while.

In fact, she had just learned to fake it. You don't get over your dearest friend having to live a hundred fifty years without you and suffering. She would never tell Endymion. It would end him. She had to stop thinking about her King. There wasn't a plan of action in her mind that got her home to him anytime soon. Cosmos needed a guide and an anchor. An anchor that actually valued emotions. Venus narrowed her eyes at that thought as she rolled her neck to try and ease the tension in her shoulders. They had been on Gamanon 6 for three weeks. They had started sparring a week after their arrival and she officially hated fighting Cosmos. The white-haired power surge played dirty and she blamed Starline. Cosmos was progressing fast. She was a sponge, soaking everything in and Venus couldn't blame her. Yet, she still kept her past from her. She didn't know why she did.

It just seemed too soon.

Yet, waiting would probably prove problematic as well. She had asked a few times if she had a family. Venus told her the truth: she had amazing parents. The King of the Sun was adventurous and full of mischief while her mother, the Queen of the Milky Way Galaxy was the epitome of class and wisdom. Venus also told her of their demise. Cosmos never pressed further after that and Venus didn't tell her that wasn't where the story ended.

According to the training journals, she needed a few months of basics before hitting her with hard stuff. Telling her she was a lost Princess/Queen to an entire galaxy with a hot husband waiting for her seemed a bit intense to someone who didn't understand basic human emotions.

"I've brought you some tea," her voice brought Venus out of her memories and she smiled at the bright light before her. "Baru said it is good for you," Cosmos smiled taking a seat opposite her.

"Baru sure thinks he knows a lot about me," Venus muttered taking the tea dutifully. "Where is Starline?"

"Preparing a weapons tutorial. No rest for the Savior of the galaxy, yet I have about twenty minutes… thought you could tell me a story," Cosmos smiled settling into the seat comfortably. Venus looked thoughtful for a moment and then she smiled.

"You are more than a warrior you know," she mused and Cosmos raised an eyebrow at her. "You are a person who is allowed to have a life."  
"I don't know what that means but you are wasting valuable story time," Cosmos chastised with a small grin and Venus let out a breath.

"There once was a warrior. She was the head of her guard. Her Princess was headstrong and mischievous and she had her sights set on seducing an enemy camp," Venus said with a dramatic sigh and Cosmos smiled, her bright eyes lighting up as she pulled her knees under her, hanging on Venus every breath. "The enemy camp was protected by four Heavenly Kings and their leader was a man named Kunzite," she smiled and Cosmos could hear the small hitch of sadness in her voice. Venus always had a small hitch of sadness when she told these stories but there was also the excitement that lit something in Cosmos. There was more to just fighting… there was adventure and a very strange concept called love. That last one she was very interested in learning more about.

* * *

Her heels clicked on the white marble floor as she followed dutifully. Her posture was sound. Starline had said so. She didn't know what that meant other than she could hold her ground if someone kicked her in the stomach. She understood fight schematics. They made sense. How a body could bend and mold and what weight it could take were like colors to her – clear, vibrant and second nature.

"I have requested multiple times for the blueprints of the castle. I think they are deliberately ignoring me," Cosmos admitted and Starline cast her a glance over her shoulder.

"You remind me a lot of Cosmos four," she stated simply and Cosmos looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Curious and annoying," Starline teased and Cosmos lips curled up amused. "Let's meet her," she breathed and pushed open two double doors in a wing of the castle Cosmos had not visited. The doors opened with a loud creek and torches sprang to life along the long hallway. It looked about twenty meters in length and Cosmos stepped in fearlessly.

It was a gallery. A blue carpet runner lined the floor yet the walls were covered in elaborate gold frames, vibrant canvases filling their confines.

"So, some of these walls do have decorations," Cosmos grinned and she stopped before the first one. "Haven't seen these in the documents," she added, her smile leaving as she studied the painting before her. It was her face but older and broken. She could see it in her eyes.

"Cosmos One," Starline breathed touching the frame. "She suffered the most," Starline said with a regretful sigh and Cosmos gaze snapped to her in surprise. "You had a life and a family before this Cosmos," Starline admitted.

"She outlived them?" Cosmos questioned, her fingers touching the frame and Starline met her gaze. She saw torture within the dark depths of one of her tutors. That seemed to be confirmation enough so she wouldn't press. "Have I always been immortal?" Cosmos asked, a bit in pain at the idea.

"Let's walk the vast hall of your past lives and ponder that," Starline snarked and Cosmos shot her an annoyed glance.

"Funny funny."

"You are the same but each time you live a different life. You think differently. You act differently," Starline breathed pausing before Cosmos Two.

"That seems illogical," Cosmos commented and Starline let out a chuckle.

"You often are indeed," she countered and Cosmos shot her a frown.

"If I do not act the same or live the same, can I really be the same person?" Cosmos questioned and Starline stilled, her gaze shooting to her. "Perhaps I am my own race that only looks the same with the mission to just keep this crystal alive?" Cosmos continued and Starline let that idea ponder in her heart. She had known Three Cosmos variations. She could easily agree with Cosmos on this point. Let her believe there wasn't more to her than the mission but… She knew too much now. She stepped forward, her hand going over Cosmos heart.

"No. You act differently only based on the circumstances you are put in. The core of you – your values, your dreams have always been the same. That is what makes a person and it makes who you are," Starline said quietly with conviction and Cosmos eyes softened at her tutor. Gently she put her hand over Starline's darker toned skin, her fingers gently stroking Starline's hand.

"But I don't have dreams. No aspirations. Just a mission," Cosmos told her soothingly and Starline shook her head once.

"You've had dreams and they are beautiful," Starline whispered. "I pray with everything in me you get to have them again Cozi. You deserve them," she said, and untangled her hand awkwardly from Cosmos hold. Cosmos glanced at her curiously.

"Venus says I am more than a warrior," Cosmos commented and Starline nodded turning to the portrait before them.

"Always listen to Venus," Starline advised and Cosmos held her gaze, the truth of her words without question. Starline was a shining beacon for her. She trusted her and knew she wouldn't steer her wrong. "Always," Starline added and Cosmos nodded slowly and Starline was satisfied with that. "Now, on to Cosmos Two. This is my least favorite version of you," she started and Cosmos eyes widened with amusement, her eyes darting to the large portrait with curiosity.

* * *

Cosmos and Starline always sparred loudly. Venus took in a breath, the turquoise sky a bit darker as the day waned towards night. She stepped to the edge of the balcony, her blue eyes observing the two Senshi as they went full force at each other in the arena below. Sometimes when she closed her eyes she caught glimpses of red, green and blue. The ache for her sisters never really left, yet duty had a way of keeping you chugging forward.

*Shall I prepare your room for the evening Senshi Venus?*  
Baru's voice in her head had become an anchor. She firmly believed without the little creatures help she would have lost her sanity weeks ago. It was difficult to walk halls you knew were shattered, to look at a woman who really wasn't who she was. She wasn't even going to go into the fact that her true love was trapped at a cauldron alive somewhere that she couldn't get to him. She could really only deal with so many emotional shattering issues at a time, so he was moved and would probably forever be on the backburner. Venus turned to the small stature beside her.

"It is only a few hours past half day. Do you think I'm old?" She teased, and she caught sight of small fanged teeth in his attempt at a smile.

*Yes. Your body needs rest. Sadly, I do not think Gamanon 6 is a prime place for your species to flourish,* he answered steadily beside her and she always found his abruptness soothing. Reminded her of Jupiter yet without the wit.

"Baru, I don't know if I can live without you. How about you come to my homeworld with me?" She asked with a loving smile and his fur ruffled a bit. She had first thought such an action on his mane was a sign she had offended him. It took her a month or so to realize it was actually quite the opposite. Baru was a loyal friend and she was thankful to always have him to talk to.

*As much as I would like that,* he began easily and she smirked glancing back down to the arena, Cosmos twisting and throwing energy towards Starline. The elder Senshi spun through the air and hit the dirt hard. Venus let out a low whistle. She'd have to bandage Starline up for sure later. *I feel you should find someone taller to help hold your emotional sanity together,* he finished and Venus lips curled up in a small smirk as her gaze turned back to her friend.

"Low blow Baru," she hissed, and his fur ruffled once more as his shoulders shook. She truly wished she knew what his voice sounded like to her ears. She shrugged a shoulder. His voice in her head was enough.

*Touche.*

Venus heard Cosmos laughter ring out in the arena and she glanced back down. Starline was back up, Cosmos having slung her arm over her shoulder to help support her as they walked off of the arena. Venus pressed her lips together, seeing Starline lean in a bit close, a smile lighting up her face as the two talked, whatever she was saying causing Cosmos to laugh.

*You could not have stopped her,* Baru said gently into her mind and Venus shrugged a shoulder.

"I'm the love goddess. I could have done a lot of things," she quibbled back as she moved back inside towards the palace.

*Senshi Starline and Cosmos four were happy,* he offered as atonement and Venus stilled turning back to him.

"Baru, have you ever made a giant life decision without knowing all of the facts?"

*I imagine a lot of people do,* he responded rationally and she nodded.

"What if I had all of her facts? Is it my duty to tell her?"

She saw Baru's fur flatten a bit.

*Yes, it is your duty. I see what you are saying. Ignorance is not bliss. It is negligent,* he replied unemotionally and she scrunched her face a bit as she turned to continue walking. She might not have said it that harshly but there really wasn't a super nice way to say that.

"Should I talk to her?"

*Senshi Starline is ever vigilant. She will come to you. Her emotions are shifting yet not towards happiness. She does not let herself be happy,* Baru filled in and Venus nodded.

"Damaged people rarely do," Venus replied, and she felt his paw grab onto her hand. She smirked looking back at him. "I am very serious about taking you with me Baru," she announced, and he nodded once.

*As am I about finding someone taller,* he said calmly, his paw sending her comfort as it always did.

* * *

She hadn't thought of it but perhaps she should have.  
She had spent months combing through the castle looking for clues to her past life besides a giant hall full of paintings. It had never occurred to her to look in the doors next to her own quarters.

The door was locked so she jumped balconies. It was better to break a small pane of glass than an entire door frame she argued in her mind.

But when she stepped into the identical room it suddenly was anything but the same. Someone had lived here. She had made a mess here. She smiled to herself as she lifted papers and data cards off of the desk, peering under them. The canvases were full of colors, music notes were strewn across the floor and when she walked into the main parlor something hit inside of her heart.

Ache.

She had a past. She was a person. And she didn't understand any of it.

*It took you long enough to get here.*  
She spun, her body immediately on the defensive and the small Gamanon didn't even flinch.

"Maru," she hissed in surprise. "Tell me everything, what does all this mean?" She asked motioning back to the room before her. There were paintings on the walls. She smiled seeing a giant one of her and Senshi Star. Starline talked so fondly of her great grandmother. And Star talked so lovingly about her in her videos. There was a part of her heart that was missing without Star.

*It's just a room full of mementos. It doesn't tell you who you are, just where you have been,* he responded easily and she let out a breath as she walked into her old self's bedroom. A book was on the nightstand and she picked it up. Page markers were littered throughout it and small slips of papers with notes.

"Why me Maru? Why keep bringing back the same person over and over?"  
It was the one question she wanted answered more than anything. She could accept not having a past. She could live without a family. But she wondered why. Why go through so much trouble for someone? Building them a castle, giving them two level seven warriors to train them when it was clear the GCS had plenty of warriors who were capable of saving the universe without her.

*No one really knows. What if there are others like you? What if there aren't? A woman who has the power to fight for justice and life… is that not a woman worth bringing back over and over?*  
She turned back to him and he felt her emotions flutter. His fur flattened in contentment. Cosmos was hard to read but that didn't mean on rare occasions you couldn't feel her.

"I hope I am worthy," she responded simply and he reached out, his three fingered paw touching her hand and she smiled warmly at him.

*You are always beyond worthy,* he replied easily.

She held the book and traveled further in. The sheets were a color: a pale pink. That struck her. She liked colors. So good to know.  
"Why keep this from me?" She asked, her fingers trailing along different shaped objects. Some looked like spheres that represented planets, some just random art collected haphazardly.

*It is helpful to start off on a blank slate. It helps your emotions. Would it not be harder to come into a life already living? Would it not hurt worse having to catch up?*

His words were so soothing to her heart. She saw the wisdom in them. How frustrating would it be to jump in a life already in progress? The need to try and catch up would be intense and disappointing.

"Is there a room for each of my transitions? Are they all filled with such mementos?" She questioned and stilled in the corner of the bedroom. A light shone from a small silver box and it projected a specific solar system onto the domed white ceiling. The colors were vibrant as the projector moved, the planets slowly rotating around a large yellow star. It was stunning.

She glanced over her shoulder when she heard nothing for a few seconds. Her bright blue eyes caught Maru's dark black.

*No.*

The answer was simple yet carried weight of confusion. Her forehead wrinkled.

*Only Cosmos One and Cosmos five collected things,* he added quietly and she turned back to the shelves littered with knick knacks. *Cosmos Five only collected these items in the last year of her life. For the first twenty-five she was like Cosmos Two, Three and Four. Cosmos Four had photos and memories but she had been the only one to fall in love.*

Maru watched as Cosmos digested that, her frame not changing as her eyes roved over more clues to a past she didn't understand.

*You do not seem surprised.*

"About which part?" She asked, her frame finally turning to him. He held her gaze. This was a new development… "Cosmos One was the only among me that was a real person. She collected memories of her past to console herself," Cosmos stated calmly. "Two and three never left the blank state. They were the mission," she continued, a small smile coming to her lips as she ran her fingers over a small crescent moon statue on the nightstand beside the bed. "About four falling in love," she paused and Maru felt out for her emotions. They were level, no spikes of regret or longing. "Venus tells tales of Senshi falling in love. Statistically, it was bound to happen to me. Cosmos One loved, why not four?"

*Your level of emotional intelligence and logic is quite astounding,* Maru stated calmly and she let out a laugh.

"For a woman who should have no emotional intelligence?" She challenged and his fur ruffled noncommittally. "Starline thinks I have no emotions," she observed turning away from him and he finally felt a twinge of sadness. "I had a blank history, not a blank slate."

*I was Cosmos Five's guardian.*

Cosmos stilled, her head slowly turning to take in the small Gamanon. *I have talked with all the others. We each hide from you because we can't bear without having you. Once someone loves you, they cannot ever stop,* he continued and Cosmos walked quickly towards him. He held up a paw and she stilled. *There is more to you than that crystal. I think you have a purpose beyond it and that is why you are reborn each time. You have to meet both purposes. Cosmos Five was very close to finding it. You have already progressed so far so fast,* he stilled and she felt his emotions pulse off of him in waves. *I pray this is your time to fulfill both of those purposes. That book you hold is what started Cosmos Five's journey to that purpose. She almost made it. I believe you can make it,* he finished and Cosmos kneeled before him and he quickly gathered her into his short arms, her head resting on his fur shoulder. *I will help you anyway I can.*

She closed her eyes and sucked in a sharp breath, his words exploding in her brain.

"How honored I am by your love and devotion," she whispered into his fur. "Within me I know I fight so that the treasure of being loved is never taken away from others."

"And that is just one of the many reasons you are so dearly loved."

* * *

The door opened before her and Starline nodded a thanks to the small Gamanon guarding the entrance to Venus quarters. The dark haired senshi grinned seeing the roaring fire.

"Still cold Venus?" She greeted and Venus pulled her legs under her, a blanket wrapped around her.

"Stupid cold space," she muttered and Starline let out a breath, glancing at her new friend. "Come with my daily report?"

"How did we get so comfortable in this?" Starline questioned, her shoulders dropping a bit and Venus lifted her gaze. "Me doing all the hard work and you telling her love stories. You haven't been fooling me a bit," Starline accused and Venus only smiled brightly at her. "She is even carrying around that dumb book," she added as she took a seat with little grace before her fire.

"What book?"

"A book your King gave her," Starline answered. "Well, other her," she corrected and Venus sat up.

"The fairytale book?"

Starline nodded.

"I think she found her old room," Starline said with a small sigh.

"She hasn't said anything," Venus said, pushing her legs out from underneath her and planting them on the floor.

"What would she say? Hey, I found a room full of mementos I don't understand?" Starline mocked and Venus pressed her lips together annoyed at her. "She is growing fast."  
"Is that not what you wanted?" Venus asked gently and Starline winced.

"No, I don't get what I want," she spat and stood. "I just need what is good for the universe," she added and Venus nodded.

"Baru said the GCS has been trying to contact us," Venus reminded and Starline began to slowly pace before the blonde warrior.

"Some uprising in Andromeda. They sent Senshi Heavens but she's a pain," Starline groaned, her teeth suddenly biting at her thumb nail. She stopped when Venus' frame stepped before her. She blinked. Was Venus getting shorter? No… she just seemed thinner. "Are you eating enough? I've been starting to worry about your health. Why do you sleep so much?" She accused and Venus ignored her.

"They need a Grand Senshi and it can't be Heavens."  
"Well, I am trying to train a Grand Senshi!" Starline exploded and Venus looked at her patiently. "We are only at five months, the woman needs more time. She isn't a machine!"  
"I'm so glad," Venus said with a smile and Starline narrowed her eyes annoyed at her.

"You are so glad what?"

"I'm so glad you know she isn't a machine," Venus clarified and Starline pressed her lips together as anger ran through her.

*Watch yourself Venus,* Baru said gently from the other side of the room but the two women ignored him.

"I'm doing my job. I'm protecting her and training her. You are just sitting there telling her love stories," Starline snapped and Venus only smiled slightly. "Have you had the guts to tell her story yet?"

Venus smile left.

"Back to your training report?" Venus asked and Starline let out a steadying breath.

"Her proficiency with the sword is astounding. She prefers it over her traditional blaster which frustrates me," Starline bit out and Venus turned away from her, going back to her comfy spot on the couch.

"I've been training her with it while telling her love stories," she quipped and Starline rolled her eyes. "What if you did it?"

"What? Told her a love story?

"Became Grand Senshi," Venus responded and Starline sucked in a sharp breath. "You are the highest ranked Senshi in the entire galaxy after her. You have decades of experience and a passion to be exactly what we need."

"I also don't have a family and I have unrequited love. It would be the most selfless option," Starline said with a bitter edge and Venus stood. Starline glanced at her as she moved and sat beside her.

"That is not what I meant and you know it," she encouraged and Starline let out a shallow breath.

"If she chooses me, would you let her?" She questioned and Venus held Starline's gaze steady. Her hand reached out and gently rubbed down the back of Starline's shoulder and the senshi relaxed into it. She was used to Venus' odd spurts of affection now. It was nice.

"Of course not," Venus cooed and Starline closed her eyes as a laugh left her lips. "That I haven't killed you for having one with one of her old selves already just proves how much I like you though," Venus added as she wrapped an arm around Starline and squeezed, Starline grinning as she leaned into her.

"I have to leave," Starline confessed after a few moments and Venus nodded, their heads leaning against the others.

"I'm very proud of you," Venus offered and Starline clapped Venus' knee.

"I'll hold off the GCS until she is ready to make a decision. You've ruined her you know," Starline said as she sat back up. "Made her all soft and adventurous."  
"Thank you," Venus replied unashamed and Starline nodded.

"You don't feel a little bit guilty? What if she chooses to become Cosmos and she has these grand love story ideas in her head and never gets them?" she questioned and Venus half smiled.

"Of all the things I know to be true and not, I can never lose faith in true love. I have to believe in it for her. I've come too far to not have faith it will work out. She deserves it."

Starline nodded, "That she definitely does."

They sat in silence. The burden they carried surrounded one woman but they each carried it so differently. Starline gazed at the blonde before her and she felt pride. It had been an honor to get to know her. Being a part of Star's line had always set her apart. She never clicked easily with other Senshi but perhaps she never gave them a chance. After Cosmos Four died she shut everyone out completely. She gave up on her mission…

"You may be right Venus."

Venus gaze turned to her friend and she quirked an eyebrow at her.

"We all might be made for more. Maybe it's time I step into it and maybe it's time for you to find a way to get her home," Starline encouraged and Venus pressed her lips together.

"What if we don't have a home anymore?"

She had not spoken to her king in four months. She had spoken to her sisters a few times, one always calling each month wanting an update. But never him. If she ignored the fact that his true love was sitting down the hall oblivious to him, she could grieve with him and encourage him to move on. But she knew too much…

"Home is where you make it Venus. You know that more than anyone," Starline teased. "When the time comes you will make the right decision," she added and she stood, sucking in a deep breath. "I entrust her to you," she announced and Venus raised an amused eyebrow at her.

"Oh, do you?" She snapped and Starline winked at her as she headed towards the door, her leg still a bit tender.

"I've kept her safe for you Venus. You are her home. You'll know what to do," Starline said over her shoulder and Venus felt those words hit her deeply.

"Don't leave without telling me goodbye," Venus called and Starline huffed.

"Totally leaving in the middle of the night," she called back as the door closed.

*Proud of you,* Baru said into her mind and Venus narrowed her eyes amused at him.

"Shut up ya stinkin teddy bear," she growled.

* * *

She often did things just to bother Venus. Her ship was prepped and she was planning to leave in the middle of the night without telling either of them. She had spent the last two months setting them up after her conversation with Venus. She could hold off the GCS alone. Cosmos Six had progressed faster than any previous Cosmos. She was intelligent, powerful and emotionally stable. That part was astounding but she credited Venus with that. Even though it had only been six months she believed Cosmos would actually be ready for the field. But, why put her out so soon? Most Cosmos variations needed a year to a year and a half. She could give Venus that extra six months to a year to figure out what she wanted to do. Cosmos wasn't the GCS's anymore. It was with that thought she was leaving confidently, yet, Venus' stupid words… she smirked to herself, annoyed the orange loving warrior had rubbed so much off on her.

Starline let her frame relax against the marble doorway. Her eyes greedily took in the sight. Cosmos Four was never really still. She was always moving, always doing something… but this Cosmos… she often caught her completely still just absorbing life or reading.

"You have something big to tell me? Like how I should be asleep?"

Her voice was light. Starline liked that about her. It came with not seeing real battle. Starline gulped a bit and pushed herself forward, keeping her smile on her face. During night cycles Gamanon got to a dark purple so candlelight often gave an odd glow that highlighted facial features more than she liked.

"The GCS is calling," Starline announced as she sat herself at the foot of Cosmos' bed. The younger Senshi sat up, her eyes widening to attention.

"Ok," Cosmos got out and Starline watched as the wheels in Cosmos head began to turn. She shook her head with a smile.

"Calling me pet," she admitted and Cosmos only looked at her with confusion. "You stay. Take care of Venus," Starline grinned and she saw realization hit her charge's face and she couldn't hide her guilty smile anymore. "I trained you to save the universe but Venus trained you to live in it," Starline confessed.

"You make it seem like I cannot do both," Cosmos replied and Starline's eyebrows rose with the prospect.

"Perhaps you can," she agreed with a smile. "I love you Cosmos and I'm very very proud," Starline breathed out and she let out a small huff as Cosmos threw herself into her arms. She smiled, wrapping her arms around her. Venus was all over this girl… she kind of liked it. "Great Gran would be very proud of you too," she breathed and Cosmos smiled sweetly at her as she pulled back.

"Do you want to make out before you go?" Cosmos questioned and Starline's jaw dropped open a bit as her eyes widened in a bit of horror.

"What? How do you know what that is?" She sputtered and Cosmos grinned holing up a book.

"Very intriguing stuff," Cosmos mused and Starline grinned, swatting the book back to the bed as Cosmos smiled.

"Yes, completely," she answered and Cosmos eyes widened with intrigue. Starline felt different than Venus. She looked at her different. She had spent months trying to figure them both out. Each had an emotional investment in her: Venus, her very life – Venus was a soul sister who gave up her everything for her. Yet, Starline was more guarded. She walked around with a burden and guilt Cosmos often couldn't place. It took her awhile to put the pieces together but it had hit her a few weeks ago. Starline's looks were that of loss. Cosmos fingers reached out, gently taking Starline's. Starline clutched to them and Cosmos could see the struggle in her posture. "But we won't," she sighed and leaned forward, kissing Cosmos forehead. Cosmos held her breath and Starline closed her eyes. For a moment she could pretend this was her Cosmos. But that moment always ended too soon. She knew too much now. Respected Venus too much. Her lips left the soft skin and she pressed her forehead where her lips once were. "I'm not yours this time Cozi," she breathed. "Maybe next time," she teased with a wink as she stood. "I need to tell you something," Starline added, ready to rid herself of the vulnerability she had just projected. "I think something is wrong with Venus," she stated and Cosmos blinked.

"Something wrong with Venus?" She questioned and Starline nodded as she headed towards the door. She stilled in the door way.

"Talk with Baru. You must take care of her for me. She is the first friend I've had in decades besides you," she added and Cosmos nodded quickly.

"Clear skies Starline," Cosmos called. An ache festered in her heart. She quickly contemplated jumping out of her bed and chasing after her. Commanding her to stay since she technically was higher ranked. But as Starline turned back to her with a small smile and those deep dark eyes she felt it… she had to go.

"Clear skies Cosmos," Starline breathed and blew her a kiss. "I'm going to want a full report on Venus!" She called over her shoulder and Cosmos forced a small smile on her lips. She let out a sad sigh and looked back at her book but the words didn't entice her anymore. The loss at the moment was too thick for anything else.

* * *

Cosmos entered Venus' quarters with purpose with Maru and Tau following closely at her heels.

*Is it not a bit early Senshi Cosmos?* Tau was trying to argue and Maru only followed contently. *Senshi Venus does require more sleep than most of her species,* Tau was trying to explain.  
"Why is that?" Cosmos questioned as she walked to the bedroom portion of Venus quarters. A frame slid in front of her easily and she stilled. "Baru, darling," Cosmos cooed at him and the Gamaron was not phased by Cosmos sweet greeting. All were well aware of the young charge's vocabulary based on her reading.

*Senshi Venus is sleeping. She has an exciting day planned for you though. I can get you started on it if you like,* Baru said gently and Cosmos bent down, going eye-level with him.

"Starline left last night," she breathed and Baru only nodded his head. "I hope she at least said goodbye," she accused and Baru's fur ruffled a bit noncommittally.

*Venus and Starline had an interesting friendship. Venus was not unaware,* Baru stated calmly.

"Starline said there is something wrong with her. I do not believe she requires as much sleep as she has needed these last few months. Please, friend, tell me what is wrong with her so I may help fix it." Her voice was soft and pleading. One did not deny such a voice.

Cosmos felt two paws gently touch her from behind. She blinked looking at Tau and Maru, each feeding her emotional strength through their touch. She looked back at Baru and felt dread fill her being.

"Baru," she whispered, panic lacing her voice.

*Senshi Venus is sick. Her body is not reacting well to Gamanon Six. Our healers have been working on her the last few months to try and repair the damage,* he stated gently, his paw reaching out to offer comfort as well but Cosmos stood straight up. She pushed forward and opened Venus door.

The room was dark. It smelt a bit stale. She heard a noise she had not before. It was mechanical and she moved towards it.

*It is a machine to help her breathe,* Baru filled in as Cosmos touched the white machine. It was almost as tall as she. She followed the wires connected to it to the frame in the bed. Her face shifted into horror and she crawled into the bed. She felt protests from the three Gamanon's but did not heed them.

"Venus," she called, gently patting her cheeks. There were tubes coming out of her nose and her eyes fluttered open. They were still bright and she smiled as she saw Venus excitement at seeing her.

"Couldn't wait for the day?" Venus teased as her eyes slowly closed back.

"Sister," Cosmos questioned and Venus' eyes opened back up as concern hit her.

"You sound distressed," she breathed and Cosmos nodded quickly. "We will see Starline again," she cooed as she moved. Cosmos leaned forward, helping her friend sit up against the many pillows in her room. Venus grabbed at the small tubes out of her nose feeding her oxygen and she tossed them aside, giving her full focus to her charge.

"Are you dying?" Cosmos asked bluntly and Venus blinked.

"Dying?" She repeated and Cosmos nodded, grabbing onto her hand. "Oh Princess, I'm not dying," she assured with a grin. "I'm just an alien on a different world," she grinned. "No big deal," she assured patting her Cosmos hand but Cosmos was already pulling away from her. She watched as her charge marched out of the room. "Cosmos?"

"We are leaving Gamanon Six – today," Cosmos announced as she walked back to the three waiting Gamanons. Her hand gently reached out to touch Baru in comfort. The Gamanon relaxed into her touch, thankful for the understanding.

*I think that is very wise,* he admitted and Cosmos looked at him sadly. Gamanons loved very deeply.

"Tau, please ready my ship," Cosmos ordered and the dark brown guardian skittered away quickly to obey. She looked over her shoulder at Venus who was being helped out of the bed by two other Gamanons. "Can you get her ready for me Baru?" She asked and he nodded, bowing at his waist.  
*Where will you go Cosmos?*

Cosmos glanced at Maru as he gently spoke, his paw once more on her hip feeding her comfort.

"Her planet was destroyed thousands of years ago," Cosmos began. "Her current body came from Earth. We should start there," she admitted and both bowed their head in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes:

Forgive me, it has been way too long. Here is a long section that nearly tore up my Beta. Sweet Indy, thank you for reading and helping me tweak before I shared this with my beloved readers. I am almost done with the next chapter so keep me accountable by telling me to keep going!

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Earth_

"I feel very strongly against it," Jupiter announced and he slid his finger over his tablet, moving onto the next proposal.

"It came in nicely," Mars commented dryly and Endymion let out a breath wondering why the hell they were loitering in his office. The doors opened suddenly and loudly causing him to lift his head with annoyance.

Mercury strode in, Artemis at her heels. She stilled before him.

"For the love of Pluto man," the aquatic goddess spat. "Are you not done rebelling yet? You look senseless," she hissed honestly and Jupiter erupted into loud laughter. "Shave the damn thing off, I have a message from Cosmos," she snapped and he narrowed his eyes annoyed at her as she took in his full beard before her. It wasn't overgrown. Just neatly covered his entire bottom half of his face. She pegged him. He had grown it to rebel and he didn't feel bad about it one bit.

"I'm King. Bugger off," he replied easily and she let out a breath.

"I'm sorry. I'm angry," she said honestly and he pushed himself to his feet. "Venus is sick," she admitted, her voice catching as her fingers nervously tapped along his desk. Endymion's gaze shot past her to the white-haired man behind her and when he caught the worried gaze his blood pressure spiked.

"Play the message," he ordered and Mercury nodded, Artemis quickly moving to obey. In a moment a tinted blue version of Cosmos appeared before them, the recording starting from the beginning.

"Senshi of Earth, forgive me for disturbing you. I won't bother introducing myself, it is wasted," she said, her voice tight and fast. "My guardian and your beloved friend is suffering from some sort of Space Sickness. I am transporting her back home now as you get this," she breathed, glancing over her shoulder. She glanced back and Endymion felt as if her eyes caught his. "I require immediate access to Senshi Mercury and any healers you can spare. According to our healers her muscles are diminishing. She is fatigued, weak and gets more lethargic by the day. It has slowly been happening the last five months but the idiot didn't tell me about it until yesterday," she spat, anger in her voice at her dear friend. "She is not beyond help. I will not give up," she promised. "Cosmos out,"  
"I don't know," Mercury said the moment the recording vanished. "I have to see her personally and test her. It doesn't sound like anything specific. I could spitball horror ideas but," she trailed off when Endymion put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm definitely not shaving it off now," he stated and she let out a sad laugh, her eyes filling with tears. He pulled her quickly into his arms and she let out a sad sob.

"She is not beyond help," he repeated, his voice catching. "We will not give up." He promised, his eyes looking at Mars and Jupiter, both shaken by the news. They would not give up.

* * *

She settled messily into a chair and smiled triumphantly to herself.

"You should be in bed," a voice said before her and Venus smiled, her eyes half-lidded as she looked at the white pigtails that were before the ship's console. Starline had taken the _Pegasus II_ with her when she went back to the GSC. This was the _Pegasus III_. All identical ships. Turns out because Star had figured out a way to train muscle memory into Serenity she wouldn't forget. Piloting a ship was one of those skills.

"You've grown so much in six months," Venus commented, swallowing as the last word left her lips. Cosmos didn't reply. She was setting vector coordinates for Venus' home planet. The ship jolted forward and Venus closed her eyes as they entered into hyperspace. She had no idea how far they were from home. "I shouldn't go back," she sighed and Cosmos stood, leaving the set controls.

"Stop talking like that," she snapped turning to her companion.

"Talking like what?" Venus questioned and Cosmos stopped before her, squatting down to come eye level with the blonde warrior.

"Like you are trying to tell me everything you can before you can't," Cosmos replied as she wrapped Venus's blanket more around her.

"I have a lot to tell you," Venus admitted and Cosmos nodded.

"I know," she replied quickly. "I want you to tell me not because you are dying though," she added as she stood. "I wanted you to tell me because you trusted me," she added moving to the small kitchen unit.

"It was never about trust," Venus argued, moving forward to stand but she stilled realizing she didn't have the strength. "It was about pain," Venus admitted and Cosmos turned to her, her bright blue eyes catching the dull of Venus'. "My pain, your pain," she added and Cosmos sucked in a deep breath. "You and I are over two thousand years old Sennie," she whispered out and Cosmos tilted her head confused at her. "That was when we had parents when we had worlds," she pushed on and Cosmos slowly made her way towards her. "It all fell at the hands of a mad woman and your mother had us sleep for a thousand years with the hope we would wake up to a brighter future," she huffed and coughed, the energy she was using zapping all of her strength.

"Let's go lie down," Cosmos breathed handing her a cup of water, her hand grabbing onto Venus' shoulder offering her support.

"If you had the option to know everything about your past, would you want to know?" Venus asked, her eyes catching Cosmos and Cosmos stilled for a moment.

"Have you been keeping secrets from me, Venus?" Cosmos questioned and tears flooded the orange warriors' eyes. She nodded miserably and Cosmos let out a sad breath as she gently stroked the warriors' hair. Venus closed her eyes sadly, undeserving of the affection. "Are you secretly in love with me too?" Cosmos questioned and Venus' eyes popped open with surprise.

"What?" She laughed and Cosmos smiled sweetly at her.

"I mean, I'm flattered," Cosmos added quickly and Venus shook her head with a grin.

"You know my love story," Venus accused and Cosmos nodded. She stood, Venus' story replaying in her mind of a handsome guard and a young soldier. They weren't supposed to be yet were. Venus had told her many love stories. It had never been part of her training but they were her favorite part of learning. It hit Cosmos heart and she was proud Venus had such a story. It must be nice to have such a story… It was one of the main reasons she was going to fight and protect worlds were because of stories like that.

"You need rest," Cosmos soothed and she bent down, pulling the warrior to her feet. Venus wrapped her arm around her neck, letting her guide her back to one of the ships beds.

"I'm excited to show you my home. I'm taking you there sooner than I expected," she breathed as she pushed each foot forward with the effort. "It's your home Cosmos," she added and Cosmos glanced at her. "My warriors are your warriors and they will take care of you," she added and Cosmos smiled slightly at her.

"They are going to take care of you," she chastised.

"You are Senshi Moon," Venus admitted and Cosmos let out a breath, her frame moving the Senshi forward.

"You are starting to hallucinate aren't you? I wasn't trained to be a healer so I'm out of my depth here. I need you to not lose your mind," she ordered, checking Venus pupils and the blonde shook her head weakly.

"Sometimes the radical stuff is the hardest truths to swallow," Venus breathed and Cosmos held her gaze, her face impassive.

"Is that what you have been keeping from me? That I'm the reincarnation of one of the greatest Senshi's in existence?" Cosmos hissed and Venus looked thoughtful a moment. "That's what I thought," Cosmos huffed and Venus shook her head.

"No, I'm serious. You are," Venus defended and Cosmos let out a breath, pushing a smile on her face for her dear weak friend.

"OK, that's a neat highlight that should have been shared in my journals," Cosmos chided. "Why are you making a big deal about it now though? That was over a thousand years ago," Cosmos soothed and Venus shook her head, her frame shaking a bit from the energy she was trying to push through it. She cursed her stupid body. She had been trying to take it like a champ but now it was just pissing her off. She grabbed onto Cosmos wrist, stopping her from pulling the blanket over her failing frame.

"Because it still feels like yesterday for me," she admitted and Cosmos sat gently on her bed. She took Venus hand off of hers and gently pulled the blanket over her. "It feels like yesterday for my sisters," Venus added and Cosmos raised an eyebrow at her. "All the women I've been telling you about are real. They are on Earth. They were my Senshi before I took my post to help you."  
"What?!" Cosmos asked, her voice hitching with excitement. "Mercury and Mars? Jupiter? Lunar? They are all still alive?!" She asked and Venus nodded.

"Senshi Moon's Senshi," Venus added and Cosmos blinked.

"Wow, they must be really old."

"Not technically. It's a really long story," Venus said, her breath starting to get a little more rushed. Cosmos' eyes narrowed with concern.

"Sleep Venus. It's a long story from a long time ago. You will make me worry if you don't rest," Cosmos threatened and Venus looked up at her sadly.

"I wouldn't want that," she breathed as she gently laid down, relenting to the sleep Cosmos deeply wanted her to take. "But they…" she tried and Cosmos gently put her fingers over her friend's lips stopping her.

"I am a stranger and they are strangers, perhaps my home now is among the stars," Cosmos breathed and Venus heard the small defeat in her voice.

"You are so easy to befriend," Venus smiled and Cosmos pressed her forehead lovingly against her dear friend.

"I feel so selfish," Cosmos breathed. "What if they want you back?"

"What if they want you back?" Venus teased and Cosmos blinked at the prospect. "Cosmos, you are six months old," Venus began as Cosmos gently sat her on her bed. "It is time for you to choose what you will do with your life," Venus grinned and Cosmos shook her head. "If Starline takes the mantle of Grand Senshi, what will we do?" Venus asked with a raised eyebrow and Cosmos tucked her neatly into bed. Gently she knelt beside the metal frame, her fingers intertwining with the blonde.

"Have you trained me for anything else except to be a warrior?" Cosmos asked and Venus winced sadly at her.

"I have trained you to be curious," she smiled touching her charge's nose. "And to value love. If you are going to fight… always fight for love and justice," Venus soothed and Cosmos smiled sweetly at her.

"I love you cousin," Cosmos cooed and Venus smiled, her eyes slowly closing.

"Never as much as I you cousin," she whispered, her voice trailing off into sleep.

* * *

They came out of hyperspace around a planet called Mars. It swirled red off to her left and she quickly programmed the ship to finish its journey to Earth.

"Venus!" Cosmos called, quickly moving into her friend's room. "Hey sleepy head, we're home," she called, sitting on the bed and gently touching her friend's arm. It took two or three minutes for Venus' eyes' to open. Each second felt a bit worse than the last and Cosmos let out a relieved breath seeing her baby blues. "Hope they haven't forgotten what we look like," Cosmos joked as she stood and Venus shifted on the bed, burying her head into her pillow.

"It's only been seven months," Venus breathed and Cosmos nodded.

"Right. The other Cosmos and you probably traveled home a lot," Cosmos smiled picking up Venus cloak to wrap around her friend. Venus' eyes opened and she looked at her cousin, her eyes narrowing.

"Didn't know you existed until last year. Thought you were killed a thousand years ago," she rasped and Cosmos stilled.

"What?" She demanded, her frame turning to her friend. Venus nodded once. "All the other Cosmos… you never trained them?" She questioned and Venus held her gaze.

"Only met Cosmos five," she admitted and Cosmos slowly sat down before her mentor. "You were stolen from us. You belong only on Earth but when Earth was frozen the GCS gave you another purpose," Venus rasped. "That's why Starline went to take Grand Senshi… to give you the choice to return home with me or travel the galaxy with her."

"You are just telling me this now!?" Cosmos demanded, her eyes wide and Venus closed her eyes slowly. "But I have no family? No one has been waiting for me for a thousand years have they!?" Cosmos questioned and Venus winced painfully. Cosmos quickly rushed to her. "Shh, don't exert yourself."  
"We've been waiting," she whispered out and Cosmos felt that hit her stomach. "Watched Cosmos Five died in our arms… her last act was to send me to you so I could bring you home."

Venus was fading fast. She had slept the last two days yet her energy was gone in only a few moments of conversation.

"I don't have time to be angry at you right now," Cosmos breathed as she bent down, picking Venus up onto her feet and supporting her weight by her side. "But I am angry," she added with measure and Venus looked at her sadly. "You said I had no family," she spat and Venus shook her head.

"Just told you the truth about your parents," she admitted. "You never asked further," she wheezed out and Cosmos shot her a horrified look.

"Unacceptable Venus!" She cried and Venus smirked a bit at the whine in her voice.

"When you whine, you sound like Moon," she said with affection to herself. "I must tell you one other thing," she breathed, her eyes attempting to focus on Cosmos as Cosmos adjusted her in the transporter.

"Shush. Don't tell me a single thing more," Cosmos commanded and Venus pressed her lips together, her eyes narrowing curiously at her. "I am Cosmos Six. We are starting over from here. If they want me in their life, they will start over with me. I will not pretend to be someone who should have died a thousand years ago but can't because of a stupid crystal," she growled heatedly as she punched in the last transporter coordinates.

"Fair," Venus agreed. "Just remember I tried to tell you," Venus added her frame leaning heavily on her charge. Cosmos huffed.

"You better live to tell me everything later blondie," Cosmos whined and Venus smiled lovingly at her, leaning her head upon Cosmos shoulder before the ship vanished from her sight and the air changed completely as they transported to Earth below.

* * *

It took twelve days for Cosmos' ship to reach Earth's atmosphere. When it did she followed GCS protocol flawlessly: contacted, requested permission, sent ship stats and then traveled by teleport into their palace.

It was the same scene he saw in his nightmares. Two of the most important women in his life materializing before him and one in obvious distress. He felt helpless and angry all at the same time. Jupiter threw open the transport door, Cosmos walking through quickly, her arm under Venus as the blonde warrior leaned heavily against her. She was pale, her features sunken in and looked ten years older. Her illustrious golden locks were a dull yellow, her blue eyes were dull but they still lit up a bit at seeing him.

He rushed forward, taking Venus from Cosmos arms and she wrapped around him quickly.

"I'm fine," her breath was hoarse and he winced painfully, his grip tight on her as he hoisted her into his arms, sweeping her off of her feet. "I'm fine," she gently repeated, her hand touching his face. "My King," she struggled out, her eyes filling with tears.

"To your infirmary please," Cosmos ordered, her hand touching his arm and leading him out of the transport room. Senshi Mercury was at his other elbow, running scanners over Venus weak body.

"Symptoms?" Mercury questioned, her eyes flickering up to the woman on the other side of her King.

"Lethargy, weak muscle strength, lung capacity decrease and she hasn't eaten in two days besides the milanoi packs I made her drink," Cosmos replied dutifully. They turned a corner and a group dressed in white was waiting for them. Cosmos watched as the man who took her guardian from her gently laid her on a bed. People were grabbing at her arm, sticking her with a needle as the man just held Venus, their eyes locked as they seemed to be having a small conversation.

Cosmos took an uncomfortable step back.

"What is a milanoi pack?" A female voice asked to her right and her gaze snapped there to a woman who was at least a good four inches taller than her. Her large emerald eyes framed by brown locks looked friendly but urgent.  
"It's a pack of proteins in liquid form. Used during space travel to help rehydrate the body and sustain it when access to normal proteins is unavailable," she rattled off and Jupiter nodded.

"Sounds tasteless," she commented.

"Ow!" Venus voice cried out and Cosmos charged forward. She hit the solid form of the woman she had been talking with. Her eyes glared up at her.

"She hates needles," Jupiter said gently as she moved her shoulder to let Cosmos see that Venus was settling down. "The needle is putting nutrients back into her bloodstream. Much like milanoi."

"Tasteless?" Cosmos questioned a bit distracted, her face displaying her displeasure at Venus' current state. Jupiter grinned at the woman before her and nodded but Cosmos was watching as Venus slipped back into unconsciousness. Her shoulders slumped a bit. Venus had spoken very highly of Mercury. She would take care of her. Her gaze finally traveled to the tall person holding onto Venus's hand, gently kissing her knuckles. He was dark, his hair a bit ruffled and a face full of hair but he was focused completely on her guardian and the worry on his face made a knot in her stomach. Was Venus worse than she thought?

"He is her brother," a new voice said to her left and Cosmos eyes turned that way.

"She is the only child to Aphrodite. I am her only blood family and even that is a bit sketchy," Cosmos stated dryly and Mars lips curled up in a grin.

"Adopted," Mars replied easily and Cosmos let out a breath, forcing her shoulders to relax.

"She is taken," Cosmos said gently and Mars nodded.

"He knows," she said with a nod and Cosmos gaze fell back on Venus. "Now have you only had weird tasteless protein packs to drink as well?"

Cosmos felt their concern for her radiating off of them. She smiled, clasping her hands gently behind her.

"I am fine Senshi Mars. I do not require much," Cosmos answered soothingly and Mars shared a small glance with Jupiter.

"Actually, a radiating level nine requires at least 3000 calories to maintain her optimum performance," Jupiter stated confidently and Cosmos blinked, finally giving the two women her full attention.

"I don't know what that means. I can assure you I am at my optimum performance," she argued and Jupiter grinned charmingly at her.

"How often do you sleep?" Mars inquired.

"Stop it. We are here for her. I am very capable of taking care of myself."

"Very good to know since she might be dying."

The new voice that joined their conversation caused her muscles to tighten. His words hurt and when her bright blue gaze sought out his stormy she saw the anger in his depths. "If you wish you can return to your ship and we can keep you updated on her status."

He moved past her easily and she felt the coldness radiating off of him. Her eyes narrowed as his offense hit her. She followed after him.

"No, I do not wish that. Thank you for the callous offer," she spat at his back but he never turned or acknowledged her further. She turned back to the other two women. "For the record, I am not leaving her side," she stated firmly.

"You don't have to," a soft voice sighed. "Open your mouth," it ordered and Cosmos blinked.

"Excuse..?" Her words were cut off as a small stick was shoved into her mouth. Mercury held it there as she looked at readings on her recorder. Cosmos ripped it out. "Once again, I am physically fine," she reiterated holding the offensive stick up to Mercury who looked at her patiently.

"Would you like some tea?" Mercury questioned and Cosmos finally downright whined.

"I just want to know if my only friend is going to get better," she pouted and she watched as the three women slowly smiled at her. "You are all infuriating," she stated.

"Give me a few hours and I'll tell you what is wrong with her. Let them take you to get something to eat or I'll fret over you and ignore her," Mercury ordered pointing to the other two women. Cosmos just stared at her a moment longer. There was really no arguing with that. These women were stubborn and strong willed. She let out a breath and turned, heading to the door. Jupiter walked after her as Mars stepped up to the blue haired genius.

"Is she ok?" Mars asked, her voice finally betraying her worry.

"Give me a few hours. I'll figure it out," Mercury breathed, both their gaze looking at the door their Princess had walked out of.

"It gets less jarring," Mars confessed and Mercury nodded.

"Either that or we are becoming numb like our King."  
"Let's hope it isn't that," Mars breathed and she gently squeezed Mercury's shoulder in encouragement. She glanced over their shoulder and saw Venus asleep in the bed. "Take care of our leader," she asked and Mercury nodded.

* * *

Cosmos followed silently. Her eyes were taking in her surroundings, calculating exits, weak points and a visual map of the palace parts she had seen in her head. They seemed to be traveling down a servant's wing and Jupiter opened a big wooden door, motioning with her hand inside.

She walked in confidently. She doubted seriously Venus' most beloved people would hurt her. She also knew if they tried… they wouldn't get far.

Jupiter followed her inside and Cosmos stilled. This room was weird. It was large with high ceilings and small machines on the counters. It had many silver squares with hinged doors.

"So, what do you like to eat?" Jupiter questioned as she opened a smaller door than the entry. Cosmos tilted her head and saw multiple small boxes, bags, and containers inside.

"I am not hard to please," Cosmos replied dutifully and Jupiter cast her a small look, her lips quirking a bit. "That man," Cosmos stated and Jupiter pulled a few containers out of the pantry. "Is he your king as well?" She questioned and Jupiter nodded. "He is a jerk right?" Cosmos finished, pointing over her shoulder towards the door and Jupiter outright laughed. She caught herself, recovering quickly as she placed the containers on the counter.

"No. He isn't," she corrected with a grin as she opened a container, putting some of it on a plate. "He has just been through a lot."

"Seems to be a common story of everyone I meet," Cosmos breathed as she took a seat at the large marble table in the middle of the room. Her eyes finally took in the tall woman before her and studied her. Venus was good at descriptions. In their time together she had told her countless stories of the women she had just met.

She didn't think that they might still be around. She assumed Venus had a similar story to Star. Star had become her guardian after her own family died and being around Cosmos kept her young. Venus stories weren't from her past though. They were right in front of her, living and breathing and it was quite aweing. She felt like she was stepping into Venus beautiful memories. They weren't stories. They were real people. They also had known and loved a version of her. Cosmos shifted, pushing that last thought aside. "So," she began and Jupiter glanced at her. "Venus told me you make the best cookies she has ever tasted," she stated and Jupiter let out a rough laugh, her head shaking automatically. "I don't know what a cookie is but it sounds incredible," she added and Jupiter gulped a bit, her smile faltering.

"I don't really bake anymore," she said quickly. "Too many things to do you know," she added with a small smile and when she looked up, her frame tensed. She had been trying very hard to not put it together that the woman before her use to be one of her best friends. That they had lived, played and fought together. That she was her long-lost princess… she couldn't put them together or she would be unable to work at her best. But… when she looked up she didn't see Cosmos. She saw Usagi and her eyes pricked with moisture. She sat there, her frame leaning against the counter, her chin lazily resting in her propped up palm and those bright happy eyes trained on her.

"I find I only have too many things to do if I make myself have too many things to do," Cosmos commented and Jupiter shook her head slightly, going back to her task.

"Well, aren't you honest," Jupiter snarked and Cosmos smiled a bit.

"Yes, Venus says it's one of my character flaws," Cosmos grinned with pride and Jupiter cast her a smirk. "Why did you stop baking?"

Jupiter's hands pushed the plate of food before the young woman and she shrugged a shoulder helplessly.

"I didn't have the person I loved to bake for around anymore to eat it," she answered simply and Cosmos held her gaze with understanding.

"I hope you meet someone who will make you want to bake again," Cosmos breathed and Jupiter scratched the back of her head with a shallow grin plastered on her face.

"Maybe, one day," she offered noncommittedly.

"Venus says you are terrible at dating," Cosmos stated suddenly and Jupiter's eyes widened.

"For the love, how much did Venus tell you about me?!" She huffed and Cosmos picked up the fork and looked at the food before her.

"Not enough to keep me satisfied," she said quietly and Jupiter let out a slow breath. "Tell me about your worst date," she said lifting her eyes to her once more and Jupiter finally let a genuine smile hit her features. She shouldn't get excited or hopeful but… she couldn't not. She leaned forward on the counter, Cosmos inching her head closer to hear every word.

"Oh, it's hard to pick a worst but you tell me what you think and help me decide," she grinned and the light that lit in Cosmos eyes filled a small hole in Jupiter's heart. The hole that had been sitting dormant for over fifty years… her Usagi shaped hole.

* * *

Her fingers moved quickly over the Intergalactic Comu Console. She punched in the frequency for the _Pegasus II_ and waited. She had sent a pinging bacon with her return frequency. Either Starline was on board and able to accept or she would call back when she could. Thankfully… she was on board.

She saw a light flicker and she clicked receive.

"Cozi," Starline greeted and Cosmos smiled, relaxing a bit in her chair as she spied the inside of the _Pegasus II_ , Starline sat before her. "Calling from Earth? Venus was worse than I thought wasn't she?" She cut to the point and Cosmos nodded.

"They are still evaluating her. I have faith they will find the solution and restore her," Cosmos stated calmly and Starline grinned a bit at her.

"She has wanted you to be on Earth for a while. How is it?"  
"Colorful. Warm. Confusing," Cosmos stated simply and Starline nodded. "You look terrible," she added and Starline grinned. She did indeed.

They had just returned to the ship from a battle in Andromeda. A new frame entered the viewscreen and moved Starline's hand away from her shoulder. She had been holding it during their conversation but blood had been dripping down her arm from the wound under her fingers. Cosmos blinked.

"This is Senshi Heavens. A true pain in my ass," Starline said with a smile as she motioned to the bright red head who was attending to her wound.

"It is not my fault you are inept and need me around to save you," Heavens snorted and Cosmos grinned a bit at them.

"Seems the GCS is very busy sending you places," Cosmos offered and Heavens shot her a look, her cold green eyes penetrating her.

"Someone has to save the universe sweetheart," she chided before going back to her task.

"Ignore her," Starline dismissed. "What of Venus?"

"She looks bad," Cosmos added. "I think we barely made it in time. I haven't heard from Mercury yet how she is doing. They have been working on her for over seven hours now," Cosmos breathed and Starline frowned a bit.

"I am sure she will be fine Cozi," she encouraged. "Venus is a tough one," Starline smiled. "What of Earth? Are her warriors as amazing as she made them out to be?" She teased and Cosmos smiled with a single nod.

"I did not realize they were still alive," she admitted and Starline nodded.

"They are hard to kill," Starline grinned. "It must be exciting to meet them?" She offered, raising an eyebrow and Cosmos shrugged a shoulder and it made Starline smile. It reminded her that Cosmos was still young. Though Starline looked beat up she was in good spirits. It did well for her to be busy and to be saving the galaxy. Cosmos could see that clearly on her but she doubted if Starline herself saw it.

"It is so far," she added and Starline grinned leaning towards the screen.

"Is that all you will give me?"

"Did you know Venus was keeping things from me?" Cosmos questioned with a quirked eyebrow and Starline's smile never left.

"You say that as if I wasn't keeping things from you too," she chided and Comsos' shoulders slumped a bit. "Everything we have done has been for you, never against you. Our heart has always been to protect you. Trust me, Venus wanted to spit out everything the minute your eyes opened," Starline huffed, leaning back into her chair, Heaven's still wrapping her arm. "We knew that wouldn't be best for you though. You had to find out you before you could find out things that were in the past," Starline breathed. She shot a look at Heavens suddenly and the redhead smirked a bit at her as she finished off the bandage a bit roughly. Starline narrowed her eyes and looked back at Cosmos as Heavens stood and walked away.

"What if things should stay in the past?" Cosmos questioned gently and Starline let out a slow breath.

"That is your choice to make. Everything is your choice," Starline encouraged and Cosmos gaze fell to Starline's bandaged arm and her lips pressed together in a thin line. Starline looked down on it and rolled her eyes at the big fluffy bow Heavens had tied the bandage in.

"She took an exorbitant amount of time to wrap such a cut," Cosmos observed, sitting her chin in her hand as her eyebrows rose questioningly.

"She may have cut off circulation," Starline huffed touching the bow. When she glanced back up at Cosmos she froze a bit at the amused glare that insinuated more than it should. "Stop it," Starline hissed and Cosmos downright smirked.

"Stop what? I'm just an emotionless warrior whose only mission is the save the universe. I in no way can read body language or emotional output of other pesky beings," Cosmos chided, her eyes blinking teasingly at her past trainer and she was rewarded as a small blush began to stain Starline's cheeks. "Teasing aggression can be known as a form of flirtation," Cosmos added with annoyance and Starline reached for the end call button.

"Let me know if Venus lives will you?" Starline snapped and Cosmos cheerful grin slid off immediately. Starline glanced over her shoulder at the red-headed warrior who had been a pain in her ass for the last few decades. She shook her head once. No. Never. She glanced back at Cosmos who raised a questioning eyebrow at her and she huffed. "Good night and check in," Starline ordered and Cosmos had the gall to wink at her. Starline ended the call immediately.

The screen fizzled to black and Cosmos cheerful mood slid out of her. Starline looked happy. Starline would never admit it but she enjoyed the battle. She had the passion in her to fight for the little guy. Cosmos frowned, gently pulling her knees up to her chest as she continued to stare at the blank screen. Perhaps it would give her answers. Sadly, all it reminded her was that Starline and Heavens were capable enough to be Grand Senshis. Her chin rested on her knees and she frowned.

If they were… then what would become of her?

* * *

It was taking Mercury more than a few hours to figure out what was wrong with Venus. The day cycle had ended a few hours ago and nighttime on Earth was much like Gamanon Six – scarce and quiet. Another crunch echoed her ears but she ignored it, taking another bite of the crunchy cookie in her hand. Jupiter had escorted her to the kitchen and Earth had an obvious love affair with food. After tasting their many options – she understood their affection for it. She crunched once more, finishing off the cookie before automatically grabbing another. Her mind was whirling. This place felt completely different than Gamanon Six. For one thing, it wasn't purple everywhere. Gamanon Six floated around a bright purple star that cast an overwhelming purple shadow upon the little world. This galaxy's sun shone without such a hue so the world was full of colors and lights. There was an insane amount of colors so she often found one thing and focused on it so she could think clearly. She finished off another cookie.

She slowly turned her head to the left and encountered tired deep blue eyes.

"It's a bit late for stress eating," he commented dryly. He glanced at her once then headed towards the large silver squares that were super cold inside.

"I don't know what that means," she answered simply and Endymion let out a breath, his eyes roving the contents of their refrigerator.

"It is when you use an activity like eating to alleviate stress from another area of your brain. People stress eat to give them control over something since they cannot control what is stressing them out," he replied clinically.

"Oh. Yes. Definitely doing that."

Cosmos stuffed another cookie in her mouth. He pulled out a pitcher with white liquid in it and poured two small glasses. She watched as he pushed one her way, a large island counter between them. She stepped up to the glass, placing the bag of cookies on the counter.

"That will go better with milk," he said motioning to her bag and she gently took the glass in her hand.

"Hm. A mixed signal," she stated as she inspected the drink. "You wanted me off of your world a few hours ago and now you are feeding me," she commented as she brought the glass to her lips. She took a sip.

"I still want you off my world," he responded quickly.

"Oh, yes, that works very well together," she muttered to herself as she grabbed another cookie and the milk. He shook his head and grabbed his glass to head out. "So, you hate aliens?"  
Her words enraged him so fast he coughed. He turned back to her, his anger displayed on his face and she looked at him calmly, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Or just me?" She added, her head tilting curiously at him. ""I try and kill you in a past life?" She asked flippantly and his eyes widened a bit at her.

"Actually," he snapped, placing the glass on the table with a clank.

"You look fine now. You should let it go. I put it in my past and completely forgot about it," she explained with an innocent look and smile that caught him off guard for a moment.

"Did you just use your mental handicap as a punch line?" He accused and she downright laughed. She stopped herself quickly, almost inhaling a chunk of cookie in her mouth. He watched her intently, making sure the idiot didn't need the Heimlich. She took a gulp of her milk and smiled, tears in her eyes at her choking fit. She wiped at them quickly, her gaze going back to him.

"No, seriously," she began, taking a step towards the end of the table and towards him. He took another towards the exit. "Have you been brought back too?"

"From you killing me?" He clarified and she smiled innocently at him.

"Do you need me to apologize? I can," she offered sweetly and he rolled his eyes.

"You don't apologize to someone who gave their life for you," he stated and she huffed.

"Of course, you do. That is saying my life is more important than others and that goes directly against my main directive. This stupid rock will find its own way to save the universe. There is no need to sacrifice for it," she stated as if to a child and he was a bit stunned at how easily she could piss him off.

"What an ungrateful brat you are," he spit out. "All of us at one time or another sacrificed everything for a version of you. Do not degrade our sacrifice."

"I can't speak for any other version of me but I can tell you from my perspective that someone giving their life for me would destroy my very reason for life. How much you must have tortured the other versions of me to leave her alone knowing she was the cause of your death," she stated and the sound of her own voice filled with such anger surprised her. Starline had worked with her on anger. She would prod and vex her to anger but she often didn't give in. Even on the way here she was not truly angry at Venus for her actions. More just fearful. This man, however, seemed to bring it out in her. It was clear he did not like her and she found that annoying since he hadn't even taken the time to get to know her. If Maru were here he would be having a field day feeling the emotions this man brought out of her.

Endymion took a small step back in utter shock. His goal for his entire life has been to protect Serenity. To protect his little bunny. He never thought anything of it to die for her as long as she lived. The thought never occurred to him what would happen to her after his sacrifice. For a moment he saw his Usagi and the numerous battles she had fought while Sailor Moon. He remembered the times her eyes had flooded with tears as she fought to keep them together. That all she had needed was them. In his Tuxedo wielding days he had died more than her, often leaving her alone but he never viewed it that way. He was giving her a chance. Protecting what truly mattered. When they were reunited he only cared about that moment. He had never truly thought what it must have been like for her to watch them die and sacrifice for her. He sucked in a sharp, painful breath. Cosmos had been so straight to the point about it. Torture. That word was now ripping apart his insides.

He felt fingers touch his chest and he reacted, pushing them away quickly.

"You seem to be close to a panic attack," Cosmos observed calmly, pulling her fingers back from him. Endymion sucked in a steadying breath. Why was she so close? "I did not mean to upset you," she said more gently, taking a step back from him.

"And yet, you do it so easily," he confessed.

"I can add that to my list of skills if you'd like," she said with a small smile and he grabbed his glass.

"Goodnight Cosmos," he snapped and she watched as he exited with a quick step. She reached out with her left hand and grabbed another cookie.

"Not sure what just happened there," she mused out loud to herself. She shrugged a shoulder. "Kinda liked it." She put the cookie in her mouth and munched.

* * *

He couldn't sleep.

For a million reasons. The two most glaring though were women. He sat on the end of his bed. He never slept much in it anyway. She had never slept in it. It was perfectly adequate. There was no reason he shouldn't sleep in it. It was large, fit for a King, he would always muse but the largeness only showcased the emptiness. He rubbed at his eyes and let out a sad breath. As Mamoru, he had trouble sleeping as well. Mostly because his dreams led to nightmares of a past he didn't understand. Of a woman calling to him, he couldn't help. When he met Usagi they had stopped. She always calmed his dreams. When he had become King he had dreams of his past lives and would often wake to scream her name. It had been the first time in his life that he wished he could forget and not remember every detail about his past. Because he did remember. He had a great memory and that was why he hated to sleep.

His bedroom door creaked open and he looked that way, bloodshot eyes meeting a deep purple.

"Is there any news?" He asked, his voice a bit hoarse from non-use and Lunar shook her head as she closed the door behind her. "Did you hear me thinking?" He asked with a bit of guilt she was up at this hour. The day would start in two hours but still, he should be sleeping.

"More her thoughts actually," Lunar admitted as she made her way to sit beside him. He looked at her a bit stricken. Lunar and Artemis had been gifted to the Moon Kingdom. They had raised the Sailor Senshi of their time and had connections with all of them. None as close as Lunar and Serenity. They could hear each other's thoughts from over a planet away. The Lunarians were famous for reading minds. It had been damn annoying and rude. She shrugged with an unladylike grace trying to downplay the pain it was. "Just mumblings. She doesn't know how to do it so it's just high spirited jibberish," she admitted and he heard her voice catch. He frowned, taking her hand in his and holding it securely in his own.

"I want her off my planet," he admitted bitterly and she nodded once. "I want to just pretend she is dead and accept it," he sighed, his head hanging in a bit of shame.

"You mean to accept it and move on," Lunar corrected and he shook his head as he gently released her hand. He stood. He might as well start the day. She watched his bare back with sympathy.

"There is no moving on from her," he breathed and she nodded to that as well.

"I haven't seen her," she admitted and he glanced back at her. "I don't like looking at her when I can't keep her," Lunar breathed, her voice cracking a bit and he walked back to her. She took his hand, putting it to her cheek and he wiped a stray tear there.

"I understand," he soothed and she nodded.

"You always do," she said patting his hand gently. "They have ruled out space sicknesses on Venus," she admitted and Endymion nodded, holding his breath a bit. "It seems her body was lacking a nutrient or something only found on Earth, which has caused the decay," she stated and he gripped her fingers.

"Decay," he spat and she winced.

"Bad word choice," she quickly amended as she stood. "But they are trying to isolate it so they can put it back in her system," she finished and he nodded as he moved to his closet.  
"I assume Mercury is also finding a way to make sure she can keep getting that nutrient when she leaves again," he asked and Lunar gently clasped her hands in front of her, her purple ruffled dress darker in the dim light of the very early morning.

"I'm sure," she agreed. "Mars said you were kind of harsh with Cosmos," she began and he pulled on a shirt.

"I was."

"Do you blame her for Venus?" Lunar questioned and he shook his head.

"No, I don't blame her for anything," he answered honestly. "I just…" he stalled, his eyes looking out the window to the vast rose gardens below still cloaked in darkness. "I just don't want her anymore," he admitted and Lunar gently touched his arm. "Our story was so short," he breathed, emotion filling him and Lunar gently leaned her head against his shoulder.

"It doesn't make it any less happy," she soothed and he closed his eyes in defeat.

"I don't think there is any happiness left in me Lunar," he struggled out and she turned him, pulling him into her arms. She held him strong. She didn't want him to wiggle away. She didn't want him to slink into the darkness they had been fighting for decades to keep him from. If she held on perhaps it would help him not give up. Perhaps.

"There is so much left my King. Don't let me give up and I won't let you," she promised and he buried his face in her shoulder.

This day was already off to a really crappy start.


	9. Chapter 9

A BAZILLION apologies for taking SO LONG with this chapter!

You have no idea how difficult it was to write! I was stuck on the stupidest part too… give me angst or romance and I can write pages… give me a simple interaction and I'm like, crap, why can't they be kissing or yelling?

But here it is, hopefully super long. The next chapter will take some time too. I have it outlined but not written. I Have five chapters AFTER the next chapter written out… but that doesn't help us. I tend to write endings then go back and write the middle. That's a terrible way to write. Don't do that, it takes forever.

I recently just went to Japan, fulfilling a huge lifelong dream of mine of Sailor Moon of course but more Tokyo Disneyland. It was so inspiring to be there and I got to write some of this chapter IN JAPAN! Fangirled a bit. It was special.

Went to the official Sailor Moon Store – not as great as I wished it was. Alas… still bought most of it though because why would I not?!

But here I am, talking away when you are on a mission.

Before you read though I want to take a moment and just tell you how much your reviews have meant to me. I am super undeserving of your kindness but you'll never know how much it makes my heart soar to know you love reading this. I feel bad I make some of you cry but then I'm like, "Oh my goodness, they cried too!" I cry along with the story. My husband tells me I make faces when I write so he can tell if I'm writing something happy or something sad because my face is acting it out as I write. Hilarious.

But you make me awestruck. When I get stuck or need a pick up I go back to your words and re-read them and they make me want to write. They make me want to keep picking these characters back up because they don't just matter to me… they matter to you. So, these pages are for you dear friends, dear readers… I write them for you so that I'm not alone on these fun adventures. We take them together and knowing that you are there makes them magic.

I am forever your humble servant and senshi friend. May I write as long as you wish it.

– _Marronett._

* * *

Mercury gently sat before the sleeping form of Senshi Cosmos. She looked slightly different from Cosmos Five. Younger, more relaxed. Her frame was in an odd upright sleeping position in the chair Jupiter had dragged into Venus' recovery room. The comicalness of the position wasn't lost on Mercury but she didn't feel too guilty since Cosmos had been adamant about staying. They had offered her a perfectly adequate room to bunk in. Mercury smiled and held up a small round pastry towards Cosmos nose. It took less than a minute and when the universe's most powerful creature jolted awake at the smell of her old self's favorite treat it warmed Mercury's heart deeply.

"Forgive me. Did I sleep too long?" Cosmos quickly sputtered and Mercury shook her head, holding out the pastry for her.

"Not long enough in my opinion but I had news for you so I figured you would want it immediately," Mercury breathed and Cosmos sat up, her eyes quickly becoming fully awake.

"What is that?" She questioned, a finger pointing at the round cake pastry and Mercury grinned.

"It's a donut," she smiled. "I think you'll like it," she offered holding it out to her and Cosmos took it with a small smile. Venus always knew more about her than herself. If her sister warriors were anything like her…

"If you think it, I'm sure I will," she breathed. "Venus?" She questioned and Mercury nodded.

"Our solar system revolves around our biggest star: the sun. The sun helps bring life to this planet. Without it our plants wouldn't grow, we would have no air, no life," she began as Cosmos took a bite of her breakfast. Mercury stilled as Cosmos chewed than swallowed.

"What magic awesomeness is this?" the white-haired warrior exclaimed suddenly as she stared at the chocolate covered circle in her fingers. Mercury smiled, joy hitting her heart a bit. "May I have more of these?" Cosmos questioned and Mercury nodded as Cosmos took another giant bite.

"Venus is suffering from an extreme Vitamin D deficiency. It's a vitamin we mainly get from our Sun as well as a few foods found on our world. We are replenishing her system now. She should be just fine in a week or so," Mercury breathed and she gasped when Cosmos leaned forward and threw her arms around her.

"I knew you would fix her," Cosmos breathed into her ear and Mercury sat up, her arms wrapping around the small woman as she clung to her for dear life. Cosmos relaxed into her embrace, the sudden tightness not unwelcome. She felt Mercury's emotions shift and Cosmos stayed put. This hug was meaning so much more to Mercury then she could comprehend at the moment so she wasn't going to rob her of it. Her bright blue eyes fell on the last piece of her donut. Gently she turned her head more into Mercury's, freeing her mouth to pop over Mercury's shoulder. She popped the morsel in and wrapped her now free hand around Mercury.

"Thank you for trusting me with her," Mercury finally ground out as she tried to pull away. She hugged her once more than quickly moved as if it was completely normal for her to hug someone for over five minutes. Cosmos smiled warmly at her. Mercury melted a bit and she couldn't stop the large smile that formed on her lips. That face had smiled so much at her and seeing it once more… it reminded her of the first time she had met Usagi. Mercury reached out and gently cupped her Princess' cheeks. "I am so happy you are here," she heard her voice saying. She didn't understand why she said it but the moment of vulnerability made her muscles tighten a bit and she quickly stood. "I hope you will both stay awhile. Venus will need a few weeks to get back to optimum performance," Mercury said mechanically, trying to erase the emotion from her voice. Cosmos stood, her bright smile still in place.

"It greatly upsets Venus' King that I am here," she admitted and Mercury looked at her a bit startled. She saw a thoughtful expression fall over Cosmos' face. "So, I think I'll stay as long as I can to annoy him," she admitted, her lips curling up in a bright smile once more and Mercury couldn't help herself. She laughed. Laughed so hard she snorted, which made her laugh again.

"Now, that is a sound I never hear enough of," Mars greeted as she entered the room. Mercury turned to her and the two women shared a smile as Mercury slowly got control of herself.

"I like to laugh," Cosmos stated with a smile. "I don't do it often either," she admitted leaning near Mercury and Mercury smiled sweetly at her.

"I'm going to wake up Venus later this evening if I see her levels continuing to improve. It will just be for a little bit but I'm sure she would like to see you," Mercury added and Cosmos eyes lit up a bit.

"She does say I am her favorite," she admitted and Mars grinned.

"While I have you here I was wondering if I could ask you about your crystal," Mercury said pointing to the locket in the center of Comsos' uniform.

"Why?"

"I studied it a really long time ago," she admitted and Cosmos removed it, holding it before Mercury in her hand. "It didn't have cracks then," she mused seeing the visible fissures in it. Five. She reached out her fingers to touch it then she pulled them back, her eyes flying back to Cosmos.

"GCS scientists believe crystals cannot last forever," she mused turning the bright gem over in her fingers. "They are only supposed to be used once yet mine seems to not want to let me go," she continued looking back at the two Senshi who were watching her very intently. "My emotional guardian on Gamanon believed it was because I wasn't fulfilling my purpose. He believes that there is something else I'm meant to do besides just save the universe all the time," she said with a sigh and a shrug. She placed the crystal back into her locket than looked back up to them with a smile. Her smile stilled seeing the expressionless faces staring back at her.

"I'd like to believe we all have such a purpose," Mars said slowly and Cosmos shrugged a shoulder.

"I haven't had time to think about it, which is odd, since I've thought about many things," Cosmos replied and Mercury grinned, her frame standing.

"Sometimes a person's purpose is staring them right in the face and they miss it while thinking about it," she offered and Cosmos glanced up at her.

"I'll try and not do that," Cosmos offered and Mercury nodded.

"If you have a moment, I have something I'd like to show you," Mars began and Cosmos stood, stretching her muscles a bit. "I think Venus could spare you," she added with a smile and Cosmos nodded, turning towards her.

"She would definitely trust you with me," Cosmos replied and Mars smiled, that compliment hitting on many levels.

"Yes, she would."

* * *

The walk was pleasant silence.

She knew the most about Mars. She hadn't told her that yet but her stories were quickly coming to her mind and it made her lips curl up. She hoped Venus hadn't exaggerated. Venus had described Mars as the rock of their team. The one always calm, her actions always calculated and her talents never ending. She was a worthy teammate on the battlefield but more a very loyal friend. Though she rarely showed emotion aside from annoyance or anger, Mars intuition always had her in the right place at the right time giving what comfort she knew how when needed. Mars led them down a hall, the clicks of their heels the only noise until she stilled before a very ordinary looking door. It wasn't ornate or special like many other doors they had passed. Mars placed her hand on the handle, her violet eyes capturing Cosmos bright blue.

"I've become a hoarder," Mars admitted and Cosmos raised an eyebrow at her, stepping closer.

"What does that mean?"

Mars opened the door, the wood frame swinging to the left and Cosmos glanced in. It was dark until Mars' hand reached across her to flip a small switch. Then everything bounced to life and colored lights hit her from every angle as they began to flicker on. Cosmos stepped inside, downright awed. The wall to her far left was lined with books covered in plastic, elaborate colorful drawings on their fronts. Littered around the floor were large, larger than her, brown boxes that were slowly one by one blinking to life and jittering out musical tunes that didn't all go together as animations played upon their large screens. Large lit up neon signs hung on some of the walls reading: Arcade, Ice Cream Shop, Karaoke. Cosmos stepped forward, her fingers trailing along the closest brown box and they skittered over the red covered joystick, a small blonde Senshi fighting on the screen.

"If hoarder means something magical then I think you are most amazing," Cosmos breathed, her eyes still taking it all in. Mars watched silently as the woman moved from piece to piece, spying a small area in the corner covered in plush pillows and couches, a karaoke machine in the middle.

"I grew up too fast," Mars suddenly announced and even over the many games that were sputtering music or noise for her attention Cosmos heard her clearly. "Remembered too much, too fast," Mars added, her arms crossing across her chest as she walked around a video game machine, Cosmos a few feet ahead of her to the left. "My friend Usagi-chan never grew up," she added and Cosmos stilled, straining to hear her as her voice hitched a bit. She turned, her eyes meeting the violet of Venus' second in command. She smiled encouragingly. "It annoyed me she never grew up and didn't take our responsibilities more seriously," Mars admitted. "It took me a long time to realize she was just trying to help us hold onto being kids. Turned out it would be soon enough we were adults. She didn't want it to happen so fast," Mars mused, her finger reverently touching one of the video games before her. "She died suddenly," Mars stated nonchalantly and Cosmos blinked. "I think I built this to cope and perhaps," Mars breathed, her eyes glancing around the room with a bit of pride at the collection. She could almost see that bumbling blonde racing from game to game, her high-pitched laughter filling all the way to the rafters in the ceiling. "To prove her influence wasn't wasted," Mars grinned. "She played this Sailor V game for hours and it always annoyed me," Mars grinned looking at the game console with affection. "She always tried to help me act my age. I never told her why I couldn't so she thought I was an old grump," Mars smiled, her eyes catching Cosmos. "She was right," she added with a noncaring shrug.

Cosmos stepped towards her, her frame gently leaning against another video machine, her head gently pressing against its side as she spied the powerful woman before her.

"Your love story is my favorite."

Mars turned to her, her eyes narrowing curiously as Cosmos announced that sincerely, her voice clear and steady.

"You must not know them all then," Mars mused and Cosmos stepped towards her.

"Venus told me love stories to keep me balanced. Starline loved to train twenty-four seven. She didn't understand why sometimes I just would like to sit and… breathe," Cosmos confessed, her shoulders heaving a bit as she let out a breath with her words. "Being born of nothing with no memories except this duty is a bit daunting. I had the choice to either robotically accept it or try and willingly choose it," Cosmos continued. "Stories like yours," Cosmos began, a fond smile coming to her lips. "Of this awful cocky soldier who after one taste of paradise changed his entire being for it," she mused and Mars held her breath, her eyes glittering a bit at the recollection. "It highlighted this strange phenomenon Venus was always prattling about," Cosmos chuckled. "It gave me a reason to want to use my powers so that stories like that could have the chance to exist," she finished, her smile lighting her face and Mars stepped forward, her hands cupping the smaller Senshi's cheeks with her hands. Cosmos allowed it. It seemed to be a common thread among Venus' Senshi to be affectionate. Yet, deep down she knew it was more. She was the beloved image of their past and their affection only honored that image. Cosmos would never rob them of that. Mars only smiled at her, her hands leaving her cheeks to gently touch her hair before tugging on a ponytail.

"You are better than the universe deserves Senshi Cosmos," Mars teased and Cosmos grinned, pulling her hair away from her.

"Well, the universe hasn't had me yet," Cosmos mused, her frame turning towards another video game, the bright lights grabbing her attention. "Maybe they won't mind me playing in here for a bit… I never did get to be a child after all," Cosmos said, gently hitting one of the round red buttons and the machine sprang to life.

"I don't think it would mind at all. This room is at your disposal and I'd be happy to teach you any of its games. I currently hold the high score on all of them," Mars grinned, then her gaze fell to a small green one towards the left. "Except that one. Jupiter holds that one. I think Mercury rigged it for her," Mars huffed and Cosmos giggled.

"Will you still be my friend if I destroy all of your records?" Cosmos questioned, her eyes twinkling and Mars couldn't stop the big smile she held for her. She was trying hard but dammit… for a moment she didn't want to try anymore. She wanted to be here, in a fake arcade playing games with her dear friend who always begged her too.

"Maybe," Mars answered, proud of herself her voice didn't waver.

"Let's find out," Cosmos challenged with a bright grin, her blue eyes twinkling and Mars fell in love with her all over again. No matter what life she lived or who she thought she was… Serenity could never be anyone but herself and Mars could never not love her for it.

"You're on Odango."

* * *

"Cheater!"

"You just can't take it!"

"You did not just say that to me!"

Jupiter leaned against the doorway, the bickering a bit of music to her ears as she watched the two powerful women push shoulders as they attempted to best each other on the current video game they were playing. Each had giant smiles on their faces, throwing shade as often as they could.

"Should I not disturb?" Jupiter questioned finally.

"No!" They both laughed out until Mars let out a groan, her fingers falling away from the joystick with defeat.

"Hm. Look at that. I am great at everything," Cosmos snickered, her eyes shooting to the fiery water with a bright smile. Mars looked up at her, joy still on her face when the white hair put her back into the right reality. She grinned, glancing away to Jupiter who looked at her with an understanding smile.

"Yes, how annoying of you Cosmos," Mars returned and Cosmos smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and turning her towards Jupiter.

"I was cheating," Cosmos said with a soft sigh and Mars' eyes widened as she turned to the warrior with accusation.

"I knew it!" She cried, pointing an accusing finger and Cosmos smiled genuinely at her.

"I hated to disrupt but the King wants an update on the Sun Festival. He is on his way to the War Room," Jupiter informed and Mars' eyebrows fluttered in surprise.

"No, that meeting is in four hours- oh I didn't," Mars hissed, catching the clock's time on the wall. She had spent the last four hours playing video games with Cosmos. Usagi would be incredibly proud. Jupiter smiled sweetly at her. "Don't say a thing," Mars spat as she walked past the tall beauty. Mars stilled and bowed, Cosmos quickly mimicking the gesture. "Until next time Cosmos," Mars promised and Cosmos nodded.

"I look forward to it," Cosmos smiled and Mars vanished out the door. Her infectious smile turned to the patient green loving warrior. "You have a War Room?" She questioned and Jupiter gave her a sideways grin as she stepped aside so the Senshi could walk past.

"Don't sound so excited, it's just a large room we plan everything in," Jupiter informed and Cosmos shrugged a shoulder at her. "I have other plans for us than a boring planning room," Jupiter informed.

"Aw, Jupiter. A Senshi has to get her kicks somehow," Cosmos mused walking past her and Jupiter shook her head with a smile. "As the highest-ranking protector in the universe it is my duty to check out something as dastardly named as a War Room," she called over her shoulder and Jupiter slowly closed the door to Mars Arcade. She looked at the door and smiled a bit sadly. No one had really said anything when Mars started to collect random video games. It was odd. Downright weird for the Miko but… it made sense. It was how she coped. The loss of their Princess tore giant gaping holes in them… each dealt with it in their own way. It took Mars five years before she even let one of them step inside. Another ten years before she admitted one of the last conversations she had with Usagi was about finally agreeing to go on an arcade date with the bubbly blonde. Mars remembered every detail about the conversation. How she had been reading a book and Usagi was pestering her. She was lonely and just wanted to relax. Mars had given in with distaste but Usagi had still smiled with triumph, convinced she would beat her at anything they attempted. Mars regretted not taking her to play that very day but instead finishing the stupid book she couldn't even remember the title for. Jupiter placed a hand on the door and let out a soft sigh.

"You kept your promise Rei-chan," Jupiter breathed then turned, following behind her Senshi sisters. "Coming!"

Senshi Mars pushed open the closed door of the War Room and let out a breath as Lunar and her King turned at her entrance.

"You're late. That's a first,"

"Uh… I was playing video games," Mars admitted honestly, a chagrin look on her face and Endymion glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "With Cosmos," she clarified and he narrowed his eyes. "I'm ready if you are," she continued, clearing her throat.

"Did you beat her?" Lunar asked gently and Mars shrugged a shoulder, her fingers typing at the console to pull up her notes. Endymion watched quietly as his wife's long-lost world displayed above them and then a few photos of the actual Sun Kingdom on Earth. Mars had been running the yearly Sun Festival for the last forty years. She felt a connection to them more than the other Senshi and he understood. The Sun and Martians were very similar in anatomy and temperament. He deeply appreciated her effort to keep Serenity's beloved people's culture and history alive.

"She is an annoyingly fast learner," Mars mused with a small smile.

"Thank you."

The three in the room turned and Mars blinked as Cosmos stood near the open door.

"Did you follow me?" Mars questioned amused and Cosmos nodded stepping closer in, her eyes taking in the specs displayed on the view screen.

"Someone said war room. I had to investigate," Cosmos stated matter of factly and Mars snorted, slightly amused. "This is the Sun Kingdom," Cosmos stated, pointing at it as she looked at the occupants. Jupiter stepped silently inside, making eye contact with Mars as she waited by the door.

"Yes," Lunar confirmed and Cosmos eyes flicked to her. Lunar held her breath and Endymion pressed his lips together tightly. He was hoping Cosmos would get off his planet before Lunar had to see her. That was a false hope…

"I'm Cosmos Six," she said with a gentle bow of her head.

"Is that how you introduce yourself?" Endymion snapped, his frame stepping before Lunar and blocking her from Cosmos line of sight. He couldn't protect his own heart but he could at least try and spare Lunar as much pain as he could. Cosmos bright blue eyes patiently moved towards the annoyed King.

"I'm not ashamed of who I am," she stated matter of factly. Her penetrating gaze left him and turned back to the floating images on the screen before them. "I may be just a copy who is only a few months old yet I do know this kingdom. It's mine," she stated and Endymion felt those words slap him painfully. It sure as hell was hers and it hurt him that she couldn't be with them. That she was in fact… just a copy. His face scrunched in pain and turned away from them completely, unnoticed by the other occupants except for his ever-present Lunar. "I'm from there," Cosmos added in the next breath. Her finger reached out, gently touching the edge of the hologram of the beloved burning planet. "You have a beautiful solar system," she stated suddenly, the emotion that had leaked in her voice gone as a smile came back to her lips. "I had a replica of it in my room. Never knew what it was," she stated suddenly and Mars glanced at Jupiter who only shrugged. Endymion let out a breath, turning back to them.

"It's mine and I am eager to get the universe's most powerful bad guy magnet off of it." Cosmos posture tightened at his voice. Slowly her eyes turned his way and his blazing deep blue caught hers. She saw the annoyance in them and it made her smirk a bit. "Jupiter, why don't you show Cosmos our gardens," he half offered, more commanded as he looked away from her. Lunar smiled a bit at her King. He was being a bit of a child and it was hilarious.

"I'm quite content where I am," Cosmos stated easily and Jupiter bit her lower lip to keep from chuckling. "Please, don't mind me. Continue," Cosmos said motioning with her hand and Mars smiled, pressing a button and the globe spun, highlighting a large portion of land.

"All is in place for the Sun Festival my King," Mars began and Endymion turned his gaze to the hologram. "I've been working closely with the Sun Senate. They have planned a truly beautiful celebration to honor the Sun Kingdom," she smiled turning to him and Endymion gave her the courtesy of a small nod of approval. She knew it meant a lot to him she had taken on this mantle to keep his wife's world and traditions alive.

"Excuse me." Speaking of his wife… His eyes narrowed at the woman parading in her body. "The Sun Senate?" Cosmos questioned, her voice going a little high as she battled the confusion this conversation was causing. Mars nodded once.

"Yes. After our thaw the Sun Kingdom inhabitants that had been transferred here during the implosion were reborn. They act as an independent continent upon our world and are thriving," Mars informed.

"They live," Cosmos whispered, her hand reaching out and turning the globe to her to spy the large land highlighted in gold. "My people," Cosmos exhaled, her gaze rushing to Mars and the warrior from Mars smiled with understanding. She nodded once. Cosmos downright gasped and the four in the room watched as her calm veneer was shattered with excitement and urgency. "Do I look like them? Are we the same? Do any of them have similar powers?" She questioned quickly. "Do they know me? Did they know my father? Is he still technically considered my father?" She asked, her gaze jumping from Mars to Jupiter, wanting answers as quickly as she was asking questions.

"No, they don't know you. They think you are dead and I think it should stay that way," Endymion stated, his voice a bit hard and Cosmos let out a breath.

"Yes, of course. Let's let the blank slate remain that way, it's more convenient for the galaxy," she muttered, her eyes narrowing at him and he held her gaze unphased by her attempt to intimidate him.

"You look a little like them," Mars mused. "No one has similar powers except perhaps us. That might be a Senshi thing though. An incarnation of you used to be able to control some Sun Magic."

"Not very well," Jupiter remembered and Mars shrugged a shoulder.

"Even though they think you are dead, you are still their beloved Princess and your father, King Fergal, is still greatly remembered among all Sun Natives," Mars said with a bow of her head and Cosmos frowned at her.

"How can I be their Princess? They do not even know me," she stated and Mars looked at her a bit confused.

"Well, you are a part of their history," Jupiter added.

"If I am a historical figure, why would they refer to me with an affectionate name?"

"You've lost me completely," Mars stated, her frame leaning against the table a bit as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Princess. Is it not an affectionate term for friend?" Cosmos questioned and Endymion rolled his eyes, turning away from her completely. He needed a drink in order to deal with blank slate Usagi.

"No, though I'm sure Venus made it seem like it was."

Cosmos turned quickly at the new voice, the other inhabitant in the room finally speaking. Her hand was on her King as she gently pushed him aside away from her, a smile on her face towards him. Cosmos shoulders relaxed a bit as she took in the stunning woman. Her hair was long and wavy, down to her waist and a beautiful dark purple. Her eyes twinkled and Cosmos felt drawn to her. A bright crescent moon shone on her forehead.

"I am Lunar, Senshi Cosmos. I serve as King Endymion's advisor and use to train these magical women before you when they were children," she informed with a soft bow of her head. Cosmos curtsied perfectly in return and Lunar felt something choke a bit in her throat but she just pushed on a smile. She had taught Serenity how to curtsy as part of her court training. She use to do it just like that.

"That must make you quite a woman," Cosmos stated and Lunar shrugged a shoulder.

"I live to serve," she stated simply. "As well as assist; a Princess is a term used in a monarchy. A monarchy is a form of government that isn't elected but is run through a family. King Endymion is the ruler of this world . Your father, King Fergal was the ruler of the Sun which made you, his only child, a Princess and heir to his Kingdom," she explained patiently.

"I don't know what that means," Cosmos stated with a soft sigh.

"Can you explain to me the hierarchy of the GCS?" Lunar questioned gently, her hands clasping in front of her as she offered the young senshi a smile.

"The GCS is governed by three elected judges. The rest of the GCS is built by rank," Cosmos replied, the hours of reading spent getting that data jumping to the forefront of her mind.

"How is your highest rank Senshi treated vs your lowest rank?" Lunar questioned and Cosmos let out a breath, frustration welling within her.

"I wouldn't know. I've never been to the GCS, but according to what I've read they make a ridiculous deal out of my rank," she spit out and Lunar nodded.

"When you go to the GCS you'll find they treat you a certain way because of that power you possess. The same is true in every culture. In this one, our reigning sovereign is Endymion Lahaire, our King," Lunar explained gently as she motioned with a hand to the black-haired man. Cosmos gaze shifted that way and took in the man she had been sparring verbally with the last two days. "He is the last surviving hair to the Earthen throne."

"He has led us faithfully and with his whole heart since the thaw. He is a great leader and one I highly respect, which says a lot for him," Mars stated with a smile as she bowed her head to her King. He bowed his head gently back to her, his eyes conveying the honor he felt from her words.

"You would be very proud of him and the work he has done," Jupiter stated and Endymion shot his lightning loving warrior a look.

"He obviously does not need my approval," Cosmos stated simply and Mars pressed her lips together, her eyes lowering. He indeed did. He had wanted it so much when they were in the Silver Millennium. "In fact, I think it might bother him if I gave it," Senshi Cosmos mused with a half-smile towards him. "As such, I am in no position to have such opinions. I didn't even know what a Princess was," she added with a self-depricating shrug.

"You can't help it you are constantly reborn as a tool. You can't be expected to know everything," Endymion snapped and Senshi Cosmos' eyes widened in surprise.

"Did you just exercise empathy towards me?" She questioned, her hand touching her chest in surprise. Mars smirked and Jupiter snorted a laugh.

"I was stating a fact just like I'm stating that I am the most powerful person on this rock politically and with that station comes a required amount of respect you have yet to demonstrate," Endymion said and Cosmos held his gaze with perfect calm. Why did he always sound angry?

"Give me a few hours. Maybe I'll warm up," Cosmos snarked a bit, her eyes narrowing a bit amused.

"It sometimes takes years to learn protocol. We shall have grace," Lunar grinned, casting a glance at Endymion who did not reciprocate. "There is protocol and how you should behave in front of a royal much like how someone should behave in front of a grand senshi. Cosmos Five wasn't a fan of protocol if I remember," Lunar mused and Cosmos turned back to the Earth's King, eyeing him as he set his glass down.

"Probably because it was stupid," Cosmos offered and Jupiter let out a laugh. She quickly silenced, almost choking on the next as Lunar shot her a look. "I'm a servant of the people. Why should they place me on a higher pedestal?"

"While we honor our monarch with a higher place in our society and treat them differently than others, I can't imagine it's different than how you as a Senshi Cosmos is treated. Aren't people not even allowed to touch you?" Mars asked and Cosmos shot her an alarmed look.

"What? Oh… really?" She questioned, surprise hitting her features.

"It's protocol. A hierarchy that is followed on my world. Please feel free to read up on it," Endymion offered and Cosmos felt her back tighten at his hostility.

"I know I'm young but is protocol a fancy word for asinine and archaic rules to discourage connection?" She accused and Mars pressed her lips together a bit impressed, Jupiter flat out snickered.

"Great word usage," Mars breathed and Endymion stepped into Cosmos' space.

"Have whatever opinion you like but when you are in my world you will obey such protocol or you are free to leave. So, either accept it or get off." His voice was almost a growl and Cosmos could feel the heat coming from his body temperature.

"For clarity… even doing this is off limits to a monarch?" She tested, her voice amused and it made his spine straighten. Her fingers wrapped around his wrist lightly and he reacted. She grabbed onto his other wrist, he blocking her and she quickly parrying each of his moves until he pushed forward, her frame hitting the wall as he stepped into her. He had her by the wrists, yet her fingers were clutched to his front shirt as their eyes blazed into each others. She wasn't out of breath but she could hear his quick inhales and though he tried to make this feel like hatred, it just felt like… electricity. She gulped, suddenly forgetting how to breath and the small motion of her throat snapped Endymion out of his haze. She had baited him and he fell right into it… hell, he jumped into it. He released her and she did the same.

"Keep her out of my presence or I'll ship her off my world without Venus," he ordered, his frame storming to the door and Jupiter quickly moved out of his way. She bowed her head as he passed but he ignored her, vanishing into the hallway.

Lunar let out a slow breath. It had been a bit breathtaking to watch. The two had been fluid, fighting yet clinging to each other. They had sexual tension that lit the room like a firecracker and as Endymion doused it she could see the clear confusion across Cosmos frame. Probably confusion from all levels since she didn't truly understand what was between them. Lunar frowned. What was supposed to be between them…

Cosmos gaze moved from the door and his retreating back to the women back into the room.

"Is he a unich?"

The tension ebbed out and Mars let out a breath as she sagged against the communication table, her arms crossing.

"No. He is not a unich," Mars confirmed with a shake of her head.

"You understand unich but not a monarchy?" Jupiter accused with a huff.

"I am only six months old," Cosmos defended and Jupiter smiled a bit at her. Cosmos moved from her spot he had pushed her into and her fingers flexed a bit at her side, still feeling the warmth in them from touching him. He was such a confusing man. "I would like to know more about monarchies though… perhaps starting with this one?" Cosmos asked, her finger gently pointing at the burning sphere of the sun. Mars nodded.

"I'll tell you all about it."

* * *

He hunched uneasily in his desk chair, his forearms on his desk and his stupid fingers still tingled from where he touched her. In anger he growled, pushing at the papers before them sending them violently to the floor along with a few knick-knacks. The noise covered the sound of his door opening but he knew who was there so he didn't care.

"Why does she test me so?" He demanded and Lunar looked at her beloved king with compassion.

"Because you challenged her," she sighed and he winced as he stood.

"Is it so wrong that I wanted to hurt her a little bit. I thought it would feel better to be mean to her… it did for a moment, but now she is just really pissing me off," he confessed and Lunar quirked a half smile. "I hate destiny. It's stupid," he prattled like a child. "Keep her away from me. She doesn't exist to me anymore," he ordered strongly and Lunar stepped towards him.

"I've never had luck with keeping her away from you. Believe me, I tried," Lunar grinned and Endymion felt his shoulders sag.

"Memories are vicious Lunar," he confessed as he gently turned his back to her. He didn't like her to see him crumble. He was tired of crumbling. "Every part of me wants to touch her but I have to keep her away for my sanity. Help me convince myself she is gone and can't be mine again," he begged and Lunar gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"No," she breathed and he closed his eyes in defeat. "Let's get some boring King work done," she offered and he nodded.

* * *

Mercury walked forward towards the overlook balcony on the second floor. Mars was leaning against the railing looking down into a small indoor training arena.

"You rang?" She questioned, her eyes still trained on the data tablet in her hand. "I think I can wake Venus in a bit. We should find Cosmos so they can talk. I've heard it's been an interesting day," Mercury sighed.

"It's about to get more interesting." Mars let out a breath and reached out, her fingers touching under Mercury's chin and lifting it. Mercury's light blue eyes widened in annoyance than stilled as she took in the battle below her. Jupiter and Senshi Cosmos were having a bit of a duel. Mercury let out a low Mercurian curse and Mars smirked a bit at it.

"Why would you let them do that?" Mercury growled placing the pad down on the wide banister.

"I tried to get her to bake with her," Mars replied, remembering Jupiter's stubbornness about not heading into a kitchen.

"The woman needs to get over this baking thing. I miss her cookies," Mercury whined then she winced painfully as Jupiter impacted full force with a power blast from Cosmos hand. It sent her spinning backward into the air. Mercury tapped a small device at her ear. "I'm going to need some healing splints," she commanded into it. "That fall had to have broken a few ribs."

"Illegal move!" Mars yelled down and Cosmos shot them a look.

"It's a battle! You think the enemy is going to play by rules?!" Cosmos screamed up at her and Mars blinked at her. Mars opened her mouth to respond when Jupiter plowed into Cosmos stomach, sending them both sprawling to the floor. "See!" Cosmos yelled in a muffled voice as the two switched to hand to hand combat.

"Venus always said Starline was intense," Mercury observed.

"She was being kind. Starline taught her to be vicious," Mars muttered crossing her arms across her chest. They heard a crack and Mercury whined.

"STOP KILLING JUPITER!" She screamed down below and Cosmos quickly threw her hands up in the air.

"She wanted to do it!" Cosmos yelled back in defense.

"She's kind of like Usagi," Mars grinned, watching the powerful warrior bend down to talk to Jupiter who was lying flat on her back on the ground.

"Yea, fourteen," Mercury snapped walking away from her and Mars smiled affectionately at the two women down below.

Cosmos bent down, her eyes scanning the woman underneath her.

"You do have advanced healing technology here right?" Cosmos questioned and Jupiter moaned painfully, her hand going to her side.

"Yes," she whined and Cosmos knelt quickly beside her, preventing her from getting up. "Everything hurts. Am I dying?" Jupiter wheezed and Cosmos shook her head with affection.

"No. I'm sure Mercury will fix you," Cosmos said with certainty and Jupiter let out a laugh that bounced along her broken ribs painfully and she winced.

"Sometimes you don't go back the same way though kid," Jupiter huffed and Cosmos looked thoughtful a moment.

"Well, at least they fix you. If it was me they would just reset me," Cosmos added with a small smile and Jupiter gulped painfully. She reached out, grasping onto Cosmos hand and the white-haired warrior blinked at the sudden contact.

"No one is going to touch you now that I'm around Cosmos," she vowed and Cosmos smiled sweetly at her.

"So much like Venus," she cooed sweetly, pushing some hair out of Jupiter's eyes. Medics were arriving now and a very pissed looking Mercury. "You are going to have to stop letting me win if you want to actually protect me sometime then," she teased with a wink and Jupiter gasped, the offended sound turning into a painful cough.

"I'm pretty sure I'm old enough to do this," Mercury huffed stepping up to them. "Cosmos, you are grounded," she ordered and the young Senshi blinked up at her.

"I don't know what that means," Cosmos admitted and Jupiter only shook her head with a grin.

"Get inside now and I'll tell you exactly what that means," Mercury commanded pointing behind her into the castle. Cosmos looked at Jupiter with a guilty grin.

"Oh, she is angry," Cosmos observed with amusement as Jupiter was placed on a stretcher.

"It was my idea," Jupiter defended.

"Oh, you are grounded too," Mercury growled as the stretcher rose, a medic pushing it as it floated above the ground. Jupiter reached out and Cosmos took her hand, the two snickering at each other as Mercury followed behind them with a scowl.

* * *

She gasped, the harsh movement rattling her chest as her eyes slowly blinked open. White ceiling. Elaborate molding. Dark outside. Her eyes moved further down and they softened when they came upon familiar pale blue.

"Amille," the word barely got out of her parched lips and Mercury leaned forward, putting a straw between them.

"Drink," she gently commanded as she sat on the bed beside her. Venus obeyed than pushed it away gently when she had enough.

"Am I ok?" Venus questioned and Mercury nodded, gently pushing some matted hair away from her leader's forehead.

"You are now," she confirmed and Venus relaxed a bit. "Space travel really doesn't agree with you," she sighed and Venus smiled sadly at her.

"How long have I been out? She ok? They fall in love yet?" Venus joked and Mercury shook her head once.

"About thirty-eight hours. She's fine. Made Mars all gushy, broke a few of Jupiter's bones and no, they definitely did not fall in love," Mercury sighed and Venus narrowed her eyes confused at her.

"Broke Jupiter? Oh no, don't let her fight any of you!" Venus' body jolted forward and she winced painfully. Mercury leaned over, pushing her back down, soothing her.

"It was Jupiter's fault. She will be fine," Mercury assured and Venus winced.

"She is more powerful than I have ever seen her," Venus admitted and Mercury nodded. "The GCS learned so quickly to unleash all of her potential," she admitted sadly and Mercury gently took her hand, rubbing her fingers over Venus own.

"You scared all of us," Mercury confessed and Venus looked at her sadly. "I thought Endymion was going to kill her. He blamed her immediately and he wants her off of our world," she sighed, her gaze going up to prevent herself from tearing up.

"What?" Venus demanded. "None of this is her fault. All of this has been done to her, she didn't ask for any of it. I'm trying to give her a life when all they want her to do is be a weapon," Venus defended and Mercury nodded.

"He is just going through a bitter phase," Mercury condoned and Venus eyes narrowed.

"Well, tell him to get over it!" She snapped.

"Calm down or I won't let her in here," Mercury soothed, as she smoothed out a wrinkle in Venus blanket. "Have compassion on us," Mercury asked. "Sometimes we need to be reminded there is a happy ending and that they do exist," Mercury confessed, her eyes meeting Venus and Venus nodded sadly at her.

"They still do Ami," Venus said with conviction and Mercury grinned at her.

"They better."

"I didn't tell her everything," Venus admitted suddenly and Mercury looked at her with patience. "Just her lineage and about all of us. Nothing about him," she sighed and Mercury raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why would the goddess of love not start out with her favorite love story?" Mercury questioned and Venus pressed her lips together, her eyes leaving her old friend's face. She had meant to. She truly had. But it never felt right. She had taken out Endymion from the parts of Senshi Moon's history chronicles and she felt the guilt of that action. At the time she had reasons. She wanted to teach her about love first, get her to understand its value and hope for it… not just throw at her she was a part of the greatest love story of all time and she better jump back into it.

"I wasn't sure if he would let us come home," Venus admitted finally and Mercury gently patted her hand.

"You have always been so kind to her," Mercury soothed and tears flooded Venus eyes.

"Have I? Keeping her favorite part of herself away from her?" She questioned and Mercury let out a slow breath.

"I was just told that happy endings still exist," she sighed and Venus smiled, a few tears leaking out. "Who knows. It might all work out," Mercury grinned with a wink and Venus wiped at her tears.

"It better."

* * *

That's it for now. Let me know your thoughts of if you have any confusing questions. I love to answer them as long as I don't give plot points away ;)

Keep being awesome my friends.

God Bless and Happy Holidays!

-Marronett


End file.
